A Feather From My Heart
by SeanFlynnZoey101
Summary: A Feather From The Heart is the Sequel to The Fallen Ashes Of The Past. This sequel will not only talk about the gang's lives but also their kids!
1. Chapter 1

**A Feather From My Heart**

 **I'm going go give you a resume of their kids characteristics and personality.**

 **Derrek Matthews (Played by Peyton Meyer)**

 **Derrek Matthews (15 Years Old)** is compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, dutiful, and a gentleman. He is a classically handsome and athletic guy, he has a pale complexion, strong bone structure, deep-set, and emerald green eyes. He has straight, short, dark blonde hair. Derrek also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. He is of slightly above average height, and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. Derrek is generally trendy and casual. He loves his parents, but he is more close to his father. He has the same smile of her mother Zoey, which chase finds unique.

 **Madison Blake (Played by Rowan Blanchard)**

 **Madison Blake (15 Years Old)** is a nice, easy going, and caring person who would do anything for her friends, although she can be whimsical at times when she doesn't get things her way. Occasionally, she has to get between her best friends Malcolm and Giselle when the two argue too much. She gets good grades and usually stays out of trouble. She looks a lot like her dad if your looking at her closely, but if your at the distance, she looks more like her mother. She has trouble communicating with her dad (Vince Blake), and then she realizes that for some reason her dad is trying to avoid her.

 **Malcolm Reese (Played by Mason Cook)**

 **Malcolm Reese (14 Years Old)** is often very arrogant self-absorbed, constantly refers to himself as being attractive and condescends to others. He also enjoys being active. Despite being confident that every girl he likes is attracted to him, he is fairly sexist towards women. But like his mother's also a straight-A student. Malcolm is a very intelligent boy but doesn't like to brag about it and likes to keep his intelligence in and have his good looks out. He has an IQ of 177 just like her mother when she attend PCA.

 **Giselle Dickerson (Played by** **Lulu Antariksa)**

 **Giselle Dickerson** **(15 Years Old)** a fun girl but is prone to lose her temper. She is a natural leader, whose spunk, charm, and independent nature help her rally support for anything she does. Like her mother, she's popular, beautiful and well liked, her friends and peers often looked to her for advice and guidance. Her biggest dream is to become a very successful fashion designer

 **John Barret Aka Johnny( Played by Romeo Miller)**

 **Johnny Barret** **(16 Years Old)** is a very loyal and supportive friend who loves to make people laugh. He's the type of person that's always there for everyone, especially his best friend Derrek. His personality is generally intellectual, very calm and even tempered when dealing with negative people or events. Johnny has very strong morals, and has trouble being mean, taking advantage of people, or lying.


	2. New School

**A Feather From My Heart**

 **Chapter 1— New School**

"Finally, we are starting our freshman year in a high school". Madison Blake stated as she walked down the hallway. She got to her locker and started to put her new books inside.

"Hey, hey, hey cutie. I see that you've gotten more prettier over the summer". Malcolm Reese said in a flirtatious tone as he leaned on the lookers.

"Hey Malcolm, I thought you said you were going to go to private school?". She asked confused.

"I was, but my mom convince me not to because she said that it would be boring, and that I had to wear a uniform and me, Malcolm Reese will never wear a uniform to school, so I decided to say here". He said with a smile.

"Well, I agree with her". Madison closed her locker.

Malcolm grinned and got closer to her.

"Really?". He asked.

She gently pushed him back.

"It's not what you think Malcolm".

"Hey girl!". An exited girl said as she approached.

"Giselle!". Madison hugged her friend.

"Did you go out of the state for the summer?". Madison asked.

"Nah, we stayed in town". She responded disappointed.

"Again". Malcolm added, rolling his eyes.

"What!?". Giselle asked annoyed.

"Every new school year, is the same whole story".

"Look Malcolm, just because I don't go out of town during the summer, that does not mean I'm not capable of going out anywhere"Giselle replied angrily.

"Yeah, right". Malcolm once again rolled his eyes.

"Look Reese...-". Giselle started but Madison got in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Please lets start this new year with no more fighting". Madison pleaded.

Malcolm and Giselle looked at each other.

"Okay, let's start this year right foot". Giselle said as she stretched her hand out for Malcolm to shake.

Malcolm grinned and happily accepted Giselle's hand shake.

"Now that's nice". Madison said as she smiled

Malcolm looked over to where Johnny Barret was standing. He looked as if he was waiting for someone. A couple of minutes later a handsome young boy, approach him and gave him a cool hand shake.

"Oh, look who just got here". Malcolm pointed.

Both girls turned around.

"Derrek Matthews". Madison said amused.

"So, he finally decided to leave home school, huh?". Giselle asked, crossing her arms.

"Yep. I don't understand why he decided to come to public school. Homeschooling, not only is it cheap compared to other education options, but the results are generally better. Most students who home school spend less than $600 per year compared to the $10,000 average spent per pupil by public school systems. One study found that the average home schooled student outperformed the average public school student by roughly 30 percentile education a home school child receives is far superior to what is offered in the public school as home school children are actually taught to think and have problem solving skills, not just memorize standard answers. Home school children are also more likely to get into the college of their choice as colleges actively seek out home school children". Malcolm commented without realizing that, Madison and Giselle where mouth open.

He started to get nervous.

"Did I just say that?". He asked embarrassed.

"People always told me you were smart, but i didn't know you had a nerd inside of you". Giselle burst into laughter.

"Its not funny!". Malcolm replied irritated.

Madison elbowed Giselle and gave her a 'That's enough' look.

Giselle turned around to face Madison and notice that Johnny and Derrek were approaching to them.

"Here they come". She whispered to Madison who leaned on her locker trying to look cool.

"Hey guys". Johnny greeted happily.

"Hey". They all smiled.

"You all know Derrek right". Johnny asked.

"Of course we do". Malcolm went over to Derrek, he gave him a nice strong hand shake.

"Welcome to public school Derrek". Giselle said as she hugged him.

"Thanks". Derrek replied with a smile.

"Derrek, is nice to see you here". Madison said as she have him a tight hug.

"Hmm, thanks Maddy". He said as he notice that she wouldn't let go of the hug.

"Maddy, i thing you can let go of him now". Giselle suggested.

Her face got red and she quickly stepped away from him.

"Sorry". Madison said embarrassed.

"Its cool". Derrek gave her a smile.

"Okay, so my friend Derek here has some special news to tell y'all". Johnny said with excitement.

"You do?". Malcolm asked confused.

"Yeah. My parents are planing on doing my 16 birthday party which is in 2 days and you all are invited". Derrek announced.

"That's awesome Man, we'll be there". Malcolm responded while Giselle and Madison smiled.

"Cool, well I see you guys later". Derrek said as he left with johnny.

Madison sighted as he saw Derrek waving at her. Malcolm notice and grabbed Giselle's arm gently

"What's her deal?". He asked her.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but you'll find out sooner or later. Madison has had a big crush on Derek since we all went to kinder garden. After Derrek decided to become a home school student, she decided to move on, but I guess that after seen him again her crush came back on". She explained.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming". Malcolm was shocked.

Madison, who hadn't herad anything turned around to face her friends.

"We should get going, we don't want to be late for class on our first day of school". Madison said.

"You girls go ahead, I'm going to have a little chat with those hot girls over there". He stared walking where the group of sophomore girls were.

Giselle gave him a disgusted look.

"He's never going to change is he?". She asked Madison.

"Malcolm, will always be Malcolm, Giselle, and there's nothing we can do to change him".

A warning bell rang.

"Come on then, or we'll be late for class". Giselle said as she and Madison rushed through the hallways.

 **A Feather From My Heart**

 **\- ChoeyFan**


	3. Family

**A Feather From My Heart**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101, for the exception of Derrek, Madison, Malcolm,** **Giselle and Johnny.**

 **Chapter 2 - Family**

Madison's first class for the day was English. Hopefully for her she had that class with Gisselle, so she was not going to be alone. After the warning bell rang, she and Giselle left quickly to their first class. Giselle made her stop my the school bakery to get a chocolate chip cookie and while they were there Madison got herself a French Vanilla coffee. With her coffee in one hand, she and Giselle dashed down the halls, trying to beat the clock. Finally, they had made it inside the classroom.

"Whoa, Slow down girls". A man with blond hair and a blond mustache said to her, bemused.

"You would have made it.".

He looked mean, but the friendly voice contrasted his physical appearance. He had on a blue dress shirt and dark-brown pants. He looked to be in his late twenties.

The final bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom.

"Okay, I have assigned sits for y'all". He announced.

The whole classroom groaned.

"Alison Smith your with Drew Martin, here in this first double desk". He said tapping it with his finger's.

"Madison Blake, your with Giselle Dickerson".

Both girls gave a girly squeal.

"John Barrett, your with Randy Dillon and Malcolm Resse your with Derrek Matthews". He concluded.

"Who thought we'll be all together here". Giselle said as he notice Derrek, Malcolm and Johnny in the same class.

Madison didn't respond.

Giselle looked back at her and she saw that she was staring at no other than Derrek Matthews.

"Because today is the first day of class, I'm going to let y'all socialize just for today, tomorrow we're doing work".

The whole class cheered.

"Awesome, so Madison what so you want to talk about?". Giselle asked as she turned to see Maddy, who still was staring at Derrek.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I'm going to fix this, right now". Giselle stood up.

Madison snapped back to reality.

"What?". She asked confused.

"Just wait here". She then started walking to Malcolm and Derrek's desk.

She grabbed Malcolm from his shirt and pushed him away from his seat. He stumbled a little, but gain his balance.

"Hey!". He shouted.

Giselle sat on his seat and faced Derrek.

"Hi, I'm Giselle. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends, not really".

Giselle stood up and left, leaving a confused Derrek.

She went back to her sit.

"What did you do?". Madison asked confused.

"There I just broke up with him, now go and talk to him". Giselle said as she forced Madison to stand up.

"I don't think that's a great idea". Madison replied.

"Are you afraid?". Giselle asked teasingly.

"Afraid me? No". Madison said shaking her head.

"Okay, then show me your not afraid". Giselle challenged.

Madison gave her a small smile, grabbed her coffee and started walking towards Derrek and Malcolm who were in a deep conversation.

"That girl thinks she can treat me like if I perhaps happen to be a puppet, but one day I'll show her who's the boss around here". Malcolm said as he fixed his shirt.

"I can't wait to see that". Derrek responded smiling.

"Me either". Malcolm answered. He then had a feeling that somebody was standing behind him, so he turned around and saw Madison.

"What, are you going to drag me away too?". He asked annoyed.

"No". Madison simply responded.

"Okay, well I'm guessing you too want to talk to Derrek here, so I'll leave you guys to it". Malcolm stood up and left.

As Madison saw Malcolm leave, she turned to where Derrek was sitting and saw that he was staring at her. Her ears got hot and her hands stared to sweat. She wanted to leave but she didn't want to be rude, so she smiled at him.

"Is that coffee you're drinking?". Derrek asked.

"Yep, I think it's French". Madison responded nervously.

"Cool". Derrek said, nodding.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds until Madison spoke.

"Can I confess something?". Madison unexpectedly asked.

"Sure!".

"You have the prettiest smile I've ever seen". Madison said blushing, but Derrek didn't notice that.

"Thank you ! You're pretty cute yourself". Derrek replied.

"Thank you Derrek".

"Hey Derrek, you gotta see this!". Johnny yelled as he and Malcolm were laughing along with a group of kids.

"I'll see you around Maddie". He said as he got up.

"Yeah you will". She smiled, waving goodbye.

Giselle sneaked to were Madison was sitting.

"What happen!". Giselle whispered close to her ear which made Maddie jump.

"Giselle! I almost had a heart attack!".

"Sorry. So what happen with Derrek?". Giselle asked.

"Nothing important, we only had a friendly conversation, and that's all".

"Cool, hey tell you what, why don't we go to the mall today and buy Derrek's present". Giselle suggested

"That's an awesome idea. How does 5:30 sound?". Maddie asked.

"Cool with me". Giselle replied.

************†*************†*****************†********************************

The end of the first day of school came to an end and Malcolm, Giselle, Johnny, Derrek and Madison got out the bus and waved goodbye to their friends.

"Wow, today was awesome. I can't believe we have 3 classes together". Johnny said excitedly as they started walking.

"I know right". Malcolm answered.

"So, Derrek did you liked your fist day of school?". Madison asked.

"Yeah, it was great, especially since I have you guys to guide me". Derrek answered wrapping his arms around Madison, Malcolm, Johnny and Giselle elbows.

"Anything for a friend". Giselle responded.

All five of them lived in the same neighborhood, Logan and Chase lived in a big house, but Logan's house was more expensive. Lola and Ashley and Micheaels families lived in a medium size house right next to each other.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later". Malcolm waved.

"Me too". Derrek added.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow". Madison, and Johnny replied.

"Bye Derrek, bye geeky boy". Giselle said.

"I'm not a geek! Get that thru your head". Malcolm shouted angrily.

******************††***†******************************************

 **The Resses home**

"I'm home!". Malcolm yelled as he entered.

"There's my little boy". Logan smiled taking his sons backpack off his back.

"Dad, who many times do I have to tell you, that Im not a little boy anymore". Malcolm whined.

Logan smiled.

"So how was your first day at school?". Quinn asked as she entered the room.

"Same old, same old". Malcolm shrugged and sat on the couch.

"Why do you sound like your in a bad mood?". Quinn asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm just tired of riding the school bus every day. Do you guys know how bad it smells in there".

"Look Malcolm I promise you that I'll buy you a new car when you turn 15". Logan said.

Malcolm eyes widen.

"Really dad?".

"Well, first we need to see if your mom agrees". Logan eyed Quinn.

Malcolm looked at her mom with puppy eyes.

"Please Mom, please...".

Quinn thought for a moment.

"Alright". Quinn nodded.

"Your the best mom, you too dad". Malcolm said as he hugged his mother first and then hugged his dad.

* * *

 **Matthews House**

"Mom, dad I'm home?". Derrek announced as he entered his home.

"I'm in the kitchen Derrek". Zoey replied.

Derrek sat his stuff down and headed himself to the kitchen.

"Hey mom!".

"Derrek how was school?". Zoey asked.

"It was pretty good actually, Madison, Giselle Johnny and Malcolm helped me a lot". He answered as he grabbed a grape from the kitchen counter.

"That's great! Hey are you ready to eat my special Lasagna Fritta with Watermelon Salad. Zoey asked excitedly.

"Wow mom that sounds delicious! Hey where's dad?". Derrek said sitting down.

"Here I am!". Chase entered the kitchen, giving Zoey a kiss and patting his sons back.

"Where were you dad?". Derrek asked.

"Well, Logan wants to pick a book of mine and create movie with it".

"That's great dad!". Derrek congratulated.

"Thanks, but anyways how was school?". Chase asked.

"I really like it".

"That's great Derrek". Chase smiled.

"Okay, now who wants some delicious food". Zoey asked.

"We do!". Derrek and Chase both responded raising their hands.

* * *

 ****************************************†*******************************

 **The Blake's home**

Madison's dad was outside mowing the yard as she aprached to her house.

"Hi Daddy". She greeted happily.

"Hi Madison". Vince responded without any emotion as he continued mowing the lawn.

She felt a sharp pain in her heart. She couldn't understand why her dad always ignored her.

 _"Did I do something wrong? Or does he just hate me?"._ Madison thought.

"Is mom home?". Madison yelled over the sound of the mowing machine.

"Yeah". He simply said.

She slowly walked towards the front door. She looked back at her father and after a minute, she entered.

She closed the door behind her.

"Maddie is that you?". Lola asked as she entered the living room.

"Yeah, its me". Madison answer dully.

"How was your first day of school, my beautiful princes". Lola asked hugging her.

"It was great". She answered sadly.

"You don't sound exited. Want to tell me what's wrong?". Lola asked.

"Can I ask you something?". Madison asked.

"Anything". Lola answered.

Madison waited for a couple of seconds.

"Does... does dad hate me?".

"No, he adores you, why do you think he hates you?".

"Well every time I try to have a father-daughter conversation with him, he just makes up an excuse and leaves. For example today, when I got home from school, he was mowing the yard and I said 'Hi daddy!' and he didn't have the decency of turning off the mowing machine to give me a warm welcome, he just said 'Hi Madison' without no emotion on his face. It made me feel as if I was just another worthless person on this earth". Madison felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Lola quickly hugged her.

"Baby, your dad loves you a lot, he's just stressing about his football team not making it to the world finals, but he'll get over it, I promise you".

"I think that he should worry more about us than his stupid football team. We're his family and family is the first priority in any situation". Madison responded sobbing into her mothers blouse.

"Maddie I promise that I'll talk to him about it, okay?".

Maddie nodded.

"Now go wash your hands and get ready to eat".

"Okay mom". Madison stood up.

She turned to face Lola.

"Thanks for always being there for me mom".

Lola smiled.

"I'll always here for you Maddie, always".

Madison smiled, gave her mom a kiss on her cheek and left to the kitchen to wash her hands.

 ***************************************** ********************†********

 **A Feather From My Heart**

 **-ChoeyFan**


	4. Chase's Secret

**A feather From My Heart**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Zoey 101**

 **Chapter 3 - Chases Secret**

"Chase, Derek I'm going to the mall with Lola and Quinn. Any of you guys want to come?". Zoey asked as she grabbed her purse.

"No mom, I have some homework to finish up". Derek was sitting at the kitchen table.

"And I'm heading to Logan's house to talk about the movie that he wants to do with my book". Chase added as he washed the dishes.

"Okay then, I'll be back in one hour". Zoey said closing the door behind her.

"Bye!". Both Chase and Derek replied.

Chase took awhile to finish washing and drying the dishes. When he finally finished, he turned and looked at Derek, who was really focus in the homework that he was doing.

Chase let out a smile.

He pulled out a chair and sat down next to his son.

"Wow, homework on the first day of school huh?". Chase asked.

Derek looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, but is simple stuff, believe me". Derek responded.

"Good".

"Hey dad, I know that it may be weird for me to ask you this but, can you tell me how you and mom meet?". Derek asked as he closed his history book.

"Its not weird for you to ask Derek. Okay umm... well your mom and I meet at a school named Pacific Coast Academy. Her dad was dropping her off along with his brother Dustin, and I just happen to pass by and I saw her, her beauty amazed me, and I couldn't help but smile. As I got close to where she was standing I said 'Hey'. She smiled and 'hey' me back with a small wave. Because I was looking at her and wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I crashed my bike into a flag pole. Your mom rushed to where I was laying and helped me up and for that moment on, I fell in love with her". Chase stated.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _(Chase rides over on his bike)_

 _ **Chase** : Hey! _

_**Zoey** : Hey! _

_(Chase crashes into flagpole)_

 _**Zoey** : Are you okay? _

_**Chase** : Uh, yeah! I was just uh...checking the flag! ...It's a flag._

 _**Zoey** : Um, I think your arm's bleeding._

 _**Chase** : Oh! Yeah uh, sorry, that's what happens when um, when I get wounded._

 _**Zoey** :(giggles) I'm Zoey._

 _**Chase** : Chase. So uh, are you like a new student here at PCA? Okay, that was a stupid question, why else would you be here? I guess you could be like, dropping someone off, or uh...you know what, I'll bleed, you talk! What's up?_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Did mom felt the same?". Derek asked **.**

"Umm I don't think so. Zoey and me became really good friends. She trusted me a lot, more than her 'Girl Friends', and I trusted her more than I trusted Logan and Michael. As the years passed, I got to know your mom a little better and I realized that Zoey wasn't just another crush. I was sure that I was in love with her. I kept this love as a secret for 3 years".

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Chase** : Man I am so psyched for spring break._

 _ **Michael** : You and me both, I need to de-stress._

 _ **Michael** : Hey, how many pairs of underwear should I pack?_

 _**Chase** : Uhh, I don't really feel qualified to help you with your underwear math._

 _ **Michael** : Let's see, we'll be at Logan's house for 6 days, and I'd like to change it at least once a day...(Chase suspectedly packs cologne in his suitcase)_

 _**Michael** : What'd you just pack in your suitcase?_

 _**Chase** : Nothing. _

_**Michael** : Yeah you did, what was it? _

_(Michael tries to see what it is and Chase blocks him)_

 _**Michael** : Psshh. Fine don't let me see it. (Michael runs and grabs the cologne)_

 _ **Michael** : Ha! (smells it) Cologne! _

_**Chase** (suspiciously lies): No, it's medicine for pimples._

 _ **Michael** : Well you must have some sweet smelling pimples. _

_(Chase grabs back cologne)_

 _ **Chase** : What a pimple can't smell nice?_

 _**Michael** : Well I think you want to smell nice for a young lady that goes by the name of Zoey. _

_**Chase** : Maybe I want to smell nice for you. Ever think of that?_

 _**Michael** : You know what you'd ought to do on the spring break trip?_

 _**Chase** : What should I do? _

_**Michael** : You should tell Zoey you love her. _

_**Chase** : Man go do your underwear math. _

_**Michael** : This is the perfect time, spring break, Santa Barbara, right by the beach, it's very romantic. _

_**Chase** : So?_

 _**Michael** : So it's the perfect time to tell Zoey you love her._

 _ **Chase** : Would you stop saying that so loud?_

 _ **Michael** : Why? _

_**Chase** : I don't want people to know okay?_

 _**Michael** : Everyone on planet Earth knows you love her! The people on Neptune even know. Yeah they're up there right now on Neptune saying... **Michael** (impersonating an alien): Did you know Chase loves Zoey? **Michael** (impersonating another Alien): Why yes I do, the whole galaxy knows Haha. _

_**Chase** (annoyed by Michael): You talk so much. _

_**Michael** : The only person who doesn't know you love Zoey is Zoey. Why don't you just tell her already? _

_**Chase** : Because I don't want Zoey to know I love - (Logan walks in) - brustlesprouts!_

 ** _End of flashback_**

"Wait, did you just say 3 years". Derek questioned him surprised.

Chase nodded.

"Why?".

"I know it sounds pathetic, but I was afraid that if I told her how I felt, our friendship would suddenly end, because I thought that she might my not feel the same way as I did. but one day your grandparents came to PCA because they had great news for your mother and uncle. Your grandad was offered a job in England and they told you mom and uncle if they wanted to go or stay at PCA. Dustin didn't had to think it twice, and decline the offer but your mom had to think about it a little bit more.

She went to talk to her friends about what her mom and dad told her and she decided to talk to me before she made a choise.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Quinn:** Chase doesn't know about this yet?!_

 _ **Zoey** : No, and his opinion means everything to me._

 _ **Michael** : Well, why haven't you asked him yet?_

 _ **Zoey** : 'Cause, you know...we're really close friends. And it's just hard to tell him I might be leaving._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Then things got worse". Chase gave a long sight.

"Worse how?". Derrek asked as he ate some green grapes.

"Well, I guess some people heard the conversation your mom had with her friends and started to spread rumors about her leaving. At that time I didn't know about Zoey thinking on leaving PCA, until a friend of mine mentioned it. I was so confused, and I reassured him that Zoey wasn't leaving, but he then looked at me with a serious face and told me that she was really leaving. That...that really crushed my heart, I mean how can Zoey leave and tell the whole world about it without telling her best friend first?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Mark** : So, what do you think about Zoey?_

 _ **C** **hase** : What about her?_

 _ **Mark** : Leaving PCA? Moving to London?_

 _ **Chase** : Okay, where did you hear this?_

 _ **Mark** : Everywhere! I heard it from like three different people. ...Zoey didn't tell you?_

 _ **Chase** :(looking angry) No...she didn't._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Later that day she came to my dorm room and told me she wanted to talk about the opportunity her mom and dad had given her to study in Convinton, England. Me, thinking that she had already made up her mind, I started advising her on what clothes to wear, now that she was going to move there. After she saw how rude I was being with her, she asked me if I was asking her to leave PCA and transfer to Covington, I said yes and she left.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Zoey:** That's all you have to say?_

 _ **Chase** : Oh yeah! They drive on the left in England, so be careful crossing the street._

 _ **Zoey** : Thanks...I appreciate the advice._

 _ **Chase** : (sadly) Anytime..._

 _(Zoey walks away)_

 _ **End flashback**_

That evening when Zoey left, I didn't bother to go to her goodbye party because I knew that seen her was going to hurt me.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Zoey** : Chase?_

 _ **Michael** : I told him when you were leaving..._

 _ **Quinn** : So did we..._

 _ **Zoey** : Okay._

 _ **Michael** : Hey...you know Chase. He was probably on his way here, and fell down some stairs...landed on his big bush of a head!_

 _ **End of flashback**_

That night Michael, Johnny's dad, came to talk to me about not saying goodbye to your mom.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Michael** : Zoey left!_

 _ **Chase** : Oh yeah...today was the day. Listen, do you think you could help me with my serve, 'cause if we're gonna win this tournament- (Michael takes Chase's volleyball and throws it)_

 _ **Chase:** You heaved my ball!_

 _ **Michael** : What's your problem?_

 _ **Chase** : Well...my volleyball's way over there now..._

 _ **Michael** : How can you not care that Zoey left?_

 _ **Chase** : Who says I don't care?_

 _ **Michael** : Well you don't act like it!_

 _ **Chase** : And since when are you in charge of how I should act?_

 _ **Michael** : I'm just trying to talk to you, man._

 _ **Chase** : Well let me know when you want to talk about something else._

 _( Michael Grabs Chase by his arm.)_

 _Michael: How can you just let Zoey leave like that!_

 _ **Chase** : Because she didnt talk to me first about leaving PCA! I had to hear about it in the halls, and all over campus! Do you know how that made me feel? She didn't even care enough to tell me herself, before I had to hear it from Del Figgalo, and some other guys I barely know!_

 _ **Michael** : Woah, woah, wait a second-_

 _ **Chase** : If she doesn't care about me, then why should I care about saying goodbye to her?!_

 _ **Michael** : Zoey cared about your opinion the most!_

 _ **Chase** : Yeah, right!_

 _ **Michael** : YEAH, right! She said, "Chase's opinion means everything to me!"_

 _ **Chase** : Then why didn't she come talk to me about it before she decided to go?_

 _ **Michael** : She did! She hadn't made up her mind yet when she went to talk to you! And guess what! If you had said "don't go," she'd still be here!_

 _ **Chase** : (running his hands through his hair) Oh God...I'm an IDIOT!_

 _ **Michael** : Hey! Finally we're on the same page!_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"But did you ever apologize to her". Derek asked.

"The next morning Quinn was helping me in video chatting with her and when we started talking I gave her my most sincere apologies. She accepted them, but when I asked her when she would be back at PCA, she told me that she wasn't planning on moving back, so I accepted her decision and tried to move on with my life. A couple of weeks later I meet this girl named Gretchen, she was almost an exact replica of you mom. I try to replace that empty space that your mom had left with Gretchen. My friends quickly notice how obnoxious and disgusting Gretchen was so Logan and Michael decided to have a talk with me. After the arguing Logan and Michael made me realize that I could never replace Zoey with Gretchen because she wasn't Zoey. The only thing I didn't know was that my roommates had left the web can on by accident, so your mom saw everything that I had said.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _(Zoey listening in on the webcam)_

 _ **Chase** : You're right... Everything you guys said is true._

 _ **Michael** : We know you miss Zoey man. _

_**Chase** : I don't just miss her... I'm in love with her. I've been in love with Zoey ever since I met she got out of her dad's car, and I saw her standing there, and I rode my bike into that stupid flagpole _

_(Zoey softly smiles)_

 _I was in love with Zoey before I hit the ground, and I don't think that feelings ever gonna go away._

 _(Zoey looks surprised)_

 ** _End of flashback_**

"So mom saw you confess you feeling towards her!?". Derrek asked surprised.

Yeah and I decided to transfer to England. I got there and went to her doorm room but then her roommate told me that she had transfer back to PCA. Then I send Michael a video chat request, but for my surprise Zoey answered it. She told me that she heard me say that I was in love with her and that she transfered back to PCA because she thought that there was a possibility that she might feel the same way as I do. I wanted to kick my self for transferring to Covington, but hearing that she might feel the same as I did made me breath in relief. Unfortunately I couldn't transfer back to PCA because my parents told me to stay at least a full semester, so Zoey and I decided to try and be together when my semester in Covington ends. As the semester ended I quickly packed my stuff and jumped in a plane in my way back to PCA. It was prom night and Zoey was walking down the starts when I decided to call her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _(Zoey's phone rings; she answers)_

 _ **Zoey** : Hello?_

 _ **Chase** : Hey, Zoe._

 _ **Zoey** : Chase! How's England?_

 _ **Chase** : Ah, you know. Boiled food, people driving on the wrong side of the street. You've seen movies._

 _ **Zoey** : I have._

 _ **Chase:** How are you doing?_

 _ **Zoey:** Okay... I guess_

 _ **Chase:** That doesn't sound very Zoeyish._

 _(Zoey sights)_

 _ **Zoey:** I haven't been having the greatest night._

 _ **Chase** : What's wrong?_

 _ **Zoey:** I don't know_

 _ **Chase:** Wait isn't PCA having their prom tonight?_

 _ **Zoey:** Yeah, but I kinda blew it off **.**_

 _ **Chase:** How come?_

 _ **Zoey:** Cuz I didn't want to go by myself_

 _ **Chase:** Ah... **.** Then turn around_

 _(Zoey slowly turns and looks up)_

 _ **Zoey:** Chase!_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"So after that night Zoey and I became Boyfriend an girlfriend".

"So happy ending. All of you and moms problems ended?".

Chase stood up and looked at his son.

"Let me tell you something Derrek, life isn't perfect, and even though your mom and I had a happily ever ending, that doesn't mean that problems will not show later in the future. The only thing you need to know is that you have a mom and dad that love you, and that every time you need an advice or just a friendly shoulder to cry on, remember that we'll always be here for you... Always".

Derrek stood up and have Chase a tight hug.

"Thanks dad. I'm feel proud to say that I feel lucky in having you and mom as my parents". Derrek said as he broke the hug.

"And we're blessed to have a son like you Derrek". Chase confessed as he patted Derrek's back.

"Okay, now that we're talking about your mom, can I trust you on something?". Chase nervously asked.

"Of course dad".

"But you need to promise me that you'll keep it as a secret". Chase whispered.

"I promise dad, but tell me what's going on?".

 *********************AFeather From My Heart**************************************

Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Ashley, Giselle and Madison where all wondering around the mall.

"So, neithere of Chase or Derrek wanted to come to the mall?". Ashley asked Zoey as they walked.

"No, Derrek had some homework to do and Chase was meeting with Logan to talk about a movie he wants to produce with one of Chase's books". Zoey replied excitedly.

Lola and Quinn looked at each other showing a small smile.

"Hey mom, can me and Giselle go and look around?". Madison asked Lola.

"Sure, but don't go to far". Lola responded.

"No worries mom". Madison said as she grabbed Giselle's arm.

30 minutes passsed and Madison was dragging Giselle all around the stores of the mall.

"Wait, wait!. We've been running all around like crazy, and you still haven't picked a present for Derrek". Giselle said annoyed.

"Sorry, but I want Derrek's present to be something special, just like he is to me". Madison responded.

"Oh boy". Giselle rolled her eyes.

"Hey what about this best friend heart necklace with this blue Versace cologne?". Madison showed her a bronze heart shaped necklace with the cologne.

"That looks like a present that Derrek will appreciate".

Madison smiled and sniffed the cologne.

"What are you buying?". Madison asked Giselle.

"This pair of black Van's shoes and this white polo shirt". Giselle said proudly.

"Nice choice".

 *********************AFeather From My Heart**************************************

"Are you serious dad". Derrek asked surprised.

"Oh, I'm dead serious. So are you going to help me with this?". Chase asked.

"Of course! But, tell me, how long have you thought of doing this?".

"I've been working on this for 2 whole months!".

"Wow, and I never notice".

"Well that's how sneaky I can be". Chase responded with a grin.

"Now go get ready, because your grandparentsae will be here in just a minute". Chase stood up clapping his hands.

"Wait, why are they coming?". Derrek asked as he stood up.

"Because I need to talk to them". Chase eyed Derrek and he finally understood what his dad was up to.

There was a knock on the door.

"And they're here". Chase quickly rushed to the door and open it.

"Good afternoon Mrs. And Mr Brook's". Chase hugged them.

"Chase, is so good to see you". Both of Zoeys parents happily greeted.

"Dustin I missed you man!". Chase hugged Dustin next.

"Me too Chase!".

"Please come in". Chase stepped aside for them to entered.

They came in and Derrek greeted also greeted his grandparents and his uncle with a big thight hug. They sat down in the couch.

"So Chase, you wanted to talk to us?". Mr. Brooks asked.

"Well, umm…" Chase clears his throat before continuing.

"Im sure you all know that after the reunion that we had at PCA a couple of years ago me and Zoey decided to have a small marriage along with Lola and Vince. Well now I'm more in love with Zoey, than I ever had been before in the past. And I want her to be safe, loved, protected, and taken care of for the rest of her life. I believe I can provide that kind of safety, comittment, and happiness for her until I die. So, I'm wondering may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?". Chase finished.

Mr. and Mrs. Brooks just stared at Chase with big grins on their faces. They both pull Chase into a hug before releasing him.

 _"That's a good sign right?". Chase thought_

"Yes. Of course you can darling". Mrs. Brooks answers.

"I was waiting patiently for you to asks us this Chase. Good job, and congratulations". Mr. Brooks agreed.

" Thank you so much. I know how much Zoey loves and respects the three of y'all, and it didn't seem right to do this behind your back." Chase replied.

"Me, my husband and Dustin appreciate your courage Chase, and like we said you have our blessing." Mrs. Brooks reassures Chase.

"Have you picked out the ring? And when are you proposing? Do your parents know?" Dustin asked Chase.

"I have the ring in my pocket if you would like to see it. I plan on popping the question at Derrek's birthday party which is the day after tomorrow when all of us are gathered together. Lola and Quinn have been helping me a lot, and are equally excited. And yes, I actually went to my parents first." I respond.

"Can we see the ring?" Dustin smirks.

"Sure" Chase reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a black ring box. He hands it over to Mr. and Mrs. Brooks.

"Wow!" They whisper in shock and awe.

"It's very beautiful". Mrs Brooks commented.

"Just like your daughter". Chase retorts.

They all look up and smile at him.

"The ring I paid for myself by working extra hours at my office. It's not much, but she deserves the best, and I'm gonna give it to her, the best I can." Chase tells them.

"And we have complete faith in you Chase. Take care of our little girl, or else". Mr. Brooks jokes.

"You got it sir". Chase smiled.

"Well, unfortunately, I have to go and handle personal problems. We'll see you both at the party". Mr. Brooks said as he, his wife and Dustin stood up.

"Of course and thanks again for giving me this opportunity. I won't disappoint you". Chase honestly tell them.

They all just nod, as Chase and Derrek escorted them out.

Chase close the door behind and looked back at Derrek.

"So what now?". Derrek asked

"We need to meet with Michael, Logan, Lola and Quinn". Chase said as he took his phone put and dialed some numbers.

"Lola? Hey, yeah it's me. Listen, can we meet up someplace? Some bad thoughts and worries are lingering around me about the proposal. I could use some support." Chase tells Lola.

 *********************AFeather From My Heart**************************************

"Chase? Yeah, definitely. We're just about finished here. We can drop Zoey off at your house before meeting you at Quinn's house in half an hour or so?". Lola suggests.

"Sure, sounds good. See ya soon, thanks." Chase replies.

"Of course. No problem." Lola answered before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Quinna asks out of the blue.

"Chase." Lola replies.

"Chase? Is everything alright?" Quinn questions.

"Yeah, he's just having pre-proposal jitters is all. He asked if we could meet up with him to provide some comfort and support. I can't have imagine how much pressure and stress it has been on him. Not to mention keeping it a secret from Zoey." Lola tells her.

"Keeping what a secret from Zoey?" Ashley shouts loudly as she gets in the car.

"Discretion Ash, please?" Lola scowled.

"And you know what too. Chase's proposal." Quinn adds.

"Right. It's so romantic and sweet!". Ashley sighs.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about Zoey? It's not like we can bring her to meet up with Chase". Quinn commented.

"I've got it covered." Lola assures them.

"You have what covered?" Zoey asks as she approaches them.

"Jeez Zo. You scared me." Ashley scoffs.

"Sorry." She nonchalantly apologizes before stepping in and sitting across from Lola in the passenger seat. Quinn, and Ashley sat at the back of the van and Madison and Giselle sat an the very backseats.

"Umm…Lola was just telling us about her new role in this movie. We had asked her if she was ready to go." Quinn explains.

"Oh, okay." Zoey doesn't question her reply, and they all remainedbsilent for the rest of the journey toward her house.

When they reach it, Lola pulls into the driveway and stops the car.

"This was fun. Thanks ladies." Zoey said.

"Sure." Quinn nods.

Thay all smile at her.

"Later." Zoey waves goodbye.

"Later!" They yell back.

"Whoo…that was a close one" Lola said in relief.

"Off to the Quinns house then?" Ashley asks.

Lola pulled the car out of Zoeys driveway, and we head the other direction to meet Chase.

It's was relatively quiet ride over to the Quinns house until we heard Madison comment from the backseat.

"Oh my God! I can't believe Choey Matthews is getting engaged!" Madison said in exitement.

"Choey Matthews?" Lola asks her.

"Yes. You heard me. Every couple and relationship has a shipping name." She adds.

"Maddie, I think you've been getting way to involved into your fanfiction and fandoms." Lola retorted.

"Wait. What's mine with Logan? Don't give me that look Lola. I'm curious." Quinn said.

"That would be Quogan, Mrs. Resse". Maddie replied.

"I like my shipping name". Quinn let's out a smirk.

We reach the Quinn's house in record time. Let's hope Chase hasn't gone insane yet.

 *********************AFeather From My Heart**************************************

 **-ChoeyForever**


	5. Problems

**A feather From My Heart**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Zoey 101**

 **Chapter 4**

Zoey got to her home, but notice that Chase or Derrek where no where. After a couple of minutes she heard a knock on the door.

Zoey opened the door, and for her surprise she saw her parents standing there.

"Mom, Dad?" Zoey choked out, and before she had a chance to move or say anything else, she's suddenly smothered in a bone crushing hug.

"We're so happy to see you Zoey." Zoeys Mom announced as they let go of her.

"Me too mom, but what are you doing here?." Zoey tells them.

"Well, we don't want to miss on something important that's going to happen in 2 days". Zoeys mom confessed.

"Right, we want to be part of you and…" Zoeys Dad started.

"Carl!" Zoeys Mom chided

"Sorry. Sorry." Zoeys Dad apologized.

Zoey began to stare at them with a menacing glare. She tried to remember what was going to happen in 2 days.

"Ah, I see why your here". Zoey grinned.

Mr and Mrs Brooks give each other a nervous look.

"Your here for Derreks birthday party, right?".

"Yesssssss... That's why we came here, we didn't want to miss Derrek's birthday party". Zoeys dad answered a little to quickly.

"I knew it!". Zoey snapped her fingers in victory.

They just flashed her big grins.

"Are you sure that's it? Nothing is wrong right?" Zoey asked in suspicion.

"Nope, but we do want to ask you one thing?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah?".

"Can we stay in your home for this 2 days only?". Zoeys dad asked her.

"Dad, you don't even have to ask my home is your home". Zoey answered as she grabbed her mom and dads suitcases.

"Thank you honey". Zoeys mom replied.

They still had those grins which confused Zoey more.

"Do they know something I don't?". Zoey thought.

 **_A Feather From My Heart_**

"No I'm a telling you that we should have hot girls at Chase's bachelor party!". Logan argued with Michael while Chase, Derrek, Johnny and Malcolm watched.

"Are you out of your mind!? Do you think Zoey would approve that!?". Michael yelled.

"Zoey doesn't need to approve anything in this bachelor party that WE'RE planning?". Logan crossed his arms.

"Guys! You two arguing isn't helping my situation. No offense." Chase confessed.

"Sorry". Michael and Logan responded embarrassed.

As they were waiting for the girls minus Zoey to arrive, Chase's phone suddenly rang. He pulls it out and reads the call ID. 'Zoey.'

"Man! It's Zoey calling. What do I do? I can't lie to her, she'll see right through it." Chase announced.

"Give it to me." Derrek suggested.

"Hello?" Zoey greets.

"Hi Mom. This is Derrek, dad left his phone on the table while he went to Logans library room to talk about the book/movie he wants to do."

"Jeez…nice improvisation Derrek." Malcolm whispered.

"Shh!" Logan shushed.

He just rolled his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Tell her that we're just about finished here." Michael mentioned.

Derrek nodded.

"Oh okay, will you have him call me when she gets done?". Zoey comments.

"Actually, we're almost done here, so dad can you call you back in a few minutes". Derrek adds.

"Okay. Sounds good. Thanks baby." Zoey said.

"No problem mom, later." Derrek answers.

"Later." Zoey replies.

Derrek hands Chase the phone back.

"So?". Chase asked.

"Settle down dad. Mom doesn't suspect a thing".

"Good?". Chase said in relief.

"Let's see what the other girls have to say in terms of advice." Michael commented.

"Yeah, they know Zoey better than anyone." Logan added.

"Right which is why I invited them here in the first place." Chase explained.

"By the way, shouldn't they be here by now?" Malcolm asked.

"We're here. Hold your horses." Quinn comes in first and hugs us all. Lola followed, then Ashley, and finally Madison and Gisselle.

"About time." Logan retorted.

"I'm glad you all made it." Chase smiled at all of his friends. They grinned back at him. They all find a the large couch Logan has in his livingroom an they all squeeze into it.

"So, Lola was saying something about pre-proposal jitters?". Ashley asks jumping right into the subject.

"Umm I'm just worried. What if she says no. What if she thinks im way too corny, what if...". Chase babbled.

"Chase stop thinking of the 'What If's'. You know that Zoey is going to say yes, because shes madly in love with you. And we also know that that your the most corny and romantic guy since we were in highschool and in college, so you dont have to worry about anythining. Logan testified.

"Nice delivery. Anyway, there is no way Zoey will say no to you. And that all of us present, plus her parents, and the boys, support you both immensely no matter what because we all love you two to pieces." Lola clarified.

"Couldn't of said it better myself Lola." Michael grinned.

"But, that's what I said as well." Logan winned.

Quinn side hugged Logan.

"I Love you" Logan whispered.

We all start chuckling at the humor.

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"You guys make me feel so much better now. But i do have a question for Logan and Michael?". Chase announced.

"And whats that?" Logan asked.

"I was hoping you and Michael would consider being my best mans of sorts? I mean, I know this whole thing is new and informal, but yeah, I respect both of y'all the most and we're so alike as well. I thought you and Michael would be the perfect persons to fill the role." Chase suggested.

Michael started to tear up, but he dried his tears almost immediately.

"Of course Chase. You and Zoey are two of my closest friends." Logan responded while Michael nodded.

We all smile at one another.

"Thanks Logan, Michael. It means the world to me since Zoey will more than likely ask Quinn and Lola to be her maids of honor". Chase said.

Lola and Quinn smiled.

"Well, thanks for the advice guys i really appreciate it. Come on Derrek, lets go before your mom starts to suspect". Chase said as he lead himself to the door.

"Your welcome Chase, and dont worry so much about the proposal, alrighty". Lola replied with a smile.

"I won't, bye guys". Chase and Derrek waved goodbye.

Later". The whole group responded.

 **_A Feather From My Heart_**

It was almost 9:30p. When Chase and Derrek arrived to their home.

"Lets enter quietly". Chase whispered as they entered the dark house.

Derrek nodded and followed his dad.

Derrek closed the door and suddenly a light came on. They looked in front of them and they saw Zoey in her pijamas, arms crossed, and with a serious face.

"Ya"ll finally made it". Zoey said.

"Yeah, sorry for the delay honey, I guess we kinda got lost track of time". Chase chucked nervously.

"I notice, cuz you didnt call me back". Zoey replied.

"Mom, thats my fault, i forgot to tell dad to return your call, I kinda got busy talking with Malcolm". Derrek anounced embarrassed.

"Thats okay Derrek. Now go up to bed, because you have school tomorrow". Zoey said as he kissed Derrek's forehead.

"Right, goodnight mom, dad". Derrek answered as he went up stairs.

"Goodnight". Both Chase and Zoey replied.

Zoey turned to Chase.

"Sit with me". Zoey sat down in the sofa and patted the empty spot next to her.

Chase took off his jacket and sat next to her. She layed her head in his shoulder.

"You know, today i had a special visit from some people very important to me". Zoey said.

"Really, who?". He asked pretending to be confused.

"My parent's and Dustin, they came for Derreks 16 birthday party and i offered them to stay in our guestroom. Thats okay with you right?". Zoey asked.

"I have no problem Zo,".

"Awesome, now why dont we head up to bed". Zoey said as she sat up.

"Let's". Chase said as he picked up Zoey and carried her up stairs while Zoey giggled.

 **Next day at School**

Derrek, Madison, Gisselle, Malcolm and Johnny were sitting on theatre class.

"So we all now that our class is in charge of the Romeo and Juliet play this year and im looking for students who want to play the main roles". Mr. Dan announced.

"I'll play Tibalt". Malcolm said as he raised his hand.

"Awesome, i have Malcolm on the list". Mr. Dan replied, checking off Malcolm's name.

"I'll be glad to play Romeo". Derrek offered.

"I was waitting for you to say that Mr. Matthews. You'll be perfect for this role". Mr. Dan said excitedly.

"Um...Thanks". Derrek replied.

"Hey Maddie this is your chance to spend some time with Derrek". Gisselle whispered to Madison.

"That's a good idea Gisselle, but im not so into participating in this play". Maddison said with sadness in her voice.

"Whats wrong?". Gisselle asked.

Madison sighted.

"Well lets say that I been having some problems communicating with my dad. He's been so busy with his football team that he rarely talks to me or my mom. Now he plans to join the U.S army, and my guesses are that he wants to be away from us". Madison told Gisselle, who hugged her friend.

"Im sorry Maddie, but i really suggest that You'll join this play, just to get off of your home problems".

"You're right, Mr. Dan I'll play the role of juliet". Madison stated.

"And I'll play Mercurio". Johnny said.

"Thats great Maddie and Johnny". Mr. Dan replied, marking off their names.

"Okay, we have the main roles picked up, and thats the most important thing as it for now. I'll now give all my main characters the scripts, so y'all could start rehearsing". Mr. Dan explained.

"Wow Derrek, you and Madison, on a play together, Nice!". Johnny said playfully pushing Derrek.

"What do you mean?". Derrek asked confused.

"Man, everyone thinks you and her make the most perfect couple".

"Thats a lie". Derrek said as Mr. Dan handed him a script.

"Okay... If you say so...". Johnny replied as he grinned.

"Hey Derrek, why dont we go to my house and read over the script?". Maddie asked.

"Thats good with me". Derrek smiled which made Maddie melt.

 **After school at Madison's house**

"Mom im home". Madison yelled as she and Derrek entered her house.

Lola came out from the kitchen and greeted her daughter and Derrek.

"Hi Derrek!". Lola said as she hugged him.

"Hi Mrs. Blake". Derrek greeted.

"You can call me Lola". Lola said sweetly.

Derrek smiled.

"Mom, I invited Derrek here because we got assigned to play the main roles of the play Romeo and Juliet, and we want to read over the scripts together". Madison explained with a big smile.

"Congratulation, both of y'all. Yall can work here on the living room, while i bring some snacks". Lola said.

"Thanks". Both teenagers replied.

"No problem". Lola replied as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, is dad home?". Madison asked.

"He'll be here in a couple of minutes". Lola answered.

Madison nodded and turned her attention to Derrek, who was reading his script.

"Okay, lets get started". Maddison stated.

"Yeah, lets turn to page 134, lines 94-97". Derrek said.

"Why dont we start on scene 5 page 147 lines 109-123?". Maddie said happily.

"Umm sure". Derrek replied.

They turned to page 147 and Derrek started reading.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss". Derrek readed..

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss". Maddison readed.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?". Derrek readed.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer". Maddison readed.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair". Derrek readed.

Derrek stopped and looked at Madison.

"Umm it says on the script that i have to kiss juliet for at least 5 seconds. I dont know if its okay with you...". Derrek said.

"Its fine Derrek, we're being actor's right now and my mom said's that a good actor always follows the script". Maddiso said trying to control her emotions.

"Right, are you ready?". Derrek asked kind of nervous.

Maddison took a deep breath and nodded.

Derrek leanned down and kiss her lips for about 5 seconds. He broke the kiss and continued reading the script.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake". Derrek read.

Maddion didnt reponded. She looked stunned and had a goofy smile on.

"Um Maddie... You have the next line". Derrek pointed out.

"Oh um sorry...Then move not, while my prayer's effect I from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged". Maddie read.

"Then have my lips take the sin that they have took". Derrek said and for Madison's surprise Derrek kissed her again, like the script said.

Just then the front door open and Derrek and Madison jerked away.

Vince entered the house.

"Hi Derrek". Vince greeted.

"Hi Sr.". Derrek greeted embarrassed.

Vince walked past Derrek, ignoring Madison.

"Dad?". Madison said

"What Maddison? What do you want? I dont have time for your winning and arguing today...okay?". Vince told Madison with anger in his voice.

Derrek looked back at Madison who was crying hard. He walked over to where Vince was standing.

"I dont think yelling at Maddie was the right thing to do".

"What do care Matthews. Your like your mother when she was young, you like to butt in into people's life, just like her". Vince yelled.

Lola came rushing out of the kitchen.

"Whats going on here?". She asked.

"Im not going to stand here and let you insult my mother". Derrek yelled back with anger.

He stepped closser to Vince and he responded with a punch on his face.

"Vince, Whats your problem".Lola shouted rushing to Derrek who had some blood coming out of his mouth.

Madison also rushed to Derrek. She gently touched the bruse he had on his mouth.

"I hate you dad!". Madison whispered loudly.

Vince looked at Madison

"And i dont like living here!". Vince whispered and walked away.

"Derrek are you okay?". Madison asked.

"Yeah, im fine". Derrek responded.

"Im sorry for the way Vince shouted at you and also for the punch". Lola said apologetically, wipping some of Derrek's blood with a napkin.

"Its okay". Derrek tried to grin but couldn't.

"I better get going". Derrek said.

"We'll come with you, so we can explain the incident that happen here". Lola replied as she grabbed her purse and left the house with Maddie and Derrek.


	6. Fight?

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past.**

 **Disclaimer- I dont own Zoey 101.**

 **Chapter 6**

Lola, Madison and Derrek got off Lolas car and slowly and without saying a word, walked towards Chase and Zoeys front door.

Derrek opened the door and they all entered his house. Zoey, Chase and Dustin we're on the couch watching The FBI Files.

"Back already". Zoey said as she stood up and approached Derrek. She notice that her son had a bruise on his mouth.

"What happened to you Derrek!?". Zoey asked as she inspected Derrek's bruise.

"Vince punched him". Lola replied embarrassed.

"What!?". Chase and Dustin yelled as they aproached the group.

"What happen Lola?". Zoey calmly asked.

"Well, Derrek and Madison came to review over the script that they got for school and I told them that i was going to make some snacks, so i returned to the kitchen. From what Madison and Derrek told me, Vince came home a couple a minutes later. He greeted Derrek and ignored Maddie, so she tried to talk to him and he exploted. He stared to tell Maddie how annoying she was being. Derrek stood up for her and Vince told him to stop being like his mom, that the only thing he had in common with her mom was to butt in into people's life. Thats when i came out and ask what was going on but i was ignored. Then, Derrek told Vince that he wasnt going to stand there and let her mom be insulted, so he approached him and Vince responded with a punch". Lola explained.

"You okay Derrek?". Chase asked.

"Yeah dad, im fine". Derrek responded calmly.

"I guess i need to have a little talk with your immature husband Lola". Chase said as he rushed out the door.

"Chase, wait!". Zoey pleaded.

''I'll come with you Chase!". Dustin followed him.

"Dustin!". Zoey yelled.

"Chase!". Lola and Zoey rushed behind them, but fail to catch up cause they were already driving off on Chases motorcycle.

"We have to stop them". Zoey stated.

"Lets go". Lola jiggled the keys and everyone got on her van and left.

 **_The Fallen Ashes Of The Past_**

Chase and Dustin fianlly got to Vince's house. They knew that Zoey and Lola would arrive a lot later because of the traffic, so Chase dialed Michaels phone number.

"Hello?". Michael responded.

"Come outside". Chase replied seriously.

"Chase,whats going on?". Michael asked confused.

"I'll explain it when you get out here". Chase responded and hung up.

A couple of minutes later, Michael came out of his home to meet Chase and Dustin.

"Whats going on Chase... Oh hey Dustin". Michael greeted.

"Hi Michael".Dustin replied.

"So, whats going on?". Michael asked.

"Vince Blake punched Derrek". Chase said.

"What!? But how?". Michael said surprised.

"Because he defended Maddie". Chase responded.

"How dares him punch a teenage boy like Derrek. If what happen to you happened to me, i would also be pissed. So are we beating the crap out of Vince?". Michael suggested.

"No. I want to have a talk with Vince, a friendly talk, but i need you both in case he loses control. Because if he can hit a teenage kid he can hit any of us". Chase stated.

"You've got a point there Chase, okay lets do it". Michael said as he, Chase and Dustin walked to Vince's house.

As they got to the door, they notice that the door was slightly open, so they entered. As they searched around for Vince, they found at least 15 empty cans of beer on the floor. They approached the living room where Vince was watching Football and had a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Vince we need to talk". Chase firmly said.

"What are you doing here Matthews?". Vince asked as he stood up almost falling over.

"We're here because we want to talk about the insident that happen a couple of minutes ago. Why did you punched Derrek, Vince,... Why?". Chase asked.

Vince looked away for a moment.

"Cause i felt like it!". Vince rudely said.

"Well, let me tell you something, your not going to lay one hand on my son, cause if you do, things are going to get ugly, got it. You might have beat me up in high school, but your not going to beat my son". Chase responded angrily.

"Your not the boss of me Matthews, if you, your boy or anyone else tries to mess with me, their going to get hurt, and thats for sure". Vince answered trying to push Chase back. He stumbled foward, but Chase caught him in time.

"Let go off me!". Vince jerked away.

"Im just going to tell you something and then im going to leave alright? You might punch me or anyone who tires to make you understand that your attitude towards your daughter is so unfatherly like, but she doesnt need you because she has a mother that loves her and that would be willing to leave you to provide her with better future for her away from you". Chase stated.

At that moment Lola, Zoey, Maddie and Derrek rushed to where they were standing.

"I dont know how you could not love and care about a girl so special like Maddie. She's so kind and respectful, she's a girl that would stand firm to her beliefs with an open-minded approach. You are wasting so much time on your football team, that you dont realize that your daughter and wife are affected by that". Chase finished.

He went to where Maddie was and put an arm around her shoulders. She smiled and hugged Chase back.

"Dad, the difference between you and mom is that you don't show any affection towads me. When i get home from school, i greet you nicely, and you ignore me, just is if i didn't existed. In the other hand, mom loves me completely and unconditionally, no matter what I do or say. Shes always there for me when i needed her and she always makes me think positively when things between you and me aren't working out. Im sorry when i said i hate you dad, i love you alot. I just believe that you shouldn't have acted like that towards Derrek".

Vince just stood there in silence. He just drank his beer and came closer to Chase. He layed his hand on Chases shoulder.

 _"Has he realized how wrong he has treated his Family?"._ Chase thought.

Vince gave Chase a small smile.

He suddenly and unexpectedly punched Chase face. Chase covered his mouth and notice that blood was coming out of his mouth. Zoey and Derrek rushed to Chase and Lola hugged Maddie. Michael and Dustin held Vince back.

"Just let me leave my live, okay. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to join the U.S Army in Rhode island, so i can be away from you all once and for all". Vince said angrily trying to let himself go.

"Vince i see that you dont understand how fabulous is being a dad, to a wonderful daughter like Maddie, but if you think that leaving them is the right thing for them, then go ahead, leave to Rhode Island, but know this, you will regret it one day. ". Chase said as he grabbed Zoey and Derrek's hands.

Chase turned to see Lola and Maddie who where in tears.

"Lola, Maddie go pack your stuff and lets go to my house, you guys dont have nothing to do here". Chase said kindly.

"Chase, i dont think is right for us to...". Lola started but got interrupted by Chase.

"Its fine Lola, i have many guestrooms in my house, so theres no problem with me or with Zoey". Chase stated.

"Thanks Chase". Lola said as she and Maddie went to their rooms to pack.

"So, your taking my family away huh?". Vince calmly asked.

"Vince, this isn't even your family anymore, you've kill this family. All im doing is taking whats left of it to try and make it a family again, because you couldn't do it". Chase replied sadly.

Lola and Maddie returned to the living room with their suitcases.

"You guys want to say something before we leave?". Chase asked Lola and Maddie.

Lola and Maddie looked back at Vince who was facing down.

"No". Lola and Maddie said firmly.

"Okay then, lets go". Chase said as he, Zoey, Derrek, Lola, and Maddie headed out. Dustin and Michael gave Vince one more look and followed the rest.

 **_The Fallen Ashes Of The Past_**

"Zoey can you please drive Lolas car to our house? Because i dont think Lola and Maddie are feeling good. I'll catch up soon with Dustin". Chase told Zoey sweety.

"Sure, but are you okay?". Zoey asked as she inspected his bruise.

"Yeah, dont worry about me Zo". Chase answered with a smile.

"Okay, well i see you when you get home". Zoey placed a kiss on Chases lips. She then got in Lolas Van and rode away.

"Wow, that was intense". Dustin commented.

"Yeah, but Chase did gave Vince a leason that im sure he'll never forget". Michael said patting Chase's shoulder.

"I now Lola will move on with her life after this and we're going to support her on every decision she makes, okay?". Chase asked.

Dustin and Michael nodded.

"The thing that shock me was that when Vince punch you and you stayed calm. I dont think i would've reacted like you did Chase". Michael said amazed.

"You know that i wouldn't fight in front of Derrek. I dont want him to think that fighting is the only way to fix problems". Chase replied.

"Your totally right Chase". Michael said proudly.

"Well, we have to go. Thanks alot Mike". Chase gave Michael a friendly hug.

"Your welcome, when you need me I'll always be here man". Michael responded.

"See ya later Dustin". Michael waved.

"Bye Michael".Dustin replied as he got on the back of the motorcycle and drove away with Chase.

 **_The Fallen Ashes Of The Past_**

When Dustin and Chase enterd the house they saw Lola and Zoey sitting on the couch watching Celebrities Underwater.

"We're back". Dustin loudly said.

"How are you Lola?". Chase asked as he sat next to Zoey.

"Im fine, just a little hurt". Lola responded.

"Thats understandable". Dustin commented as he sat next to Lola.

"And Maddie, how is she?". Chase asked.

"She's worse than i am. She still thinks that she's the cause of her dad distancing from us. I know that its going to take Maddie some time to move past this". Lola explained as she rested her head on Dustin's shoulder.

"We're going to be here for her and you Lola, dont you ever forget that". Chase smiled.

"Thanks Chase. Zoey is lucky to have a guy like you". Lola stated.

"And i thank god for that". Zoey said as she rested her head and Chase's shoulder.


	7. Birthday Proposal Surprise?

**The Fallen Ashes Of The Past**

 **Birthday + Proposal = Suprise?**

 **Chapter 7**

Zoey, Chase, Lola, Maddie, Dustin snuck into Derreks room carefully and silently. He was in a deep sleep when...

"HAPPY BRITHDAY DERREK!".Everyone yelled.

Derrek fell out of bed and looked at everyone who where in between laughs.

"He's just like Chase". Lola whispered.

Chase and Zoey came to where Derrek was and helped him stand up.

"Happy birthday baby". Zoey hugged Derrek thight.

"Thanks mom".

"Happy birthday son". Chase gave him a manly handshake and a hug.

"Thanks dad".

Lola, Maddie and Dustin also congratulated Derrek.

Me and Lola made a lovely breakfast just before you guys go to school". Zoey said as she, lola and the rest headed out of the room leaving Madison and Derrek.

"How do you feel being sixteen?". Madison asked slyly.

Derrek smiled

"I dont even feel the difference".

"Are you still upset of the incident that happen yesterday?". Derrek asked.

She ran her hand through her brown long hair.

"Just a little. I know that its going To take some time for me to realize my dad is gone and...". Madison couldn't continue because she felt a deep pain on her heart, so tears started to form in her eyes.

Derrek stood up from his bed and hugged Maddie. She sobbed in his shirt.

"Im sorry, i just feel that my parents separation is all my fault".

"Maddie don't say that okay? Your the most wonderful girl that i have ever met, so don't blame yourself for what happen between your parents". Derrek kindly said as he rubbed Maddie's back.

"Hey, why dont we go and eat the breakfast that our moms made?". Derrek asked.

Maddie stepped back and gave Derrek a small smile.

"Sounds good". She said as she started walking towards the doorway, when she notice that Derrek wasn't following her.

She turned to face him.

"Yeah... I'm going to change first though". Derrek replied as he looked at himself.

"Right, I'll see you when you get done then". Maddie let out a small smile and left, closing the door behind.

 **_A Feather From My Heart_**

Zoey was with Lola in the kitchen cutting some fruit while Lola made prepared some oatmeal. Zoey looked very diatracted and worried. Lola stared at her as she filled two glasses of apple juice.

"Zoey?". Lola said.

No response.

"Zoey!?". Lola said a little bit more loudly.

"Yeah?". Zoey asked confused, still not looking at her.

"You look worried. Is something wrong?". Lola asked.

Zoey sighted.

"I... I think Chase is seeing someone behind my back". Zoey stated.

Lolas eyes widen.

"What do you meam by "Seeing someone?". Lola asked calmly.

"He's been very suspicious since that day that we went to the mall. He got really late from Logan's house the other night and he's been taking his phone calls privately which he never does".

"Chase was at Logan's house, trust me Zo". Lola said as she drank some juice.

Zoey turned to see her.

"How do you know?". Zoey asked suspiciously.

Lola swallowed her juice to quicky that made her throat hurt.

"I...saw him with Logan when i went to drop Quinn at her house". Lola explained.

"Well that explains that". Zoey said.

Lola smiled.

"Dont you think your overreacting? I mean Chase loves you to death and i know that he would never cheat on you because he's not that kind of guy". Lola answered.

"I guess your right". Zoey said as she continued staring at Chase who was on the livingroom talking on the phone.

Zoey grabbed the bowl of fruit and place some in three plates. She walked towards the dinning room and placed two plates on the table, still not taking her eyes off Chase. She then snook behind the wall and listened.

"I know. Yeah yesterday i couldn't go to your house becaue my friend had a problem with her husband, its a long story that I'll be telling you later, but anyway just pick something like the description i gave you. I want it to be something she'll love. Yeah, thanks a lot man, I'll call you later bye". Chase ended the call.

Zoey quickly returned to the kitchen where Lola was setting up the table. At that same time Derrek and Madison entered the dinning room and sat down at the table.

"Zoey". Chase yelled as he entered the dinning room.

"Yeah?". Zoey as she washed her hands.

"I have to go to the office now becaue Eric has some problems with a paper and i need to revise it". Chase said as he poured some juice and drank it.

Zoey walked towards Chase as she dried her hands off with a napkin.

"Dont worry Chase, i understand". Zoey happily said as she gave Chase a kiss on the lips.

"I love you... Hey have tou called Quinn to see if she...". Chase stopped when he saw Zoey cover her mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

Chase looked at Lola, who rushed behind Zoey.

"Dad, is mom alright?". Derrek asked.

"I dont know, but im going to find out". Chase said as he walked towards the bathroom.

Lola was outside the bathroom knocking on the door.

"Whats wrong with her?". Chase asked Lola confused.

"I dont know?". Lola responded.

"Zoey are you okay?". Chase asked as he leaned on the door.

"I'm fine. I felt kinda nauseous, maybe it was yesterday's dinner". Zoey replied.

"But you're good right?". Chase asked one more time just to make sure.

Zoey opened the door and stepped outside the bathroom.

"Im good". Zoey replied.

"Okay, well im going to head to the office and im also taking Derrek and Maddie since i promise Derrek that I'll drive him today to school. But promise me Zoey, that if you feel sick during work, you will immediately come back home and rest okay?". Chase replied seriously.

"I promise". Zoey kissed Chase's cheek.

Chase smiled.

"We'll I'lll see you both later". Chase said and left.

Lola turned to see Zoey.

"You sure, your okay?". Lola asked.

"Im fine, dont worry so much Lola". Zoey said as she and lola headed to the dinning room.

 **A Feather From My Heart_**

Chase had just dropped off Maddie and Derrek to their school and when they where walking through the double doors, they saw Gisselle in her locker putting her books in and Michael talking to some friends across from Gisselle. Just then a kid named Ron Miller bumped into Malcolm's side making him dropped his phone.

"Watch it!" Ron growled.

Malcolm kneeled down and picked up some of the phone's broken pieces.

"This phone cost me 600 bucks and you made me dropped it! Your paying for it!". Malcolm yelled turning to walk away.

"Hold it" The Ron said, as he put a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Malcolm snapped, turning around.

"Do you know who you're talking to? You're talking to Ron Miller. You keep using that tone on me and I might have to exert my power over you" Ron threatened

"Your POWER? You couldn't exert control over anything, not even a fly" Gisselle laughed as she approached Ron. He got red in the face, then did something that Malcolm and Gisselle didn't expect.

He punched her.

Ron clubbed Gisselle's right across the face, sending her to the floor.

A crowd had gathered by now, watching the scene unfold.

Mike stepped forwards, bent down and pulled the girl up by the collar of her t-shirt, meaning to punch her face again.

Malcolm couldn't hold his anger anymore so he quickly kicked Ron in the face which made him stumbled back. Malcolm kneeled down to see Gisselle who was okay but in pain. Ron pulled Malcolm by his shirt, punched him in the face and slammed him into the lookers.

"Hey!"

Derrek's clear voice rang through the crowd. Ron dropped Malcolm to the side, and she backed away.

Madison rushed to Gisselle and Malcolm.

"You gonna fight me, punk?" Ron growled.

Derrek stepped forwards with a smirk.

"Yeah"

Ron spat on his hands, curling them into fists. Derrek did nothing.

"Put your fits up, come on!". Ron said.

Derrek shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Ron charged at Derrek. He easily sidestepped, causing Ron to go crashing into the lockers. This made him even more angry than before, and he charged again.

Derrek did the same thing without hesitation, this time adding a small push that added to Ron's momentum, causing him to run straight into the ground, where he rolled over and looked at Derrek with a dazed look.

"You shouldn't hit girls." Derrek said looking straight into Ron's eyes.

Gasps went up from the crowd around them.

"I'll hit anyone I want to" Ron retaliated with a glare.

Derrek's green eyes flashed. He kneeled over where Ron was laying down, hanpressed his throat.

"I can knock you out with one punch" Derrek said in a low tone.

He brought his fists up and Ron looked somewhat scared.

Derrek made to punch Ron's face in, but cut short a quarter inch from the bully's face, tapping his cheek and effectively sending Ron into a dead faint.

Derrek got up, dusting his hands off. He went up to Malcolm who was wipping some blood oof his nose.

"You okay?". He asked kindly.

"Yeah, im fine". He said with a smile.

Derrek turned to see Gisselle, who was side hugging Madison.

"How about you?". Derrek asked.

"Im alright, my cheek hurts though". Gisselle replied as she rubbed her cheek.

Ron slowly got up and turned to see Derrek and Malcolm.

"Both of y'all are paying for this!". Ron warned and walked away.

"Don't worry about him". Derrek told Malcolm.

"Both of you should go to the infirmary". Madison said.

Then the warning bell rang.

"We have to get to class, you guys go to the infirmary and we'll excuse you from Mr. Jackaon class". Derrek said as he and Maddie stared walking to class.

"Hey".Malcolm yelled.

Derrek and Madison turned around.

"Thanks for defending me and Gisselle back there". Malcolm said smiling.

"Anytime". Derrek smiled back and continue his way to class.

Malcolm turned to face Gisselle.

"Why did you interier in the talk that me and Ron we're having?".

"I just hate when he starts to brag about the superiority he was over others".

Malcolm grinned.

"What!?. Gisselle asked.

"You love me". Malcolm said happily.

"Leave me alone". Gisselle said as she stared to walk away.

"Come on, admit it". Malcolm said teasingly.

She turned to face him.

"Look, just because i defended you a little, that doesn't mean i love you okay. Your one of my friends and i wasn't just going to stand there and let you be insulted by a dumb bully. I also want to say thank you for standing up to Ron for me. No one has ever done something like that before". Gisselle sincerely told Malcolm.

"Your welcome". Malcolm said as he grabbed Gisselle's hand and started walking to the infirmary.

 **A Feather From My Heart_**

 **(Colton Haynes will play Jack Cooper, Chases personal assistant)**

Chase was sitting in his office signing some papers when Jack knocked and entered.

"Chase i have the present you asked me to get. Its outside". Jack said as he sat in front of Chases desk and handed him a picture.

"Awesome! It looks perfect Jack, thanks". Chase smiled.

"No problem Chase. Hey can i talk to you for a sec?". Jack asked.

"Sure".

"Remember when you told me that you had a Degree in criminology and criminal justice?". Jack asked.

"Yeah, i remember". Chase responded.

"Well, there are two vacant jobs for an agent of the FBI. And im going for it!". Jack said exitedly

"You also have a degree on criminology and criminal justice?". Chase asked shocked.

"Yeah! And i have an interview today. Why don't you come with me, im sure that they will give you the job with out thinking about it". Jack offered.

"That would really help me get some extra money in the house. You know what, I'll come with you. What time is your interview going to be?". Chase asked.

"Like in 10 minutes". Jack replied.

"Well lets get going". Chase said as he got his jacket and left with jack to the interview.

 **A Feather From My Heart_**

Zoey was driving back home becaue there wasn't so much to do, so she decided to prepare the house for Derreks birthday party. It was getting windy and It looked as if it was going about to rain hard, so she drived carefully.

 ** _"I'm calling Lola". Zoey thought._**

"Hello". Lola answered.

"Hey are you at home?".

"Yeah, actually i just got here, why are you feeling sick again?". Lola responded.

"No, im fine, i just wanted to know if you wanted tp help me decorate for Derreks birthday part?".

"Sure. I just got from the store and got some balloons, some hanging declarations and a Happy brithday banner".

"Oh thanks Lola, I'll be there in 30 minutes".

"I'll wait for you".

"Bye". Zoey said and hung up.

Then she notice that her car was going slower and slower until it finally stopped. With the key in the ignition, she turned it and got a clicking sound that didn't bode well for going anywhere.

"Come on". She whispered. "Not toady. Do this tomorrow's when I've got nowhere to be".

She turned the key again and got the same _click, click, click_ noise that she recognize as a dead battery.

"You've got to be kidding me!".

Zoey put the emergency lights and dialed Chase's phone number.

"Zoey?".

"Sorry Chase for bothering you but as i was heading home and my car died. Now it doesn't start".

"What's it doing?".

"Clicking".

"Sounds like the battery, I'll be right there".

"Do you have time, i mean i dont want to..".

"Of course i do. I'll be there in a few".

"Thanks honey". She put the phone in her purse and waited, feeling anxious and unsettled. He had that effect on her and he wasn't even here yet. She started to remember the times she first started to feel those feelings towards Chase.

 **Flashback 1**

 _Zoey was laying on her bed thinking and tapping her pencil on top of a book_

 _ **Nicole:** Umm Zo (She said as she snapped her fingers)_

 _ **Zoey:** Why would Lola want to as Chase out!"._

 **Nicole:** Okay, i thought you said you didn't want to talk about it?".

 **Zoey:** I dont! Okay what was the name of president McKinney's wife? The first lady?".

 **Nicole:** I think her name was Ida?".

 **Zoey:** Can you even pictured them going out together?".

 **Nicole:** So you do want to talk about it?".

 **Zoey:** No stop bringiting up!".

 _ **Flashback 2**_

 _ **Chase** : Rebecca has a big problem with you and me being friends._

 _ **Zoey** : I know._

 _ **Chase** : She said... you know?_

 _ **Zoey** : Yeah, she came to my room and told me to stay away from you._

 _ **Chase** : She sorta said the same think to me today._

 _ **Zoey** : Did you explain to her that we're just friends?_

 _ **Chase** : Yeah._

 _ **Zoey** : And she said?_

 _ **Chase** : That if I wanted her to be my girlfriend I can't... hang out with you anymore and talk to you._

 _ **Zoey** : Okay, I get it. Look, the most important thing to me is that you're happy._

 _ **Chase** : Me too... so I dumped her!_

 _(Zoey Looks at him surprised)_

 _ **Chase:** Yeah... Dumped like in see ya!_

 _ **Zoey:** Was she upset?_

 _(Chase nodded)_

 _ **Zoey:** Good, that little skunk bag_

 _ **Chase:** Zoey Brooks, such language._

 _ **Zoey:** Well she was horrible!_

 _ **Chase:** Yeah, i kinda figure that out._

 _ **Chase** : Can we make a pact? Next time I get a girlfriend or you get a boyfriend, can we promise each other to never let them affect our friendship? _

_**Zoey** : Promise!_

 _**Chase** : Promise._

A knock on the window startled Zoey so badly she jumped. She looked out the wondow and saw Chase standimg there, so she opened the door and got out.

"Sorry i scared you. I thought you heard the truck".

"I was... Um...".

"A million miles way?". He said with an adorable grin.

"Yeah, i guess i was". She said embarrassed.

"Alot in your mind?". Chase said as he took his jacket off and put it on Zoey.

"No more than usual".

"Good. Why dont we tale a look at the motor to see whats wrong?". Chase said as he released Zoey and pushed the button to pop the hood up. Then he gently grabbed her hand and together went to see the motor.

Chase took a good look at the motor.

"The battery is definitely dead, which is weard. Its relatively new, we just replace it a year ago".

"Good thing i was going slow because i would surly have go into an accident". Zoey commented.

"Don't even mention that Zo. Here im going to get the chain to connect your car to my truck". Chase went to his truck and pulled out a long chain which he connected to Zoey's car to his truck.

"There. Come on lets go". Chase said as he open the door of his truck for Zoey. She smiled and got in. Then Chase himself got in and stared driving home.

Zoey looked at Chase who was wearing a thin bullet proof vest over his long sleeve work shirt.

"Chase? Why are you wearing a bullet proof vest?".

"We'll im going to be working as an FIB agent, you see when i finished college i decided to study some FBI courses and i got my degree in criminology and criminal justice. And today jack came telling me that there were two vacant job places for an FBI agent and he invited me to go with him to an interview he had today and here i am ". Chase replied without taking his eyes from the road.

"Wait, so you got the job?". Zoey asked worriedly.

"Yeah WE did, i mean its a great opportunity for me to not let my degree on criminology and criminal justice to go to waste. And we can get some extra money".Chase said excitedly.

"But Chase, its a dangerous job, i dont want you to get hurt". Zoey said as he grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry Zo, I'll be alright". He replied as he tightened his grip.

"What about your writting?".

"I can writte from home. And if there is a problem at the office i can go over there or ask someone to see if they can solve it. No big deal".

"Promise me that You'll be carefull". Zoey asked Chase looking straight at him.

He quickly look at her and smied.

"I promise". Zoey layed her head an Chase's shoulders as he continue driving.

 **A Feather From My Heart_**

A couple of hours later Chase and Zoey's backyard were filled by family and friends. Zoey was with Lola, Quinn, Lisa and Ashley as it for Chase he was with Logan, Michael and William.

"So are you ready?". Logan asked.

"I feel kinda nervous". Chase responded nervously.

"Thats understandable". William said as he drank his soda.

In that moment Derrek came up to Chase.

"Dad, you ready?".

"I guess so". Chase said as he started walking along with Derrek.

"Good luck Chase!". Logan whispered.

Derrek leaded his dad to the middle of the backyard where Chase held his glass cup in the air as he gently hitted with a spoon.

"Oh my god. Its time!". Lola whispered to Quinn.

"Can i have y'alls attention please?". Chase asked.

Zoey was confused.

"Whats happening here?". Zoey asked confused.

"Just watch honey". Zoeys parent's replied as thay stood behind her.

"We're here today to celebrate Derek's birthday party and since today is a special day i want to make it even more special. I want to talk about the woman who gave me a wonderful son like Derrek, Zoey. I've known Zoey for more than 16 years now and she's the most amazing girl i have ever meet and im thankfull for that. I can look into her eyes and I can easily see myself reflected back. That doesn't mean much to some people, but to me it's everything. It means I see myself in her; a part of her that I don't ever want to let go of. Being in the same room as her just makes my heart buzz and beat with excitement. I lose my breath; my voice is whisked away just by the essence of every word that brushes past her lips. When we lock eyes, I can feel a jolt go straight into me, past my physical being. It's overwhelming and it belongs to you. I love you with all my heart. We've been with each other for years and my love for you grows more each day it passes. You are a beautiful and caring person and have always been there for me 100% through the bad times. I have everything in my life now that I found you, except a bride. I want you to be my love and my wife."

Chase looked at Zoey who was shocked. He grabbed her hand and took her at the very center of the backyard. He kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a black, small box.

"Zoey Brooks, Will You Marry Me?". Chase asked as he showed Zoey the ring.

Everyone in the room as well as Zoey was teary eyed.

"I do!". Zoey said as he pulled Chase in for a kiss.

Everyone stared capping.

Chase proudly placed the ring on Zoey's finger, and kissed her again.

"Okay bring in the judge!". Logan announced

Michael and William came in with the judge and told him to stand behind a table that they had already set.

"Whats going on Chase?". Zoey asked confused.

"Well, since me know each other for so many years now. I told myself that i couldn't wait another month or two to get officially married, so i decided to surprise you and get married right now". Chase told Zoey, who hugged him even tighter.

"I can't believe you Chase Matthews. You sure had this all planned out didn't you?". Zoey smiled.

"Yeah, but i had some help from our friends and Derrek".

Zoey smiled and kissed Chase passionately.

"Okay, okay, okay? Lets get through this first and then y'all can kiss. Okay?". Michael said as he pushed Zoey and Chase to the judge.

"A wedding is such a wonderful occasion filled with hopes, dreams and excitement. We are here today to celebrate the love that Zoey and Chase have for each other, and to recognize and witness their decision to journey forward in their lives as marriage your love create a safe haven for you both on the journey that lies ahead of you. Lead with your hearts and take the time to do the simple things that will nurture your love. Deeply listen to each other—to your dreams, and to your frustrations. Be helpmates. Be playful in finding new ways to give your love anew to each other every day. Let your love be an inspiration to others to reach for what is good within us all. May your love be so abundant that you have plenty to share with the rest of us as well. It is your love that has brought us together here today. May it grow deeper and sweeter with each passing year". The judge stopped and smiled at Chase and Zoey.

"Do you, Chase take, Zoey to be your partner for life. Do you promise to walk by her side forever, and to love, help, and encourage her in all she does? Do you promise to take time to talk with her, to listen to her, and to care for her? Do you take her as your lawfully wedded wife for now and forevermore?

"I do". Chase sincerely said without taking his eyes off Zoey.

Do you, Zoey take, Chase to be your partner for life. Do you promise to walk by his side forever, and to love, help, and encourage him in all he does? Do you promise to take time to talk with him, to listen to him, and to care for him? Do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband for now and forevermore?

"I do". Zoey said grinning.

"And now, seal your promises with the rings, the symbol of your life shared together". The judge said as Logan came up and handed 2 beautiful golden rings to him.

"Chase you start". The judge stated.

Chase grabbed one ring and began.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day. This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am".

"Zoey you can begin". The judge ordered.

Zoey grabbed the second ring.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart. I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore".

"Zoey and Chase, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss!".

"Wooooow!". Quinn and Lola screamed.

Chase and Zoey leaned in and kissed. You could hear the cheering and the applauses.

Zoeys parents came to them.

"Congratulations my little girl". Mr. Books aid as he hugged her.

Congratulations Chase, i hope you both have happiness throughout y'alls entire life together". Mrs. Brooks hugged Chase.

Then Mr. Brooks and Mrs. Brooks exchanged places.

"Chase I know that your going to take good care of my daughter and grandson. Your the best man Zoey could had picked". Mr. Brooks stated and hugged Chase.

"Thanks sir".

"We'll always be here for you dont you ever forget that. Be happy and enjoy life with your husband and son". Mrs Brooks said as she hugged her daugher.

"I will mom".

Next there was Lola, Quinn, Logan, Michael, Ashley, William ** _(Madison was with Gisselle and Malcolm on her room trying to put some make-up to cover the bruises)._** Derrek was the last one who came up to his parents.

"Congratulations on your wedding day mom and dad.  
Each of you is very special in your own way and  
Together you are even more special,  
May your love will never perish". Derrek said.

"We love you so much Derrek". Zoey pulled him into a hug.

"I love both of you too".

When Zoey ended the embrace, she grabbed the glass cup and the spoon, went to the middle of the backyard and started tapping it.

"May everyones attention please?".

"Zo, what are you doing?. Chase asked confused.

"Im also full of surprises". Zoey teased as she extended her hand, for Chase to come.

Chase grabbed Zoeys hand listened.

"This day have been full of surprises for me, but i also want to make a little announcement. This man, who's standing beside me, is the most amazing guy i have every meet and if i had a chanse to go back in time i would have no dought in chosing him all over again. Derrek can you bring me the vanilla folder and the envelope thats on the table over there?".

Derrek nodded and quicky grabbed the stuff and handed her to Zoey.

"I have some important papers here, but the thing i want you to read is this enveloped card". Zoey handed him the card.

Chase took the card. He looked at Zoey who nodded meaning "Go on". He then started ripping out the seal envelope and took the notecard out.

"It says, Your my perfect guy. At least for me... Your the most caring, honest, intelligent, person I know. we were best friends for 3 years before we got together. You know everything about me and yet you love me... I love you more for every day that passes, every time I think there is no way I can love you more. You go and do something small or big but something that just makes me love you. You are the love of my life. But that is not all you are. You are also...". Chase eyes widen. He stopped and looked at Zoey who qas smiling.

"Going to be a DADDY!?'. Chase announced surprised and excitedly.

Derrek was mouth open as well as everyone else.

Chase hugged and swirled Zoey around.

"How long?." Chase asked.

"Two month's".

"I love you so much". Chase whispered on her ear.

"I love you too". Zoey responded kissing him.

Derrek aproached them and hugged them.

"Best Birthday Party ever!". Derrek yelled.

 **_A Feather From My Heart_**


	8. Incident's

**A Feather From My Heart**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101**

 **Chapter 8**

All of the gang were sitting on the Matthews living room talking about all the surprises. Logan Quinn and Dustin we're on the small couch while Chase Zoey Derrek Lola and Maddie were in the large couch. William and Ashley where on some chairs and Michael was on the single couch with Lisa on his lap.

"Wait, so all of you guys were part of his plan". Zoey asked.

They all nodded smiling.

"It was really easy to keep Chase's secret from you". Logan commented.

"Why?". Zoey asked

"Come on Zoey, you are so oblivious. When we were at PCA, everyone on campus knew about the crush that Chase had on you with the exception of you".

"Thanks for embarrassing in front of my kid Logan". Zoey playfully said.

Everyone laughed.

Zoey turned to Chase.

"Anyways, this morning i heard you tellling someone to get something special that i would love? What is it?".

Chase gasped.

"You we're spying on me?".

"Just a little bit". Zoey smiled.

"Your surprise its outs

Zoey immimmediately ran outside her house and looked and looked but saw nothing.

Chase and his friends followed her outside.

"Well, where is it?". Zoey asked as she turned to see Chase.

Chase pointed to the garage and there it was. The brand new 2022, blue Lincoln MKC car.

"Oh my god Chase! You got me a new car!?". Zoey rushed to the car inspecting every side of it.

"How could you afford that?". Logan asked impressed.

Chases placed her hands on his front pockets and shrugged.

"I used some of my savings".

Zoey turned her attention to Chase.

"Chase...How much did it cost?". She asked.

"Don't worry about that Zo".

Zoey smiled and slowly came up to Chase.

"How much did it cost?". She asked one more time.

"Um...$35,100 dollars"

Zoey and the others we're mouth open.

"How did you get that amount of money?". Michael asked."

"Well, as a writter and editor i get paid 45 dollars an hour and i work 8 hours a day, so that makes 360 dollars a day. It took me 5 months to earn more than the amount i needed to buy the car and now that i have an FBI job im going to try and work 4 hours at the office and 4 hours at the FBI office".

"How much are they going to pay you at the FBI office?". Derrek asked.

"$97.173 dollars an hour". Chase replied excitedly."

"So your going to earn $568.692 dollars for 4 hours". Quinn stated.

"Yeah". Chase said as Zoey hugged him.

"Thanks for the car Chase". Zoey said as she placed a kiss on kis lips.

"You're welcome Zo. You needed a new car anyways".

Maddison, Johnny, Gisselle and Malcolm we're walking by the Matthews house and saw their parents talking.

"Are you guys ready". Madison asked Malcolm and Gisselle.

"Yeah, i guess?". Malcolm looked over at Gisselle who nodded.

The 3 of them walked over to where the group was.

"Hey everybody". Maddison greeted shyly.

"Hey!". Everyone greeted.

"Hey kids, whats up?". Logan asked.

Malcolm looked nervous, but spoke up.

"Dad, i need to tell you something that happen today at school".

"What happen?". Logan asked worriedly.

"I was by the lockers talking to some of my friends when Ron Miller came up to me an made me drop my phone. I goy angry and told him that he was going to pay for it. He then started telling me that he was the great Ron Miller and that I didn't want to see him exert the power that he has. Then Gisselle defended me and Ron did something so unexpectedly".

"What did he do?". Quinn asked.

Malcolm looked at Gisselle and sighted.

"He... Um... Puched her".

"What!?". Everyone yelled.

William and Ashley rushed to Gisselle.

"Why Didn't you tell us anything?". William told Giselle.

"Because it was nothing dad, dont worry about it okay?". Gisselle replied quite annoyed.

"Thats not an excuse Gisselle, you need to talk about this things with us". Ashley stated

"Mrs. Dickerson, trust me he didn't get away with it". Malcolm assured.

"What did you do Malcolm?". Logan said.

"I punched him back, but i didn't do it to get revenge dad, i did it because Ron was going to hit Gisselle again. Hopefully Derrek stopped the fight before we killed each other".

"Derrek, you knew about this?". Zoey asked.

"Yes mom, but that was something personal and they told me to not talk about it and i respected their decision".

Michael and Lisa turned to Johnny.

"Where we're you when all of this happen?'. Lisa asked.

"I was in tutorials". Johnny responded.

"Okay". Michael said in relief.

"Why didn't the principal called to tell us about the incident?". Quinn wondered.

Malcolm chucked nervously as he rubbed his neck.

"She actually send a note telling you that we we're exused because there were eyewitnesses that saw Ron hit Gisselle and they also witnessed that i hit him in self defense. He got expelled from school".

"Good". William stated as he turned to see Gisselle.

"I dont want you to hide stuff to us Gisselle, please promise me that your going to tell us everything from now on". William asked seriously.

Gisselle smiled.

"I promise Dad". Gisselle gave a big thight hug to his parents.

Logan truned to Malcolm.

"That goes to you too mister. Please don't hide anything from us son and about your phone, i'm going to buy you a new one"."

"I won't dad and thanks". Malcolm said as he hugged his parents.

Maddie went over to where Lola was standing and layed her head on her shoulder. Lola felt Maddie's sadness.

"Whats wrong?". Lola asked as she grabbed her hand.

She turned to see Lola.

"I just feel a little bit emotional, seeing Logan and William giving my friends advice. I wish my dad had gave me advice like that, but he never did. I dont remember most of my baby years but my you told me that he loved me more than anything in the world, but where did all that love went. I remember those times I cried for him, and he never came. All of the awards I received and he was never there for me. All the times I scratched my knee, he was the one who wasn't there to comfort me. All those times I was bored and wanted someone to call, he still wasn't there. Not there at all. I always tried to make him proud hoping he would love me more but he never seemed to. What did I even do it for him if I knew he wasn't going to be there for any of my firsts and there is a good chance he might not be for any of my lasts. I try to move on, but no one knows how hard it is for your own father not to love you. I try to keep things from looking so bad, but deep down I still wish I had love from my dad". Madison finished crying and giving her mom a tight hug.

Lola had some tears on her eyes and so did the rest of the group.

Chase wiped a tear from his face and spoke.

"I can be your dad if you want?". Chase offered.

Everyone looked at Chase. Maddie slowly came out of the hug she had with her mom and truned to see Chase.

"Mr. Mathews your already have Derrek and another baby on the way".

"I don't mind having another one. If you feel comfortable me treating you like a daughter, i would gladly accept being you father". Chase said extending his hand out for Maddie to grab.

A smile formed on Maddie's face

"I would love that". She responded grabbing Chase's hand.

Chase smiled and pulled Maddie in a hug.

Derrek leaned in and whispered in Maddie's ear

"He's the best dad you could ever have".

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Okay, now that we're happy again i want to ask y'all a big favor". Quinn announced.

"What is it Quinn?". They replied.

"I've been working on this project that will allow any human being to go back into the past and...i was wondering...if the kids to test it for me?".

"Quinn-". Lola started but Quinn interrupted.

"I know that in the past my experiments had not been successful, and i know you guys are afraid that something bad might happen, but now im a more professional scientist that knows when things are going to work out and trust me this if totally safe. You can even ask Malcolm, if its safe to work with me. He's always helping me with my project's". Quinn explained.

"Malcolm?". Michael asked.

"Don't worry Mr. Barrett its safe". Malcolm assure him.

Zoey looked over at Chase.

"What do you think Chase?".

"I think... That we should Quinn a chance, i mean if Malcolm said its safe, then we should have nothing to worry about".

"Thanks Chase". Quinn said excitedly.

"Have you asked the kids of they want to be part of it?". Lola asked.

"Trust me mom we want to be part of it". Maddie replied grinning.

Lola smiled.

"Well, i can't argue with that".

"Quinn i trust you, and you have my permission". William said.

Everyone turned to Michael and Lisa.

"I dont know Quinn". Michael replied unsure.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Come on man, its safe trust me. Like Malcolm I've also been part of some of Quinn's experiments".

"And you were not scared?". Michael asked.

"No, because i trust her". Logan placed his arm around Quinn.

"Okay then, i guess Johnny can be part of it".

"Excellent! lets get going kids'". Quinn replied as the kids started following her.

"Wait! You're doing this now at 10:30pm! Why dont you do it tomorrow?". Lola asked alarmed.

"There's nothing to worry about, this experiment doesn't requiere them to be conscious, they're going to be sleeping through it". Quinn replied as she left with the kids.

"Hey guys, why dont we have a sleep over at our house. The kids are next door with Quinn and there's plenty of rooms for all of us". Zoey offered.

"That sounds excellent Zo! But...can we go home and get some clothes?". Michael said.

"Of course Michael". Zoey replied.

"We'll be back then". Michael said as he and Lisa left.

William turned to Ashley.

"Want me to go and get some clothes?".

"Please". Ashley said sweetly, giving William a kiss.

"Okay I'll be back". William replied as he walked to his car and drove away.

The rest went back to Chase's house.

"Hey Logan, have you actually been part of Quinn's experiments?". Chase asked as he got his jacket off.

"Just once. The one who seems to enjoy Quinn's experiments thought is Malcolm. He always wants to help or be part of her projects". Logan said as he and Chase sat on the couch next to Zoey, Lola and Ashley.

"Well from what Derrek and Maddie have told me, your son is a little geniuous, just like Quinn".

"Yeah, but he has the looks of his father". Logan smirked.

"Oh, shut up Logan". Lola rolled her eyes.

 **_A Feather From My Heart_**

Quinn and the kids entered Reese's house and went straight to the basement. There the kids saw a laboratory with all kinds of differents experiments. They finally got to a machine called Time Train which had 5 chairs with luminous helmets.

"Okay boys and girls, this my project called Time Train which is a time machine that will take you back in time, not physically, but mentally". Quinn explained.

"So were all are going to sit on these chairs and were going to place the helmets on our heads. She then is going to press a button to activate the helmets which they are going to transmit some electricity that will make our brains tired and then were going to fall in a deep sleep". Malcolm added.

"After that im going to choose a time in the past to transport you all. Now the purpose of this experiment is to see if you can change the past and if it's going to affect us here in the future". Quinn said.

"So if we do something that changes the past, will it change the future?". Johnny asked.

"Thats what im trying to fugure out Johnny". Quinn kindly responded.

"Sounds good". Derrek replied.

They all took their seats. Derrek then, Maddie, Malcolm, Gisselle and Johnny. They all took their helmets and place them on their heads.

"Now, before we do this im going to tell you we're i am taking you. We're going to back when yall's parents attended their freshman year in PCA which is a boarding school in California. All of you are going to be the same age as your parents, so because you are going to be part of the past, you all are going to be living in a dorm room in a PCA building. Another thing that you guys might feel is that when you guys are about to go to another time in the past you'll all go in a deep sleep or your eyesight might go black. Everyone keep in mind that I'll be changing time for example you might be in the freshman year, and then i might change it to sophomore or junior years, so you are going to see a change of appearance and height of yall's parent's. The last thing im going to say is that there are somethings that you need to know about yall's parent's personalities back in that time. Malcolm, when you get there you might see me as a dorky little girl, so dont make fun of me. Your dad was a total jerk but also the ladies man, so don't hang to much with him please".

Malcom chucked.

"We'll see mom".

"Malcolm...". Quinn warned.

"Okay, okay i wont make fun of you and i wont hang alot with dad". Malcolm seriously said.

"Gisselle, you might not see you dad because he entered PCA our Señior year. Your mom from what she told me she entered PCA the same year we did, but i never saw her. Mabye you will have more luck".

"Thanks for telling me Mrs. Reese". Gisselle answered.

"Johnny, you will obviously see your dad, but your mom came during our sophomore year. You might see her maybe in prom night".

"Thanks for the information". Johnny replied.

"Maddie, your going to see your mom, but be awared that she might be a little bit dramatic. During our sophomore year we met your dad, but he and your mom didn't bonded just then, but what i can tell you is that they got together during our junior year".

"I will have an eye for that, thanks Mrs. Reese". Maddie smiled.

"Derrek, your going to see your parents all the time because they we're best friends back then. After you meet the younger version of your father you will immediately see the crush that he had on your mom, and the only person who will not know that he's in love with her... is her. They finally get together at the end of our junior year".

"Wow, thanks for telling me Mrs Reese". Derrek replied.

Quinn quickly went to a counter and grabbed an enveloped and gave it to Malcolm.

"Don't lose this envelope your going to need it at the end".

"What's in here?". Malcolm asked.

"You'll soon know". Quinn said smiling.

"Okay i think thats all i needed to say. Are y'all ready?". Quinn asked as she grabbed the lever to activate the machine.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay Everyone take this earplugs and stuck one in one ear. With this im going to try and communicate with you. When the time comes to leave the past and return to the future, you will all go to the fountain and sit there next to each other and hold hands, that will automatically transport you back to the future. Now close your eyes and relax". Quinn said as she slowly pulled the lever up.

They all clossed their eyes and relaxed. They felt a tickly sensation on their brains and in a couple of seconds they we're in a deep sleep. They all felt like if they we're standing up but for some reason couldnt open their eyes until they heard a voice.

"Okay, open your eyes". The voice commanded.

They slowly opened their eyes and saw that they we're on the PCA campus, with a suitcase each.

"Wow, it worked, it really worked!". Malcolm exclaimed in excitement.

"Wait where is Gisselle and Maddie?". Derrek questioned.

"They might be somewhere in campus, so dont worry. Now im going to let you guys wonder around. I'm going to program my computer to automatically transport y'all to the sophomore and junior years". The voice of Quinn said.

"Okay, bye". The boys said

"Bye". And with that Quinn was gone.

"Okay, it says here to find room Maxwell hall room 246?". Derrek announced as he looked at the papers he had on his hands.

"Why dont we ask those guys over there?". Johnny suggested, pointing to a group of guys talking. One was in a bike, the Other one was ordering the delivery guy to be more carefull with his stuff and the last gut was talking to the guy on the bike.

"So, catch me up on stuff. Tell me about your life". The guy on the bike told his friend.

 **"** Well let's see, at the beginning of the summer, I started working for my dad. You know, helping him out with a little of this, a little- ". The boy was interrupted by a girl passing by.

 **"** Hey Chase, Zoey's looking for you behind the science center".

 **"** Zoey?!".

 **"** So anyways, the job was pretty lame at first, but after a couple- ".

Chase placed his helmet on and rode away.

 **"** Well good talking to ya, man!". Michael replied statistically.

"Wait, the guy on the bike was Chase, your dad?". Malcolm asked surprised.

"Yeah". Derek smiled.

After that Derrek, Malcolm and Johnny decided to go and talk with the guys.

"Hey guys, can you show us where Maxwell Hall room 246 is?". Derrek asked.

Logan and Michael turned to see the boys.

"Actually i think thats the room next to our room, if you want i can take you there?". Michael offered.

"That be great!". Derrek relied.

"I'm Michael by the way, and this is my rich friend Logan". Michael intruduce himself and Logan who gave a small wave.

Malcolm and Johnny we're mouth open. Derrek who was in the middle of the two elbowed them making them close their mouths and act normal.

"Im Derrek this is Johnny and Malcolm. Its nice to meet some cool guys like y'all".

"Back at ya man". Michael said.

"Wait, your name is Malcolm?". Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?". Malcolm asked trying to look confused.

"My dad is named like that. He's Malcolm Reese the movie producer". Logan replied.

"What a coincide, i was named after my grandfather who was a T.V. director".

"Well Malcolm is a cool name". Logan said.

"Thanks! So its Logan".

"I like this guy". Logan said as he patted Malcolm back.

"Okay why dont we go and show them their room?". Michael asked Logan.

"Yeah, lets go". Logan agreed.

They all started to follow Michael and Logan.

"This is going to be interesting". Malcolm said

"Oh yeah". Johnny and Derrek relied.

 **_A Feather From My Heart_**

Madison and Gisselle were wondering around campus. They had also talked with Quinn about where were the boys and she told them that they might be somewhere around campus.

As they walked they saw 2 girls pulling some suitcases from the delivery truck. Just then a guy on a bike yelled 'Zoey!' and fell off his bike down the stairs.

Zoey rushed to the guy on the bike and helped him get up.

"Are you okay?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah, im fine, steps". Chase relied removing his helmet.

"Is this how we're going to meet each school year?". Zoey joked.

Chase smiled.

"Hey man, you were flying, that was awesome!". Nicole smiled.

"Yes, it's fun watching Chase hurt himself... Heh, after dinner I'll be stumbling then falling of a cliff. Make sure you get good seats". Chase joked.

The girls laughed.

"So you girls got a new dorm room this year?". Chase asked.

"Yeah, we got moved to Brenner Hall". Zoey replied.

"Brenner, Nice dorm".

"We get our room to ourselves this semester!'. Nicole said.

 **"** What about Dana? Chase asked.

"Oh she got accepted into that European Exchange Student thing so she'll be gone all semester". Zoey said.

 **"** Yeah, and there's absolutely no way that she can bother me all the way from France". Nicole said excitedly.

Chase looked over at Dustin who's carrying a big box.

 **"** Don't look now, but there's a large box with small legs coming towards us". Chase announced.

"Thats Dustin. Hes trying to prove that his a big macho man. You need any help Dustin?". Zoey asked.

"Nah, im good". Dustin said jumping up and down.

Maddie and Gisselle approached them.

"Hi, can you guys tell me where Brenner Hall Room 102 is?". Maddie asked.

"We were actually going there right now, you girls can come along". Zoey offered.

"That be nice, thanks. Im Madison but people call me Maddie and this is my best friend Gisselle". Madion introduced.

"I'm Zoey, this is my roommate Nicole and this guy here is my friend Chase". Zoey replied.

Nicole and Chase waved.

"Its nice meeting y'all". Gisselle answered happily.

"Lets get going girls". Nicole said as the girls followed except Zoey who stood in front of Chase.

"Zo, maybe later we can all meet at sushi rox?". Chase asked shyly.

"Yeah i want to hear about your summer".

"Yours too. So i call you?".

"Sounds good, bye". Zoey said as she started walking away.

"Hey, Zoey! You look great!".

"You too". She replied as she turned to see him.

"Did your hair get bushier?".

"I've heard that". Chase said as he touched his hair.

 **_A Feather From My Heart_**

Michael, Logan, Johnny, Malcolm and Derrek, we're almost at their dorm room when a kid started to call Logan and Michaels names.

"Hey Logan Michael wait up?". Chase yelled at the distance.

The group stopped and turned to see Chase running towards them.

"Hey guys". Chase smiled.

"Chase, let me introduce you to Malcolm, Johnny and Derrek. They're going to be our neighbors". Logan replied.

"Hi guys, im Chase Matthews". He said as he shook everyones hand.

"Nice to meet you Chase". Derrek smiled to the younger version of his father.

"So where's the entertainment system that your daddy gave you?". Chase asked Logan.

"They're on their way here. And now that you reminded me, we're going to have party tonight and you guys are invited". Logan said.

"Thanks, we'll be there". Malcolm replied.

"Here's yall's dorm room". Michael announced as they got closer to their room.

"And if you need anything we'll be next door". Chase added.

"Thanks guys". Johnny replied.

"No problem". Michael said as he and Logan and Chase entered their room.

"This is unbelievable! I can believe that my moms experiment worked!". Malcolm said surprised..

"Yeah, and its weard to see and talk to the younger version of our parent's". Johnny said.

"I wonder where my mom is? Mrs. Reese said that she was always with my dad but i haven't seen her?". Derrek wondered.

"Its first day of school man, she might be unpacking". Johnny answered patting Derrek's back.

"Yeah your right, come on lets go inside". Derrek suggested as he opened the door.

 **_A Feather From My Heart_**

 **(Back to reality)**

The girls we're down stairs, watching a movie called, Love At First Sight while the guys played video games with Dustin.

"I wonder if the kids are alright?". Zoey wondered.

"Dont worry Zo, I''m sure they're fine". Lola assured.

"So Zoey, do you know if your baby is a girl or a boy?". Lisa asked.

"No, im going tomorrow with Chase to see that, but we're both hoping that this little baby would be a girl". Zoey said touching her belly.

"Hey Lisa are you planing on having more babies?". Ashley said as she ate some popcorn.

"Me and Michael haven't talked about that lately, but we might in the future".

Just then they heard yelling from upstairs.

"Come on Logan, dont make a huge deal of this". Chase said as he got out of the room followed by Logan Dustin, Michael and William. The girls were listening to the fight.

"He cheated!". Logan yelled.

"Your just jealous Logan. When we started the game you were bragging about how good you were, but now i know that you said that just to look good". Dustin shouted behind him.

Logan stopped and turned around Drawing his arm back, he drove his fist into Dustin's nose. Head flying back as his eyes closed in pain.

Dustin stumbled. His hands rose to cover his nose. A single tear leaked down his cheek. Head coming forwards, nose throbbing, he glared at Logan over his fingers.

"You idiot, Why did you do that for?". Dustin snarled.

"Because you were irritating me"

"Oh?" Dustin said, lowering her hands.

"Well, jackass, listen to this!" Dustin stepped forward, left hand pulling back and quickly struck out. His punch slammed into Logans cheek with a solid crunch.

Logan yelped, his hands on his cheek head dropping as he leaned forwards.

"Stop it!". Michael said as he grabbed Dustin.

Chase who was close to the stairs, grabbed Logan's shoulders.

"Let go off me Chase!". Logan said as he jerked away. Chase tried to clam him down by grabbing his arms, but Logan snapped and turned around and pushed Chase back unawared that the long stair case was at Chase back. Chase tried to grab the railling of the stairs, but failed. He felled and stumbled down the stairs until he got to the floor, unconcious.

"Chase!?". The girls yelled and rushed to Chase.

Logan and Dustin we're frozen.

 _"What have i done"._ Logan thought as Michael and William rushed down the stairs.

"Chase!...Chase!". Zoey called but Chase didnt responded.

"Zoey, you need to calm down, this could affect your baby". Lola warned.

"Hes head is bleeding!". Michael pointed out.

"Someone call the doctor!". William yelled.

Logan slowly pulled his phone out and dialed some numbers.

"Hello, yes its Logan, i need doctor Hunter to come to Chase Matthews home as soon as possible, this is an emergency, yes its the house next to mine, thats great, okay I'Il see you soon". Logan hung up.

"Umm... Doctor Hunter is in the neigborhood so he'll be here in a couple of minutes". Logan informed as he and Dustin walked slowly down the stairs, not talking his eyes of Chase unconscious body.

"Thank you Logan". Zoey replied calmly. She was angry at Logan for pushing Chase off the stair case, but he looked really sorry.

They all waited for a couple of minutes. All of the group exept Logan who was still in the stair case, thinking.

They finally heard the knock that they were all waiting for. Michael rushed to the door and the doctor came in rushing to where Chase was.

"Let me see him". The doctor said.

The group moved away. The doctor started to check Chase's head.

He sighted.

"Boys i need you to move Chase to the couch. Girls please bring some wet warm towels". The doctor ordered.

The boys, including Logan hurried and got Chase into the couch while the girls brought the wet towels. They started to clean Chase's blood and when they finished the doctor started to talk.

"He's going to be fine, but he might have truouble remembering some stuff". The doctor sadly said.

"Don't tell me that". Zoey begged.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Matthews but Chase injury to the head was quite severe, but dont worry, its going to be temporary, just try to help him remember stuff". The doctor said as he left some pills for Chase's headache.

"I should get going, if you need anything else, just call me". The doctor said as Logan showed him the way out.

"Is he really going to gain back his memory doc?". Logan asked.

"Im absolutely sure Logan, but you and your friends need to help him also, he might remember faster".

"We will. Thanks alot for coming".

"No problem Logan, take care". The doctor said as he left.

"You too". Logan clossed the door and walked back to where Chase was.

"Zoey... Im really sorry... I don't know why i acted like that, I...". Logan started but Zoey interrupted.

"Logan, i forgive you, but you dont have to apologize to me, but to Chase". Zoey said sadly.

Chase started to move.

Zoey and the rest watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Chase?... Chase!?". Zoey said.

Chase closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. He then opened them and looked at Zoey.

"Who's Chase?". He asked confused.

 **_A Feather From My Heart_**

 **Back at the past...**

The boys including Malcolm, Derrek and Johnny were waiting for the girls to arrive to sushi rox like Chase and Zoey had planned. After a couple of minutes they saw the girls come in.

"Hi guys". Nicole yelled.

"Hey!". They all exitedly said.

They sat on a round couch in this order; Logan, Malcolm, Quinn, Lola, Madison, Chase, Zoey, Derrek, Michael and Johnny

"Guys, we want you to meet some new friends. This is Madison, Gisselle and our new roommate Lola". Zoey said.

"Hey!". Chase, Logan and Michael replied.

"We also made new friends today. This is Johnny, Derrek and Malcolm". Michael introduced.

"Hi!". Zoey, Nicole, Lola and Quinn said as they waved.

"We actually know Derrek, Malcolm and Johnny". Maddie smiled.

"Really?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah, we went together in our old school".

They boys were suprised at Maddies acting skills.

"Nice". Michael commented.

"So Lola, your the weardo who talks to the dead and drinks raw eggs?". Logan asked with a smirk.

This made Malcolm chucked a little bit.

"I was acting...Logan right? You know, i have heard alot about you too". Lola replied.

Logan smiled.

"I know...i know they told you how handsome i am right?". Logan asked.

They girls smiled.

"No, they told me how annoying and irritating you are".

They all started laughing exept Logan who rolled his eyes.

"V". Logan said irritated.

"Hey Derrek do you have a girlfriend?". Nicole asked unexpectedly.

Derreks eyes widened.

"Nicole!? What kind of question is that!". Zoey said surprised.

"I think that's something we all need to know". Nicole said with dreamy eyes.

"Um...As for right know... I dont have a girlfriend". Derrek answered.

"Interesting". Nicole said giving him a wink.

"You know i have notice something. Derrek and Zoey have some similarities". Logan commented.

"Like what?". Zoey asked curious.

"The hair, the smile". Logan listed.

"He also has those green eyes, just like Chase". Michael added.

"Wow, there is another green eyed boy in our gang". Quinn replied.

"Are you sure you and Zoey are not related?". Logam asked.

Zoey and Derrek looked at each other.

 _"Of course we're related, shes my mom". Derrek thought._

"No, i don't think so". Derrek lied.

"Hmmm". Logan said thinking.

Just then everything went black just as if someone had turned off the lights. It took them some minutes to open their eyes again just to see that they were in the lounge studying with everyone with the exeption of Lola, Logan and Quinn.

Chase and Michael were on a bean bag while Zoey, Nicole,Derrek, Maddie, Malcolm Gisselle and Johnny were sitting on the couch with a book on their hands. As Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Michael were talking, the kids heard Quinn's voice.

"You're still in our freshman year, but something is going to happen to Chase, Zoey and Lola, so just act normal". Quinn advised.

"Is it something bad?". Maddie asked.

"No, its just a love triangle situation with them. I have to go... Bye". Quinn quickly said.

"What does she mean by that?". Maddie asked Gisselle who shrugged.

"Okay, our next president is William Howard Taft. Taft became president after defending William Jennie Bide in which year?". Zoey asked.

"1908". Michael answered.

"Correct".

"I feel like we been studying since 1908?". Nicole complained.

"Me too, I'm done!". Michael said as he stood up.

"Me too. See you later guys". Nicole and Michael said as they left.

"Okay next question?". Zoey continued.

"Why don't we take a break". Chase suggested as he closed his book.

"We have two whole chapters to cover".

"Oh come on, we could play What you rather?". Chase teased.

Zoey smiled and closed her book.

"Okay you start".

"Okay, would you rather eat ten live spiders or... Wear green for the rest of your life?".

"Eat ten spiders". Zoey quickly answered.

"That was quick". Malcolm commented.

"Its a no brainer". Zoey replied.

"Explain?". Derrek asked.

"If i eat ten spiders i throw up and its over with. If i wear green for the rest of my life i cry for the next 75 years".

"That makes sense". Maddie agreed.

"Okay, you go". Chase told Zoey.

"Would you rather spend a whole year in prison or... Eat your own dog?".

"That a tuff one". Gisselle commented.

"Lets see, i love Chester, but spending a whole year in prison?". Chase shivered.

Just then Lola came in and sat next to Gisselle.

"I hate biology". Lola said irritated.

"Why do you hate biology?". Zoey asked.

"Because i don't get, I'm flunking and Mr. Ross whats me to get a tutor".

"Then get a tutor". Gisselle said.

"I spend 8 hours a day with teacher's. Thats bad enough". Lola rolled her eyes.

"Well, Chase got an A on biology last semester. You should ask him to tutor you?". Zoey suggested.

Lola looked at chase with puppy eyes.

"I dont know if...". Chase started but Lola interrupted.

"Come on... Please! I'll make you pie?".

"She's offering pie". Zoey teased

"Well, for pie sure". Chase smiled satisfied.

"Excellent! Tomorrow after last period by the Quad". Lola replied as she stood up and left.

Zoey turned to Chase.

"Okay, so are you eating your own dog or spending one year in prison?". Zoey asked again.

"Could you make it 6 months".

"No, a whole year".

"I'll eat my dog".

They all started laughing.

"We have to get going, we'll see you guys later". Malcolm said as he and the rest except Zoey and Chase stood up and waved goodbye.

"Later". They both said.

They all walked outside the lounge.

"I think i know what this triangle/love situation is all about". Malcolm said.

"What did you figure out?". Maddie asked.

"Well, Chase and Lola are going to spend more time together".

"So you're saying that there's going to be some romanticism between Chase and Zoey?". Gisselle asked.

"Yeah. We can see that Chase is madly in love with Zoey, so i think that Lola

might me the one creating that romantic tension between Zoey, Chase and herself". Malcolm explained.

"Your probably right". Maddie said as he looked at Derrek.

 **_A Feather From My Heart_**

 **Back to reality...**

"Who's Chase?". Chase asked confused as he touched his head.

Zoey was shocked and so was the rest of the gang.

"Your Chase. You fell down some stairs and hit your head pretty hard". Lola said.

Chase rubbed his head.

"I did uh?". Chase asked.

"Yeah, but we're going to help you remember who you are buddy". Michael assured.

Chase looked at Michael.

"Who are you?".

"I'm Michael, your best friend. And this girl standing next to me is your wife Zoey".

Zoey sat down next to him.

"Zoey, your very beautiful. Are you sure I'm your husband?". Chase joked.

Zoey smiled and leaned in so their faces were inches apart.

"I have no dought Chase, your the best husband i could ever have and who gave a beautiful 16 year old boy and another one who's in the way". Zoey said as she kissed him and placed Chase's hand on her belly.

"Wait, I'm going to be a dad again?". Chase asked exited as he sat up slowly. He's whole body was in pain so he groaned.

"Yeah, you are". Zoey said.

"So, where's my son?". Chase asked.

"He's at a friends house, but here's a picture of him". Zoey replied as Lola passed her a current picture of Chase, Zoey and Derrek in the middle.

"Isn't this...". Chase thought for a moment.

"Derrek?".

Everyones eyes lit up.

"Yes, thats your sons name". Michael said excitedly.

Chase smiled, not taking his eyes of the picture.

"He looks just like her mom". Chase said

The room was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, i want to remember stuff, so please help me remember". Chase begged.

"We're going to introduce ourselves to you and then your going to try and remember something about that name. You know already that Zoey is your wife and that you have one son named Derrek and other one is on the way. What else does the name Zoey reminds you of?". Lola asked.

Chase closed his eyes and tried to remember. It took him a couple of minutes for memories to start rushing in his mind. Zoey was the first girl she meet at PCA.

 _ **Memory**_

 _(Chase crashes into flagpole)_

 _ **Zoey** : Are you okay?_

 _ **Chase** : Uh, yeah! I was just uh...checking the flag! ...It's a flag._

 _ **Zoey** : Um, I think your arm's bleeding._

 _ **Chase** : Oh! Yeah uh, sorry, that's what happens when um, when I get wounded._

 _ **Zoey** :(giggles) I'm Zoey._

 _ **Chase** : Chase. So uh, are you like a new student here at PCA? Okay, that was a stupid question, why else would you be here? I guess you could be like, dropping someone off, or uh...you know what, I'll bleed, you talk! What's up?_

 ** _End of memory_**

He opened his eyes and saw Zoey's worried face.

"Zoey is the first girl i meet at PCA. She's also was my best friend during 3 years until me started daiting in our junior prom night. She's the first girl i have ever loved and she'll be the last one too". Chase said smiling.

"Chase, you remebered!". Zoey hugged him.

"Okay, how about the name Michael?". Lola asked.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember.

 _ **Memory 2**_

 _ **Michael** : So talk to me._

 _ **Chase** : About?_

 _ **Michael** : Come on, man. Last year, a week before summer vacation you sent Zoey a text massage saying you love her and now after the summer you show up at school with a girlfriend. Talk!_

 _ **Chase** : You know when they say that something happens for a reason?_

 _ **Michael** : I've heard that._

 _ **Chase** : Well, I think that there's a reason why Zoey didn't get the text message. I think it was something, I don't know, karma, universe, the Lord, the force. Something was trying to tell me that Zoey and I are meant to be really good friends. And that's all._

 _ **Michael** : You sure on that?_

 _ **Chase** : I mean, look it like this: a guy's gonna have a lot of girlfriends in his life, right? Well, I don't want Zoey to be just another one of those girls that I date for a few months or even a few years and then it's over. I want Zoey to be my best friend for a really long time! You know what I'm saying?_

 _ **Michael** : Y-y-yeah, I know what you are saying... I just thought that I was your best friend... But if I have been replaced by Zoey then..._

 _ **Chase** : Zoey is my best girl friend. You're still number one, man!_

 _ **Michael** : That's all I wanted to hear! (goes to hug Chase)_

 _ **Chase** : You're such a geek._

 _ **Michael** : Ah, thank you!_

 _ **End of Memory.**_

"Michael, hes my best guy friend. We been friends since the six grade and he's the one who always gave me advice on my love problems". Chase said.

"Thats me alright". Michael smiled.

"How about me, Lola?". Lola asked.

Memories instantly came into Chase's mind.

 _ **Memory 3**_

 _After Lola had told Chase that the game of What You Rather was a stupid game, they sat in a awkward silence. She then quickly grabbed the control remote and turned the tv off._

 _ **Lola:** Your not into this._

 _ **Chase:** What do you mean?_

 _ **Lola:** You and me, going out, your not into it are you?_

 _ **Chase:** Well, look..._

 _ **Lola:** Who is she?_

 _ **Chase:** Whos who?_

 _ **Lola:** The girl you like_

 _ **Chase:** Why do you think i like another girl?_

 _ **Lola:** Cause im smart. Does she go to PCA?_

 _Chase thought for a moment._

 _ **Chase:** Um...No, she's from my hometown, you know back at home_

 _ **Lola:** Okay...Listen im going to head up to my room_

 _ **Chase:** Listen, im really sorry._

 _ **Lola:** Its cool_

 _Lola stood up and walked towards the doorway of the lounge. She stopped and looked back at Chase._

 _ **Lola:** So which one would you rather do?_

 _ **Chase:** Hm?_

 _ **Lola:** Would you rather be trapped in a cage with a wild tiger? Or lick peanut butter off of a hobo's foot?_

 _ **Chase:** Easy, lick peanut buter off a hobbos foot._

 _ **Lola:** Why?_

 _ **Chase:** Because im scared of tigers and i love peanut butter._

 _Lola chucked._

 _ **Lola:** later_

 _ **End of memory.**_

 _Chase smiled._

 _"Lola, when you came to PCA, you were freaking Nicole and Zoey out. I remember the day we went out, but unfortunately didn't work, because you discover part of my secret"._

 _"Thats right, because im smart". Lola winked._

 _"How about me, Logan Reese?". Logan asked as he came up to Chase._

 _Chase looked hard at Logan. He closed his eyes._

 _ **Memory 4**_

 _Chase and Logan were talking near a bush._

 _ **Chase:** Okay... Now what?_

 _ **Logan:** Get on that bush_

 _ **Chase:** No!_

 _ **Logan:** Get in the bush!_

 _ **Chase:** I don't want to be in a bush!_

 _ **Logan:** I told you that Zoey is never going to admit to you that we're daiting._

 _ **Chase:** Yeah, cause your not_

 _ **Logan;** I will prove it to you..._

 _Logan notice Zoey approaching._

 _ **Logan:** Here she comes...Bush!_

 _ **Chase:** Alright!_

 _Chase gets in the bush and listens._

 _ **Zoey:** Hey_

 _ **Logan:** Oh, hey...What are you doing here?_

 _ **Zoey:** Weren't we suppose to meet here at 4 o'clock?_

 _ **Logan:** Yes! Hey_

 _Logan hugs Zoey._

 _ **Zoey:** Hey?_

 _ **Logan:** So, where should we go Today!?_

 _Logan leaned closer to the bush as he spoke._

 _ **Zoey:** I dont know, Library?... Your room?_

 _ **Logan:** Yeah! You know where ever we could be alone_

 _ **Zoey:** Right?_

 _ **Logan:** Um... You know i think this is working pretty good between us, don't you?_

 _ **Zoey:** Sure, i mean its a little weard but it's working for me_

 _ **Logan:** Yeah. Listen i got to tell you something, I...uh told Chase whats going on between us._

 _ **Zoey:** What! I thought we agree that no one should know._

 _ **Logan:** He's my friend. I thought he needed to hear the truth... You mad?_

 _ **Zoey:** I guess not. I mean, I hate that I been lying to Lola and Quinn._

 _ **Logan:** Extacly! We shouldn't be keep secrets from our friends!_

 _ **Zoey:** I know! It's just chemistry._

 _ **Logan:** Yes! Chemistry, you know, which we both have together._

 _Chase angrily gets out of the bush, surprising Zoey._

 _ **Chase:** Alright! I've heard enough!_

 _ **Zoey:** Chase!?_

 _ **Logan:** (Sarcastically)What we're you doing in that bush?_

 _ **Chase:** Hearing everything!_

 _ **Zoey:** Look, I wanted to tell you, but i was embarrassed._

 _ **Chase:** You should be embarrassed. I mean Logan!?_

 _ **Zoey:** I know, but he has taught me so much_

 _ **Chase:** Oh God!_

 _ **Zoey:** It's true, I mean, he really knows this stuff._

 _ **Chase:** Oh... oh god!_

 _(Chase walks away)_

 _ **End of memory**_

 _ **Chase couldn't open as his last memory passed his mind.**_

 _ **Last memory**_

 _ **Chase got out of the room followed by Logan, Dustin, Michael, and William.**_

 _ **Chase:**_ Come on Logan, dont make a huge deal of this

 _ **Logan:**_ He cheated!

 _ **Dustin:**_ Your just jealous Logan. When westarted the game you brag about how good you were, but now i know that you said that just to look good

Logan stopped and turned around Drawing his arm back, he drove his fist into Dustin's nose. Head flying back as his eyes closed in pain.

Dustin stumbled. His hands rose to cover his nose. A single tear leaked down his cheek. Head coming forwards, nose throbbing, he glared at Logan over his fingers.

 _ **Dustin:**_ You idiot! Why did you do that for?

 _ **Logan:**_ Because you were irritating me"

Dustin lowered his hands.

 _ **Dustin:** Oh?_ Well, jackass, listen to this!

Dustin stepped forward, left hand pulling back and quickly struck out. His punch slammed into Logans chin with a solid crunch.

Logan yelped, his hands on his chin, head dropping as he leaned forwards.

 _Michael grabbed Dustin **.**_

 _ **Michael:**_ Stop it!

Chase who was close to the stairs, grabbed Logan's shoulders.

 _ **Logan:**_ Let go off me Chase!.

Logan jerked away. Chase tried to clam him down by grabbing his arms, but Logan snapped and turned around and pushed Chase back unawared that the long stair case was at Chase back. Chase tried to grab the railling of the stairs, but failed. He felled and stumbled down the stairs until he got to the floor, unconcious.

 _ **End** **of Memory.**_

Chase open his eyes. He was stunned and breathing hard. He remembered everything now.

"Chase are you okay?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I think i hit my head pretty hard while stumbling down the stairs". Chase commented as he grabbed his head.

Everyone looked at each other surprise.

"What?". Chase questioned.

"Your memory came back!? Tell me who you are?". Zoey asked excitedly.

Chase looked at her funny.

"Okay? I'm Chase, your my wife and we have a son named Derrek".

"Chase!". The group yelled and hugged Chase.

"Ow! Carefull". Chase winced.

"Sorry". They all said smiling.

Chase looked at Logan, who was in front of him, head down.

"Chase, im so very sorry for what happened".

Chase stood up with the help of Zoey and Michael. He layed his hand on his shoulder.

"It was a freak accident but im fine now and i accept your apology".

"Thanks!". Logan hugged Chase tightly.

"Ow, Logan your hurting me?". Chase whispered.

He quickly ended the hug.

"Sorry".

"It's okay". Chase kindly said as he sat back down.

"Dustin! Come over here now!". Zoey yelled.

Dustin went to Zoey and stood next to logan.

"I want you both to apologize and accept your wrong doings".

Dusting looked over at Logan.

"Logan, im sorry for all the stuff said and if i offended you, please forgive me".

Logan showed a small smile.

"I'm also sorry for calling you a cheater. I guess i just felt jealous of you winning and winning".

"Friends?". Dustin exetended his hand.

"Friends". Logan gladly accepted his hand shake.

 **_A Feather From My Heart_**

 **Back to the past...**

Malcolm and Johnny were in Michael's room listening to his tunes when Chase walks in.

"Michael! Malcolm! Johnny!". Chase yelled over the high music. He then went over to the stero and turned the music off.

 **"** You interrupted tune time!". Michael whinned.

 **"** Lola asked me out!".

 **"** Well, my goodness". Malcolm said.

"Yeah".

 **"** You were RIGHT to interrupt tune time". Michael replied.

"Dude, this is serious!". Chase stated.

 **"** I'm _being_ serious! Lola's hot!". Michael commented.

 **"** So, you all think I should go out with her?". Chase asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me". Johnny said.

"Well it does to Zoey too".

"Oh... I know what this is about. You know for sure Zoey said it was a good idea?". Michael asked.

"Lola asked her you know, to make sure she was okay with it, and she said it was a great idea".

"Wow Chase, your a killer with ladies!". Malcolm joked as he drank a blix.

Michael smiled.

"Here, sit down for a second". Michael offered.

 **"** You're not gonna ask me out are you?". Chase said as he sat down.

"No, your hair's too bushy for me. Look... If Zoey said it's cool for you to go out with Lola, she then only thinks of you only as a friend .

Chase sighted.

"But dont get all depressed on me man, Lola's smoking. You shoud be exited that she's in to you"

"Yeah". Chase said sadly.

"You should". Michael insisted.

"I know".

"Im serious".

"Okay".

"We're going to the lounge to meet Gisselle and Maddie. You guys want to come?". Johnny asked.

"I think i might stay here and finish listening to my tunes, thanks for the invitation". Michael said as he turned the the music up.

"I think Lola is in the lounge. I'll go with you guys". Chase said as he and the guys closed the door behind them.

When they got to the lounge, Lola was there playing foosball with Maddie and Giselle while Derrek read a book on the couch. Malcolm and Johnny sat down with Derrek not taking their eyes off Chase who went over to where Lola was.

"Hey guys". Derrek greeted as he placed his book down.

"Shh!". Malcolm hushed.

"Whats going on?".

"Just watch Chase and Lola". Johnny advised

They all turned their attention to Chase.

"Hey Lola". Chase waved.

"Chase, want to play foosball with us?".

"Actually, i came here to give you my response for the question you asked me earlier".

Lola stopped playing and turned to see Chase

"So what did you decide?".

"I...be glad to go out with you".

"Really, thats awesome. Why dont we watch a movie in campus tonight at 7?".

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then". Chase said as he walked out of the lounge.

"Okay, bye!". Lola exitely said as she grabbed her stuff and headed up to room waving goodbye to Gisselle and Maddie.

"What just happen?". Derrek asked surprised. The girls joined them as they sat on the couch.

"Maddie's mom asked Chase out, he came to Michael for advise and he and Johnny told him told him that it was a great idea to take Lola out". Malcolm explained.

"Johnny!?". Derrek asked worriedly.

"That wasn't my intentions Derrek. I don't know if you guys have notice, but sometimes words just come out and it seems that we can control it. Its weard?". Johnny said.

"You know what, i have notice that also?". Maddie added as she yawned and layed her head on Derreks shoulder.

"We were just studying with Zoey and Nicole and Zoey was acting little bit of out the normal?". Gisselle said.

"What do you mean?". Derrek asked.

"She was kinda... Jealous. I mean, while we were studying her mind was more focused on whether Lola and Chase we're going to go out". Maddie replied.

Malcolm sat up alarmed.

"Wait! Chase told Lola that he would go out with her!".

"Oh... This is going to be bad!". Johnny answered.

Derrek turned to see Maddie.

"I never thought that our parents would actually date". Derrek wondered.

"Me neither". Maddie answered.

Then they all starting to yawning.

"I'm very sleepy". Malcolm said as he layed his head on Johnny's shoulder.

"Me too". Johnny and Gisselle replied as they layed their heads on the couch.

"We can't sleep, we have to figure out what's going to happen between Zoey, Chase and...Lola". Derrek said as he and the rest fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

They all woke up and they were on Mr. Toppling class with Chase sitting with Vince and Michael sitting with Logan. Derek was siting next to Maddie and Malcolm behind Chase and Vince and Giselle and Johnny were siting behind Logan and Michael. Mr. Toplin was handing back some history tests.

"I'd like to congratulate you all on your tests, which I know weren't easy. Most of you did quite well".

Chase turned to Vince and Derek listened to the conversation.

"Vince, listen. I want you to know, I'm not gonna turn you in for cheating".

"Cool".

"If... You swear not to do it anymore".

"I hear ya".

"Good. So no more cheating". Chase said in relief.

"No, I'm just letting you know I hear ya. I'm still gonna cheat".

"Dude! Don't irritate Vince!". Logan whispered.

Mr. Toplin came up to Vince and handed is test back.

"And it looks like we have a new MVP of this class. Vince Blake gets 100!". he announced.

Everyone cheered expect Chase and Derek . Maddie, Giselle, Malcolm and Johnny just clapped.

"Isn't that your dad?". Malcolm whispered.

"Yeah, I think so". Maddie replied as she stared at Vince who vowed for the class.

"Vince can do anything!". Stacy shouted.

"Nice work Vince". Mr. Toplin congratulated.

"Hey, when Vince Blake does something, he always...".

"Vince cheated". Chase announced.

The whole class stopped clapping and cheering. Maddie looked surprise and her smile turned into a frowned.

"What did you say?''. Mr. Toplin asked.

"Vince stole the answers to the test. I saw him do it".

Vince laughed.

"That's a lie".

"Chase that's a very serious charge". Mr. Toplin warned.

"I know". Chase responded seriously not regretting any word he has said.

"Well unless you have some proof, I suggest...". Mr. Toplin started but Chase interrupted.

"He snuck in here at night and took pictures of the test with his cellphone. And I bet he wasn't smart enough to delete 'em".

Vince gave him a look, but Chase ignored him.

Malcolm turned to Maddie.

"He's so burned!". Malcolm said as he chucked.

"Vince may I see your cellphone?".

"Mr. Toplin, are you seriously going to believe...".

"Can I see your phone Mr. Blake?". Mr. Toplin asked in a serious tone.

Vince grabbed his phone from his pocket and handed it to Mr. Toplin.

He took the phone and searched it. After a couple of seconds he stoped and looked back at Vince and Chase.

"Mr. Matthews was right, he did cheat! I can believe this Vince!, how could you do this?".

Vince looked down and said nothing. The bell rang and everyone started to leave.

"Vince you come with me to Dean Rivers office!". Mr. Toplin said as he grabbed Vince's arm and headed out of the classroom.

Chase left and Derek followed him.

"Wow, I wonder what's going to happen next?". Johnny said as he and the rest left the classroom.

* * *

It was night time and Chase, Zoey and Derek were shooting some hoops.

"So, Mr. Toplin found the pics on his phone?". Zoey asked.

"Yep and Vince got academic suspension, so he can't play in the state finals and now everyone at PCA hates me".

"Not everyone hates you". Zoey replied kindly.

Derrek smiled at Zoeys comment.

"So, do yall think I did the right thing?". Chase asked as Zoey prepared herself to shoot.

"Tell you what, if I make this basket, then you did the right thing". Zoey replied.

Chase and Derek nodded and watched.

She threw the ball and it made it through.

"Excellent!". Chase grabbed the ball.

"I should get going". Zoey said.

"I think me and Derrek are going to stay some more and shoot hoops".

"Good look with that". Zoey joked as she grabbed her stuff and waved goodbye.

"Okay Derrek, if i make this i will someday own my own Zebra". Chase dirbble the ball as he prepared to shoot.

"Okay!". Derrek said exited as Chase threw the ball and landed perfectly in the net.

"Nice!".

"Yess... I should name it Zeboo". Chase replied as he grabbed the ball and headed towards Derrek.

Derreks happiness turned into a shook face as he saw the football team including Vince approach Chase.

"Um... Chase?". Chase looked at Derrek's shooked face and turned around.

"Hi?". Chase said confused.

"I told you not to mess with me. You should of have kept your mouth shut". Vince stated.

They got closer to Chase and Derrek.

"You want to beat me up!? Do it, it's not going to change things". Chase replied.

"It's going to change your face!". One of the football players shouted.

"To shay". Chase said in disappointed.

"Wait... Hold it". Michael announced as he, Logan, Malcolm, Johnny and Mark approached.

Vince smiled.

"Hey, Reese, Barrett... You guys here to help us do a little dance on Matthews face".

"Nope". Michael replied standing next to Chase.

"You brought me here to fight! You told me we we're going to watch a movie!?". Mark said alarmed.

Logan and Malcolm rolled their eyes.

"Look, why don't you guys go back to yall's dorms, alright". Logan said standing next to Derrek.

"I don't think so".Vince answered as he chew his gum.

"Okay then. If you want to mess with Chase... You will also mess with us too". Michael responded as he and Logan stood in front of Chase and Derrek.

In a couple of hours Chase, Derrek, Logan, Malcolm, Johnny and Michael were in the lounge being cured by the girls.

"They just hit y'all?". Zoey asked as she placed a bag of ice on Chase's head.

"Hit!". Derrek responded as Maddie placed a band aide on his arm.

"Punched!". Michael added.

"Kicked!". Logan wined as Lola wiped some blood on his forehead.

"It was a medley of pain". Chase smiled.

"At least they got beat up for doing the write thing". Lola confessed.

"Poor guys". Quinn sadly said as she cured Michaels arm.

"I can't believe the 4 of you took on the whole football team". Zoey carefully cured Chases bruses.

"5 of us! Del Figalo help... kinda?". Malcolm said as Giselle held up his leg to rest on the small table.

"Mark!...my Mark!? Where is he!?". Quinn yellled and rushed out of the lounge.

"Where is Mark?". Maddie asked.

"He's stuck on the basketball net". Chase said.

"Ouch?". Lola replied closing her eyes.

And once again everything went black. They awoke on the lounge surrounded by everyone. Apparently it was prom night and everyone had a couple. Chase had returned to PCA to surprise Zoey and they finally became boyfriend and girlfriend. Lola and Vince we're together which was weard for the kids because he had been a bully towards the guys and now Lola was with him? Quinn anf Logan we're also together along with Lisa and Michael. They looked at each other and saw that they were well dressed.

"Wow i can't believe that you two are together?". Chase told Logan and Quinn.

"Who thought a girl like Quinn would fall for a guy like Logan". Lola confessed.

"Actually... Logan was the one who falled for me". Quinn joked kissing Logan's cheek.

They all laughed.

"Derrek you also got the courage to ask Maddie out. I was worried that we might had to deal with another Chase". Michael said.

Derrek and Maddie looked at each other. They heard Quinn's voice.

"Just stick with the conversation, I don't know why Michael would say something like that though".

"Yeah i did, didn't I?".

"And Maddie was extremely exited about that, weren't you Maddie?". Lola said smirking.

Maddie blushed.

"How can i not be excited, he's a very handsome guy".

They all stared making 'awe' noises.

"Okay, okay, what about Malcolm. He was freaking out when we decided to ask Gisselle". Logan winked at Malcolm.

"Logan shut up, that was a secret bewtwen the both of us!". Malcolm hissed.

They all burst into laughter.

They once again heard Quinn's voice.

"Okay, i want you all to do something for me. I want you guys to tell them who you really are. Malcolm you now have the envelope that i gave you before you left the future, Derrek you also have the picture that you told me ya'll took with us at the park.

The two guys saw that the envelope and the picture had apearded in their hands.

"When they ask you to prove it, you first show them the item that's in the envelope and then the picture that you have Derrek. Good luck".

Maddie turned to Derrek.

"I don't think i can do this". Maddie whispered.

"There's nothing to worry about, everything is going to turn alright".

"They're going to think we're crazy!". Malcolm alarmed.

"What are you guys whispering about?". Lisa asked.

Derrek, Maddie, Malcolm, Gisselle and Johnny looked at each other.

"We have a confession to make". Maddie started.

"And we don't want you guys to think that we're crazy, because we're not". Malcolm added.

"What's going on?". Lola replied as she sat up and listen.

"Well we are not from here We're from The...future?". Derrek announced.

The gang was in shock as the kids waited for their reaction. Finally after a couple of seconds of silence, they all burst into laughter with the exception of Zoey, Chase and Quinn who we're in deep thought.

"Nice joke Derrek, i never thought you could be so funny". Logan said in between laughs.

"It's not a joke, We're testing this experiment for Quinn".

"My mom!". Malcolm said.

"Wait, I heard Quinn and mom at the same time?". Lola asked confused.

"That's right, im the future son of Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese. My name is Malcolm Reese and i was named like that after my grandfather's death". Malcolm replied.

"My dad is not dead! Your freak!?". Logan yelled as he stood up.

"Well in the future he is! He died a couple of years before i was born!". Malcolm yelled back as he also stood up.

"I don't believe you!". Logan crossed his arms.

"I do". Quinn said as she walked towards Malcolm.

They all looked at Quinn.

"Can you prove that you all are from the future?".

Malcolm looked over at Derrek who nodded. Malcolm gave Quinn the enveloped.

She smiled at him and opened it. She saw a picture which everyone was in it but much older.

From right to left.

Derrek was wearing a flannel red shirt and was smiling next to an older Quinn. Next to Quinn was Maddie with Chase, who wore a white shirt and his hair was nicely combed. Zoey was next to him smiling and next to Zoey was Logan, Gisselle Michael Lola and Malcolm.

"This is insane!". Quinn said smiling.

Everyone in the room went over to Quinn and saw the picture.

"Now tell me that your not the person in the picture, with the exeption of Lisa and Vince". Malcolm said as he crossed his arms.

"Thats me? I never thought that i would cut my hair short". Chase commented as he looked at the picture.

"Wow i look very handsome". Logan replied as he took the picture off Quinn's hands.

"I have obviously not changed. I look the same". Michael said.

"I don't know if you guys remember the picture we took at the park. I just notice that we are in the same position as the picture that Malcolm showed you". Derrek said as he showed the picture.

The gang compared the 2 pictures and notice a similarity in the pictures. They we're almost in the same position as the picture of the future.

They looked back at the kids.

"Okay, why don't we start all over again. Introduce yourselves?". Quinn said as she and Logan sat down.

"Well i already did". Malcolm reminded them.

"So, your our future son. That's why you look so much like Quinn". Logan said.

"But he's also acts like Logan sometimes, no offence Malcolm". Lola replied.

"None taken Lola. I've heard that a lot". Malcolm responded.

"Are we good parents to you?". Logan asked.

Malcolm smiled.

"Yeah. Even though you treat me like a little kid i can't have a better dad than you. My mom is the most loving person i have ever meet and i love her so much".

Logan and Quinn smiled to each other.

"Have you told us that lately?". Quinn asked referring to them in the future.

"No, I haven't". Malcolm said as he rubbed his neck.

"Well you should someday, just to let us know that you think of us once a day". Quinn replied as she and Logan made space in the middle for Malcolm to sit. She padded the empty spot on the couch and Malcolm sat there.

"So, Derrek whos the real you?". Quinn asked.

"I'm Derrek Matthews, im the son of Zoey and Chase in the future". Derek said as he looked at his parents.

"Thats why he always wanted to hang out with them all the time". Logan pointed out.

"That expains why you look so much like Zoey". Chase siad with a smile.

"But he's alot like you. He has those killing green eyes". Zoey added.

They smiled at Derrek.

"Hey are we good parents?". Chase asked.

"Your the vest parents that i could ever have".

"This is weird for us to say, but we in the future, are very lucky to have a son like Derrek. He's so layed back, helfull and intelligent... Can we give you a hug?". Zoey asked as she grabbed Chases hand and stood up.

"Of course"

The 3 of them colide in a hug.

"The funny thing that your as tall as me, but in that picture of the future, your really short". Chase said as he, Zoey and Derek sat down.

"I know right? Its also hard at first to cLl you by your first name becase we all new that you we're our parents". Derrek said.

"How about you Maddie?". Lola asked.

"I'm Madison Blake. Im the only daughter of Lola and Vince".

"Wow, qe actually got married". Vince said in exitesment.

"Yeah, but that marriage didn't last for long". Maddie stated.

Their smiles erased.

"What do you mean?". Lola asked.

"A couple of days ago in the future, my dad because of me. He and i didn't had a fatherly relationship. He was more interested in his football team than us, so he left us and joined the U.S. army just to be away from me and my mom". Maddie sadly said.

"Stop saying that Maddie, your not the reason he left". Johnny told Maddie.

Vince and Lola looked at each other.

"Say something to her Vince, your future you has caused her so much pain, i can see it in her eyes". Lola told Vince.

"Your right". Vince stood up and walked towards Maddie.

He took her hands on his.

"Maddie, im so sorry of the pain my future me has created in your life. I dont even know why i would walk away from an amazing family, with Lola and you. I've known you a little but i know that your the most sweetest girl i have ever known. And in my heart i know that your dad in the future knows that, but i don't know why he never told you anything. If it makes you feel better, why dont you sit with me and Lola, just to make you feel like family". Vince said.

Maddie smiled and acepted Vince's offer and sat in the middle of Lola and Vince.

"You know, Chase offered to be my dad?".

"Johnny?". Lisa asked.

"I'm John Barrett, but everyone calls me Johnny. Im obviously the son of Michael and Lisa".

"You and me are so alike. Wow i never thought our relationship would last so long?". Michael said.

"I know right?".

"You know". Johnny sat in between Michael and Lisa

"My mom told me that he took my dad to the picnic area where they first had their first kiss when she told my him that she was pregnant".

Lisa and Michael smiled at each other.

"Really? That was something i would do. Taking you to our special place to tell you a surprise like that". Lisa told Michael.

"That's you". Michael responded.

There was one more person left and that was Gisselle.

"I don't think im so important here because you guys don't know my parents. I have seen my mom around campus though. Im Gisselle Dickenson, im the daughter of Ashley Garcia and William Dickerson. In the future my parents are great friends with you all".

"Your as important as your friends Gisselle. Your part of the family". Zoey said.

"So what now?". Logan asked.

Malcolm sighted.

"We have to go back".

"Yeah... I guess it's time for...". Quinn began but Logan interrupted.

"No! I dont want them to leave!". Logan yelled.

"Why not, they have to, they have to go back to their time". Lisa reminded him.

"Im scared of the future". Logan slowly said.

"Mr. Reese, everything is going to be fine. My dad told me a couple of days ago that there will always be ups and downs in life but at the end, if you make the right choices, everything is going to turn out they way you wanted to". Derrek said as he smiled to everyone.

"Wow your a philosopher aren't you Chase?". Michael said impressed.

"I guess thats true". Logan admited.

"We have to get going". Maddie said.

"Yeah... I guess this is goodbye?". Lola sadly replied.

"Group hug!". Quinn shouted as everyone hugged each other.

Back to reality

It was the next day and everyone was at Quinns laboratory waiting for they're kids to come back to consioness.

"Quinn what's taking so long?". Lola said as she bit her nails.

"They should wake up... Now!". Quinn shouted as she pulled the lever down.

The kids started to move. They slowly opened their eyes and saw their parents standing in front of them showing a big smile.

"Welcome back kids!". Quinn said as she clapped.

"Thanks mom?". Malcolm said as he took the helmet off and stood up to hug her and Logan.

"So, did Quinn's experiment worked?". Michael asked.

They all smiled at Quinn.

"Oh... It worked!". Johnny said with excitement.

"Really?".

"It was weird at first, to call you by your first name, but then we got used to it". Maddie replied.

"She's right, Quinn and Logan". Malcolm said as he wraped his arms around his parents shoulders.

They gave him a look.

"I'm kidding". He chucked nervously.

"So tell me what happened?". Quinn asked.

"When we first got there, i think it was the first day of freshman year. We meet each other and we bonded quite well. Then after that we moved to another time where my dad and Mrs. Blake dated". Derrek said as he eyed Chase and Lola.

"Whoa,whoa, we never dated". Chase said.

"We just went out to see a movie, but we never saw it as a date!". Lola added.

"Right?". Maddie smiled at her innocent mom.

"And Mrs. Matthews was jealous about it". Gisselle replied.

"You were?". Chase told Zoey who blushed.

"I was, but just a little bit".

Gisselle and Maddie chucked.

"Just a little!? Im sorry to say this Mr. Matthews but you couldn't talk about anything else than Mr. Matthews and Mr. Blake going out".

They all looked a Zoey with a teasing smile.

"Okay! I was full of jealously! But only because i was Chase's closest girl friend and Lola asking him out, made me feel replaced. I think that was when i notice that i had a crush on you". Zoey admited.

"I never thought that you would be jealous of Lola, i mean i saw you upset when i missed our tennis game and when i told you that i was watching a movie with her, i never thought jealously could ever get Zoey Brooks". Chase replied hugging her.

"What else did you find out?". Lola asked eager to know.

"Then we went to a time where Maddie's dad got busted in cheating on a major test and Chase acused him and everything after that, things got ugly". Johnny said.

"And dad, you did the right thing". Derek patted Chase's back.

"Thanks".

"Hey dad, when mom left after we had shooted some hoops, you told me that if you made the ball go in the basket, that you'll would one day own a zebra called Zeboo, and i don't see Zeboo anywhere?". Derek joked.

"That was just a saying. Do you really think your mom would let me bring a Zebra in?". Chase whispered as he looked at Zoey who smiled.

"Nah... She wouldn't". Derrek whispered back.

"After that little Incident we went to our last stop which was prom night. That's where we told you guys who we really were". Maddie stated.

"And how did we react?". Zoey asked.

"My dad freaked out a little and didn't believe anything that i said. The one who seem to understand us was my mom. She asked us if we could prove that we actually came from the future and we showed her the picture we took at dad's movie premier and they were amaized at what they saw. Then derrek showed them another picture we took at a near by park and as they compared both pictures they notice a similarity in how we we're positioned". Malcolm explained.

"Hey Derrek, do you still have the picture?". Gisselle asked.

"I think so". He replied as he searched inside his jacket. He then finally took the picture out and showed it to everyone.

They saw their kids with smiling with a younger gang. After a couple of seconds the kids started to vanish from the image.

"Where did we go?". Johnny wondered confused.

Quinn smiled satisfated.

"There was the answer i was looking for".

"What do you mean?". Maddie asked.

Malcolm looked at her mom.

"You can't change the past... Right?".

Quinn nodded.

"But if we remember, arent they going to remember also?". Johnny asked.

"No because you guys travel through time not them, thats why they aren't going to remember anything. They are right now at prom night, having fun, not remembering any of y'all". Quinn replied.

"Oh". Johnny nodded.

"Anyways, now that i have successfully finished with this experiment, I want to say something. Chase what happen to your head?". Quinn asked as they saw the white band around Chase's head.

"I was thinking the same thing, what happen dad?". Derrek added.

Chase, Zoey, Michael, Lisa, William, Ashley, Lola and Logan looked at each other.

"Well you see...". Logan started.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, i was editing and i also had to go to work. Is you guys are wondering what the pictures that i mentioned look like you can read my story in wattpad. Just look A Farther From My Heart (The cover has Mason, Lulu, Rowan, Peyton and Romeo) and you'll go to the very recent update and you all will see the picture i was talking about.**

 **Thanks for liking this story!**


	9. Misunderstandings

**A Farther From My Heart**

 **Chapter 9**

"You did what!?". Quinn yelled.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to push him down the stairs!". Logan replied.

"Quinn, we already worked this out, he apologized and everything is all good". Chase responded.

Quinn have Logan a look.

"Did you at least paid for the doctor?".

"I did". Logan assured.

She gave him a smile.

"Good. Logan you need to work on controlling yourself when your angry. We don't want to place you in a angermanagment program, like the one your dad placed you when we went to school?". Quinn asked.

"No, no, no... I don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of freaks. I'll try my best to work on my anger issues". Logan said as he kissed Quinn's forehead.

Gisselle turned to Malcolm who was standing next to her.

"You should be placed in a place like that". She whispered as she chucked.

"You with me baby". Malcolm winked.

"Pig!". She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we have to get going. We have to get the kids to school and then we're going to the clinic to do me a sonogram of the baby". Zoey said as she grabbed Chases hand.

"Can i go with y'all? I don't have anything to do". Lola asked.

"Of course!". Zoey replied.

"Want us to give Gisselle, Malcolm and Johnny a ride?". Chase asked.

"I'll take Gisselle, thanks for the offer though". William said as he Ashley and Gisselle waved goodbye and left.

"Me too. I'm actually teaching Johnny how to drive so, he's driving to school today". Michael responded taking his keys out.

"Awesome! Lets go". Johnny exitely took his fathers keys and ran out of the basement.

"Bye guys". Michael and Lisa said as the left.

They turned to Logan and Quinn.

"You want to go with them?". Logan asked Malcolm who nodded.

"Okay... Malcolm is joining you guys".

"Great! Lets get going then". Zoey said as the started to leave.

Malcolm stopped and turned to see his parents.

He smiled and ran to hug them.

"Whoa... Whats wrong?". Logan asked surprised.

"Well, someone in the past told me that i should tell you more often that I love you two and that I could never have better parents than you. I love you so much!". Malcolm said as he looked at her mom.

 _ **Flashback Back To The Past...**_

 _"Are we good parents to you?". Logan asked._

 _Malcolm smiled._

 _"Yeah. Even though you treat me like a little kid I can't have a better dad than you. My mom is the most loving person I have ever meet and I love her so much"._

 _Logan and Quinn smiled to each other._

 _"Have you told us that lately?". Quinn asked referring to them in the future._

 _"No, I haven't". Malcolm said as he rubbed his neck._

 _"Well you should someday, just to let us know that you think of us once a day". Quinn replied as she and Logan made space in the middle for Malcolm to sit. She padded the empty spot on the couch and Malcolm sat there._

 ** _End of flashback..._**

Malcolm smiled at the memory.

"That's sweet of you to say baby! We love you too!". Quinn said as she hugged him.

"Thanks for letting us know son". Logan kindly responded.

"Anytime dad". Malcolm said as they endded the hug.

He waved goodbye and ran towards Zoey and Chase who were waiting for him.

Logan turned to Quinn.

"You know, i was scared of how my future was going to turn out, but as for now, life is more than great".

"I told you that everything was going be okay if we worked together as a team and see, we made a beautiful boy that loves us no matter what. We did a good job Logan". Quinn hugged him.

* * *

Chase had dropped the kids to their school. They entered and went straight to thier lockers. Gisselle was already there, so Maddie rushed to her. Derek's locker was next to Malcolm's so he went over to him.

"Good morning Memorial High school!". The principal announced through the speakers.

"I just want to announce about our Spring-Formal Dance which takes place tomorrow night in the school gym. Its not necessary for you to have a date to attend, but if your planning in taking someone, you better hurry up because time is running out. You all have a great rest of your day".

Maddie turned to Gisselle.

"Do you have a date for the Spring-Formal?".

"Nope, im going alone". Gisselle responded as she searched for her book in her locker.

"You know I heard that Malcolm doesn't have a date yet? Why don't you ask him?". Maddie asked.

 **Conversation between Derrek and Malcolm...**

"Because we don't get along that well". Malcolm responded as he leanned in the lockers.

"I thought you and Gisselle were bonding after the whole Ron Miller Fight?". Derrek asked confused.

"No we're still in the same page". He replied dully.

Derrek chucked.

"Why do you seem so sad about it?".

 **Back to Maddie and Gisselle...**

"I'm not sad about it Maddie, i just dont want to remember that painfull day... How about you? Do you have someone in mind?". Gisselle answered changing the subject.

"Well im still waiting on Derrek to ask me". Maddie replied all smiley.

"Of course. And your panicking because he hasn't asked you, right?". Gisselle responded as she closed her locker and smiled.

"I'm not panicking, I'm...just...". Maddie replied as she babbled.

"Worried that another guy might ask you?". Gisselle finished.

"Yeah". Maddie responded sadly.

"Don't worry about this so much. I bet he's going to ask you later today. Just be patient and...". Gisselle began but got interrupted.

"Maddie would you like to be my date for the Spring-Formal?". Someone asked.

She quickly turned expecting to see Derrek buy she saw the unexpected. A kid named Elliot Parker was kneeling down looking at her with a dozen of roses.

"Yes! yes! I would love to go to the Spring-formal with you...". Maddies smile wore off.

Elliot smiled.

"Good I was hoping you would. I cant believe that you actually said yes. I waited because I was sure that Derrek was going to ask you, when he didn't, I figure out that there was a problem, so I asked you out because I think a girl like you deserve be to be swept of her feet. Come on Maddie, give me a chance".

Maddie turned to see Gisselle who gave her a pity look.

"Know listen to me Maddie, I know that you we're expecting Derrek to ask you but you need to give other boys an opportunity too". Gisselle whispered as she crossed her arms.

"Your right, I mean, Derrek can have another chance later...Right?". She asked as she looked at Derrek who was talking to Malcolm.

"Yeah". Gisselle assured.

She then looked back at Elliot.

 **Conversation between Derrek and Malcolm**

"You gotta turn around man, Parker is asking Maddie out!". Malcolm said as he smiled at what he saw.

"What are you talking about?". Derrek turned little just to see that Malcolm was right. Elliot was asking Maddie out. He quicky turned to face Malcolm again, but he had his head slightly turned just to listen to the conversation.

 **Back to Gisselle, Maddie and Elliot.**

"These are for you". Elliot gave her the dozen of roses.

"Thank you Elliot, they are beautiful".

"So, do you accept to be my date to the Spring Formal?".

"Mmm... Yeah i guess?". Maddie replied not sure, but Elliot didn't notice that.

"Excellent! I'll pick you up tomorrow then". He replied as he hugged her and left running.

Derrek turned to see her.

"Maddie I just naturally assumed we were going together".

"What?". Maddie asked confused.

"I should have asked. I'm sorry for not asking you sooner". Derrek left with Malcolm behind him.

Maddie turned to Gisselle.

"What just happened?".

"Oh come on Maddie, What's wrong with Elliot?".

"He's not Derrek. You know Gisselle, I've been planning this dance for a long time and in my planning it was Derrek who supposed to be my date, not Elliot. I have nothing against Elliot, but i was hopping to go to this dance with Derrek". Maddie finished as she leaned on the lockers.

"You already choose Elliot so there is nothing we can do here, Derrek might also find another girl to go with him".

"But you told me to go with him!".

"Yeah because i thought Derrek was not going to ask you out".

The warning bell rang.

"We better get going, we don't want to be late for class". Gisselle said.

"Yeah... Lets go". Maddie walked away as Gisselle followed behind.

* * *

Chase Zoey and Lola were sitting in the waiting room. Lola was talking to a lady sitting next to her while Chase was slowly taking off his head band off.

"Chase, are you sure your feeling well?". Zoey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine". Chase smiled as she looked at Zoey.

"Zoey Matthews!". A nurse yelled.

"Thats us". Zoey said as she stood up along with Chase.

"I'll wait here. Im having an interesting conversation with this lady". Lola replied

"Okay". Chase responded following Zoey.

They entered and the nurse told Zoey to lay on the bed while Chase stood by her side.

"This will be a little cold". The nurse warned.

She put a blue gel on her tommy. Then she moved the ultrasound around her stomach. It took the nurse a couple of seconds but she finally found the baby.

Thats your baby." She said.

Chase was staring at the monitor amaised.

"So beautifull". Chase whispered.

Zoey smiled at Chase and then shared a kiss.

"Can you tell us is its a boy or a girl?". Zoey asked.

The nurse nodded.

"Thats the hard thing to figure out but from what i see, I'm pretty sure its a baby girl". The nurse announced.

Zoey and Chase looked at each other with excitement.

"It's a girl, Chase!". Zoey squeezed Chase's hand.

Chase smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You want a picture of the baby's sonogram?". The nurse asked.

"Yes please!". Zoey quickly said.

The nurse exuced herself after she cleaned the blue jelly off of Zoeys belly and went to get the printed picture of the sonogram. She came 2 minutes later and gave the picture to Zoey. She took the picture.

"That be all for today. I want to see you in 2 months just to check on the baby's growth". The nurse said.

"We'll be here, thank you so much". Chase responded as he opened the door for Zoey.

"Your welcome, and Congratulations".

"Thanks". Chase smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Listen up everyone! I'm having a Baby Girl!". Zoey shouted happily.

Everyone clapped.

"What! Are you serious!?". Lola shouted, coming up to her.

Yeah!". Zoey smiled as she and Lola jumped around.

"Ladies! I know that this is a very happy day for us, but you two need to calm down. Why don't we have a dinner celebration, just us and the kids". Chase suggested as they walked to the parking lot.

"What about the rest?". Zoey asked.

"We can tell them tomorrow".

"Okay". Zoey hugged Chase as they got to their car.

When Chase started driving he got call from Jack.

"Chase, we have a situation".

"Whats the problem Jack".

"We need to investigate a murder case, that happen in the fifth street across from the cafe shop".

"I'll be there as soon as possible". Chase said as he hung up.

"You have to go?". Zoey asked crossing her arms.

Chase looked at her and saw that she was upset.

"Yeah, but II'l be home as soon as im done". Chase assured her.

"But your still hurt from the fall you had yesterday? Dont you think it's a little dangerous to go to work like that?". Lola asked.

"Chase, I don't want anything to happen to you. Please stay". Zoey begged.

"I just go this job yesterday and I dont want to give a bad first impression, anyway, I'm okay, but if I start to feel bad, I will come home".

"Promise?". Zoey asked.

Chase smiled not taking his eyes from the road.

"I promise".

* * *

Derrek, Malcom, Maddie and Gisselle we're in their first period class and unfortunately for Derrek and Maddie, Eliot was there.

"Okay I'm going to pair you into team of two, so you can work in revising and editing your papers". The teacher announced.

Maddie was sitting with Gisselle and as she looked at Derrek he looked at her with his sad green eyes. He wasn't showing his perfect smile either, he just sat there, with a bored face.

"Maddie your with Malcolm. Zack your with Brandy. Gisselle your with Johnny. Carlos your with Fatima and Derrek your with Eliot.

Everyone started to move Malcolm moved were Maddie was, Gisselle moved to where Johnny sat while Derrek sat there putting his head down. Eliot took that as a clue for him to go sit with him.

"Whats wrong Derrek. Depressed because I'm taking Maddie to Spring Formal?". Eliot joked.

Derrek gave him a cold glare.

"What, you don't want to talk about it?". He smiled as he took his paper out.

"Dude, stop provoking him!". Johnny whispered.

The teacher aproached Derrek.

"Derrek, are you feeling okay? You look sick".

"Yeah... I just need time by myself".

"You want to go outside for fresh air?".

"Can I?".

"Sure, I trust you. Go ahead".

Derrek stood up and left the classroom.

Maddie turned to Malcolm.

"Why is Derrek so upset?".

He smirked.

"You tell me?". He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned to see Giselle who shrugged. Maddie sighted as she placed her hands in the sides of her cheeks as the teacher continued to give instructions.

* * *

Chase and Jack sat on Chases office as they talked about the major crime case they had been assigned to.

"Okay, so we need to investigate our prime suspect, which is the guy who called 911 when he found the woman beaten and murder to death". Jack said as he placed a vanilla folder on Chases desk.

Chase opened the folder and started reading the report as Jack continued to talk.

"We have to go and check the place out later today to see if we can find any more evidence that could incriminate the suspect".

Chase closed the folder and leaned back on his chair.

"Sounds prefect. So when are we interrogating him?". Chase asked.

Jack gave him a nervous smile.

"What?". Chase smiled.

"Well, you see, someone has been assigned to work with us in this investigation, and I don't know how are you going to react when you find out who, so just realx okay".

"Okay? who's are new partner?".

"Rebecca Martin".

Chase smiled faded.

 _"Rebecca? That can't be!". Chase thought._

"Chase I now you and rebecca had a complicated relationship from what you told me, so please, don't let this intervene into the investigation. Please". Jack stated.

Just then a woman dressed professionally entered Chase's office.

"Rebecca?". Chase asked surprised.

"Chase! what are you doing here?". Rebecca happily asked.

Jack stood up and excuse himself.

"I have some work to do, So I'll see you guys later". Jack said as he stood up and exited the room.

Rebecca turned to see Chase.

"When did you start working here?". She asked as she sat on a chair.

"I got the job yesterday".

"Chase,I dont want things to be weard between us okay? I mean time has passed and I have changed. Im not the rebecca you meet back in high school or at the PCA reunion. Im done with my obsession of breaking you and Zoey up because I finally understood that you where not for me, that you already had found your happiness and I needed to move with my life and find mine, and I did find it. I found it in the guy who helped me with my evil schemes. James. He and I have been married for ten years now and we are really happy with each other, so you don't have to worry about me anymore, because you've been out of my mind for a long time now". Rebecca explained.

Chase couldn't belive his ears. He was looking at a different new Rebecca.

"Wow... I'm glad that you finally found your happiness Rebecca and thank you for being so open with me".

She smiled.

"So can we be friends?". She asked extending her hand.

"Friends". Chase accepted her hand and shook it.

"So, how are you and Zoey?". Rebecca asked.

"Well, we have a 16 year old teenager named Derrek and we have another baby girl in the way". Chase responded all smiley.

"You have a 16 year old boy? Chase! You didnt age at all, you look like 16 years ago when we were at the reunion!". Rebecca replied shooked.

"Yeah I get that a lot". Chase smiled.

"Can I see a picture of him?". She asked.

"Sure". Chase stood up and from his jacket pulled out a picture of him, Zoey and Derrek at his16 birthday party and handed it to Rebecca.

She looked at the picture and gasped.

"Wow, you son looks just like Zoey, but he has those green eyes of yours. Zoey hasn't change at all also. You have a beautiful family Chase". She said as she gave the picture back to Chase.

"Thanks".

"So getting back to our work, do you know when are we interrogating the suspect?".

"Me and Jack we're just talking about that, why don't we go and tell him if he's ready?". Chase asked.

"Awesome! I want to start doing some yelling already".

Chase eyed her with a smirk.

"What? Thats how I get my anger out". She joked as they left the room.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Lola, Maddie, Derrek, Zoey and Chase where in the dinning room having dinner. Everyone was unexpectedly quiet for some reason. Derrek avoided to make eye contact with maddie who was sitting next to him. Lola and Chase looked at each other, while Zoey played with her food.

Finally Zoey broke the silence.

"So how was work today?". Zoey asked.

"Um... It was pretty rough for a first day. We have a murder investigation in place, we had some interrogating to do, lets say it was just a crazy day". Chase replied as he drank his orange juice.

"Wow". Lola commented.

"Yeah. And me and Jack got assigned a with a third agent, which happens to be Rebecca Martin". Chase said.

Zoey looked up at him while Lola's mouth dropped.

"Rebecca!?". Lola and Zoey repeated.

"Yep and let me tell you she had changed a lot. She's been married to James Garrett for ten years now".

"Well I don't want you working with her". Zoey stated as she continued eating.

Chase swallowed his food and looked at Zoey confused.

"Zo, she's really changed, I mean today at work, she told me that she's not into me like she used to and for the rest of the day she, Jack and I worked in the case like the professionals we are".

"I don't care if she changed or not, we all know her ways of being the sweet little girl when she's actually planning to get to you and this is one of her schemes, can't you see it!". Zoey angrily said.

Lola decided to calm the situation

"Zo don't you think your overreacting, I mean, if Rebecca wanted something with Chase, don't you think she had done something about it the last few years? Now its kinda late for her to make a move, don't you think?". Lola explained.

"No, I don't think I'm overreacting I'm just being overprotective over whats mine. Chase I don't want you to work with her or be near her okay? And I don't care if you have to quit your job for you to able to do that".

Chase crossed his arms.

"Zoey, this job is like the best thing it has ever happen to me and I'm not going to quit just because you don't trust me. I'm going to keep the job even if Rebecca is working with me. I can't believe that you would think that I'll be fooled by Rebecca's lies again, when she's the complete opposite now".

Zoey stood up.

"You know what? I've lost my appetite". Zoey said as she walked away.

Derrek also stood up.

"I'm sorry dad, but I kinda lost my appetite also". And with that he left to his room.

Chase sighted.

"It's okay Chase, Zoey being in a bad mood Its part of the pregnancy process. Wasn't she like this when she was pregnant of Derrek?". Lola asked.

"Sometimes, but this time she's taking things really bad".

"Thats because she's having a girl. When I was pregnant of Maddie I was just like Zoey, I wanted things my way and If I didn't, my anger would take over me, so please understand Zoey".

"Your right. Do you think Derrek left because he saw Zoey and me arguing?". Chase asked.

"Nah, he looked pretty lost himself. Hey Maddie, did something happen at school today?". Lola asked her daughted who was listening to the conversation.

"Umm, not...that I know of". Maddie responded unsure.

Lola and Chase looked at each other.

"Your hidding something. What is it?". Chase teasingly asked.

"Can I talk to you like the dad you promise to be?". She asked.

"Of course, whats going on?".

"Well, at ouf first day of school, it was announced that there was going to be a spring-formal dance tomorrow and I was expecting...". Maddie stopped.

"You we're expecting what?". Chase asked.

"I was expecting... Derrek to asked me, but today a kid named Elliot asked me and me thinking that Derrek was not going to ask me I said yes, but Derrek overheard it and then confessed to me that he naturally assumed that we we're going together and he looked pretty upset".

Chase smiled.

"You have a crush on him don't you?". He asked.

Her eyes widened. She looked at her mom who was waiting for her response.

"How do you know?". Maddie asked surprised.

"I can see it. I was once in your place, so I understand you. I can't believe your mom found out so quickly about the crush I had for Zoey years ago when we were in highschool, but didn't found out about your crush on Derrek?". Chase wondered as he turned to see Lola.

"I...I never thought it was Derrek! I mean I kinda knew she liked someone, but I never suspected that the mystery guy was Derrek!". Lola said in shooked.

Maddie smiled shyly.

"I need advice on what to do". Maddie said.

"Well the only one that can help you is Chase here". Lola stated.

"Your situation is kinda like mine, when i had a huge crush on Zoey during our high school years. But first I have to tell you that I'm sorry for Derrek being so oblivious about your love towards him. He's just like Zoey... Anyways my advise to you is to not break your date with this Elliot kid. Derrek shouldn't thought of just naturally assuming to go to the dance with you because, all boys need to know that in order to officially go to a dance with a girl, your first need to ask if they are available, and that was Derrek's first mistake. And I dont think he's upset at you for accepting Elliot as your date, I think he's upset because he didn't ask you earlier, so don't stress so much about this". Chase finished as the ringing of his phone interrupted him.

He took his phone out and answered it.

"Whats up Jack... What!?... Right now!... Okay I'll meet you there in 10 minutes... Cool bye". Chase hung up and turned to see Maddie and Lola.

"Sorry girls, but I have to go". Chase said as he grabbed his plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

"What happen?". Lola asked.

"The guy we interrogated this afternoon is the killier of the murder case we just started working today and right know hes threatening to kill the daughter of the mother he killed, so I have to go over there and stopped him". Chase said as he put his anti-bullet vest on.

"Chase be careful!". Lola said.

"I will. And Maddie, everything is going to turn alright with Derrek, I promise. Well I have to go and please don't tell Zoey where I am, I dont want her stressing about me, it could affect the baby. Just tell her I had a meeting with Jack and our police chief". Chase said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep your secret". Maddie responded.

"Okay, I have to go. Bye". Chase said as she kissed Maddies forehead and patted Lola's back.

As Chase closed the door behind him Maddie turned to her mom.

"Why didn't I have a dad like Chase? Hes like the most carrying, sweetest dad ever".

"I don't know, baby. But you know what, I'll never change the past, I'll never change meeting your dad because of him, I had you and your the most important girl in my life". Lola said as she hugged her.

* * *

Chase was driving by the neighborhood where the suspect lived. He made a quick right turn and there, he could see like five police cars surrounding the house. Chase parked and quickly got out. He found Jack and Rebecca getting ready to go in, so he approached them.

"Chase, are you ready?". Jack asked.

"Yeah". Chase said as he loaded his gun.

"Lets go in". Rebecca said as she leaded the way to the front porch of the house. Chase ran to the left side of the door while Jack when to the right. They both nodded at Rebecca and she quickly kicked the front door open. Chase and Jack entered the house followed by Rebecca.

"We should spit up, there's 6 rooms in total, four down here and two in the second floor. Chase you go upstairs and check there while me and Jack check down here". Rebecca suggested.

Chase nodded and walked over to the stairs. He quickened his pace as he went up the stairs. When he got there he saw a hallway that lead to two rooms. Chase slowly approached the first room and kicked the door open. He entered with his gun pointing both sides of the room, but there was nothing.

He backed away and prepared himself to entered the other room. He took a deep breath and kicked the door of the second room open, and there it was. The guy, who was watching the police through the window, turn quickly around when he heard the door smash open. He held a gun pointing to the little girls head.

"Put the gun down!". Chase ordered.

"Let me turn that around. Put the gun down agent, or the girl dies!". The man yelled.

Chase looked at the little girls eyes, who pleaded for help. Chase slowly placed his gun on the floor.

"There, but please don't hurt her". Chase pleaded.

The man smirked.

"Thats for me to decide agent. Now I'm going to go to the door and lock it because I know you didn't came alone right?".

Chase said nothing, but watched as he slowly moved across the room, with the gun pointed at the little girls head. As he got to the door he made a bad mistake in turning his back on Chase and the little girl. Chase slowly, as the man tried to find the right key to lock the door, he bent down to grab his gun and approached the man.

"Which key is it!". The man Desperately asked himself as he felt a gun on his head.

"Drop the gun and step away from the door". Chase ordered.

The man stepped away and turned to face Chase. He smiled and turned his gun to the little girl. Chase dropped his gun acted immediately. He moved the man's gun to another direction so that the shoot went through the roof.

The man pointed once again to the little girl who now was behind Chase. He was ready to shoot and Chase turned around to hugged her. As the man pulled the trigger, both Chase and him heard someone kick the door open, which startled the man and shoot Chase in his arm.

"FBI, put your hands where I can see them". Jack ordered.

The man dropped the gun and raised his hands. Rebecca approached him a handcuffed him. Then a group of police officers came rushing through the door and escorted the man out.

Jack, Rebecca and some officers rushed to Chase who was still hugging the little girl as she burried her head on his chest.

"Chase, are you okay? We heard a loud shoot". Rebecca said as Chase slowly released the the girl for the officers to see.

"I'm okay, it just caught my arm". Chase said as he looked at his bleading arm, and then at the little girl who wouldn't take his eyes off him.

"We need to make sure it's nothing serious". Jack said as he help Chase get up. Rebbeca and Jack also, notice how the little girl wouldn't take his eyes off Chase.

She came up to Chase.

"Sir, can you carry me outside and take me to my dad?". She asked.

Chase looked down and tears started filling his eyes.

 _"Poor little angel, she lost her mom and all she has left is her dad". Chase thought._

"I would love to". Chase said as he carried up and started walking out of the room. She layed her head on his shoulders and Chase felt peace in this little girls heart. As they headed out of the house they heard clapping and cheering from the agents and cops. The dad of the little girl came rushing to Chase.

"Look your dad's here". Chase whispered.

She quickly sat straight and jumped into his dads arms.

"Daddy, daddy, this kind man rescued me. When the bad guy pointed me with his gun, this man hugged me to protect me". The little girl told his dad.

The little girls dad looked at Chase.

"Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you!".

Chase smiled.

"Its my job sir. The only thing you can do for me is to take care of this pretty angel". Chase replied as he smiled at the little girl.

"I will, and thank you again". The dad said as a paramedic took him and the girl for a check up.

"Wait!". Chase yelled.

They turned around.

"Whats your daughters name?".

"Natalie". The man responded as they quickly rushed to an ambulance.

"Perfect name". Chase thought out loud.

"Chase, lets get that arm checked out". Jack said as he leaded Chase to an ambulance.

* * *

It was 9:30 at night and Quinn and Logan had we're over at Chase's home to hang out with Lola. Zoey was still on her room as well as Derrek. So, Lola, Maddie, Quinn and Logan we're the one's who where in the living room watching a movie while Lola and Maddie waited for Chase to return home.

"So where's Zoey?". Quinn asked.

"She is upstairs, sleeping". Lola replied as she looked at the clock.

"Are you waiting for someone?". Logan asked.

"No, Its just, Chase had an emeregency at his FBI job and made me promise not to tell Zoey about it, because that could affect Zoey and the baby". Lola explained.

"What emergency?". Zoey asked as she came down the stairs.

Lola and Maddie looked at another and then back at Zoey.

"Wait, so your telling me that Chase had to go undercover?". Logan yelled in shocked.

Lola and Quinn glared at him.

"What part of "Not to mention it to Zoey" don't you understand". Lola whispered angrily.

"What!?". Zoey asked.

Lola and Quinn stood up and went over to Zoey.

"Zoey calm down. You know Chase, he knows how to take care of himself, so don't worry". Quinn assured.

Just then they heard someone opening the door. They all watched as Chase entered.

"Chase!". They all yelled.

"Hey guys, whats up?". He said as he walked towards his friends.

"Why didn't you tell me about the emergency you had?". Zoey questioned him.

Chase looked over at Lola who smiled nervously.

"You told her?".

"I was telling Logan and Quinn, she kinda overheard me as she came down the stairs". Lola said.

Chase didn't look mad at her which was weard. He turned to see Zoey.

"Zoey I...". Chase began but got cut by Zoey.

"We'll be right back, we have some talking to do". Zoey said as she grabbed Chase's hand and leaded him upstairs.

"Wow, Zoey seems mad and annoyed". Logan commented.

"It's because of the pregnancy. They get irritated easily, more when they're having a girl". Quinn stated.

"Poor Chase". Logan said as they continued to watch the movie.

 ** _ฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯฯ_**

Zoey leaded Chase to their room. She open the door and dragged Chase into it.

Zoey crossed her arms and turned to see him.

"Before you start to yell at me, I want you to know that I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you and the baby".

"Well you should of told me. I know what your job is about Chase, so there's nothing you can hide for me". Zoey replied.

"I'm sorry. I thought since you we're mad at me for the whole Rebecca argument, it was better for you not to know cause I know that you would get angry and that could afect you and our baby".

Zoey sighted.

"Sorry Chase. I guess I overreacted about Rebecca, and your right, I should trust you more". Zoey said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"I understand that sometimes your not going to be in your best mood, so you can yell at me as much as you want".

Zoey chuckled as she hugged him.

"Chase aren't you hot? Here, let me help you take your jacket off". Zoey said as she began to take the jacket off.

"I'm actually cold Zo". Chase lied as he fixed his jacket, but Zoey didn't bought it.

"Whats wrong?". Zoey asked as she took Chase's jacket off. She saw that on his arm he had a white band wrapped around.

"What happen?". Zoey asked as she examined his arm.

"A bullet kinda caught my arm, while saving a little girl, who lost her mother today. The killer killed her mom and was about to killed her too, but we got there on time". Chase explained.

"A little girl? How old was she?". Zoey asked as she and Chase sat on their bed.

"She is 6 years old. Her mom was assassin this morning so the only thing she had left is her dad. After I saved her, That little girl looked at me as if I was her hero, she and her dad thank me for saving her life. When I returned her to his dad I caught the girl's name. Her name is Natalie and I thought that Natalie would be great name for our baby girl, don't you think?.

"Natalie Matthews, sounds perfect!". Zoey excitedly replied.

"Then Natalie it is". Chase smiled and leaned to place a kiss on Zoey.

"But Chase are you sure your okay?".

"I'm sure, and at the FBI office, they told me to take tomorrow off, so I'll be here all day".

"Really? Thats awesome!". Zoey excitedly said as she hugged Chase.

"Lets go down stairs and watch the movie with the rest". Chase sugested as he slowly placed his jacket on.

Zoey nodded as Chase wrapped his arm around Zoey's shoulders with his good arm and headed out.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon.**..


	10. The Dance

**A Feather From My Heart.**

 **I forgot to mention on the last chapter that Elliott will be played by Cameron Boyce.**

 **Vanessa Mitchell will be played by  Cymphonique Miller**

 **Mackenzie Collins will be played by  Alexa Taylor**

 **And Jack will be played by Colton Haynes**

 **Chapter 10**

After the talk Chase and Zoey had they decided to go down stairs to watch the movie with Logan, Quinn, Lola and Maddie.

"Look here they come". Logan whispered as he notice Chase and Zoey coming down the stairs.

"Is the movie over yet?". Zoey asked smiling as she and Chase sat next to Logan.

"No, we still have another hour to go". Quinn responded.

Lola, Logan and Quinn looked at each other.

"So, are you guys good now? I'm asking because of the mini-fight you guys had this afternoon?". Lola asked confused.

"Yeah, we're good Lola". Chase replied.

"Good!". Lola smiled.

"So, Chase? How was your first undercover assignment tonight?". Logan asked.

"It was risky. It was a scary experience, but it was worth it because we save a life, and that's whats important". Chase said.

"Wow! Do you think I could get in? I mean its a cool job!". Logan suggested.

Chase and the rest except Logan gave a small laugh.

"What?". Logan asked.

"Look man, you know that I respect you and all but first you have to have a degree on Criminology before you can get a job as an FBI agent, and second I don't think you would be the perfect candidate for this job. I mean you are used to order people to do stuff for you and in here, you'll be doing the exact apposite. They're going to boss you around and thats something I know you couldn't stand". Chase explained.

Logan thought for a moment and nodded.

"Your so right". Logan just quiver at the thought of him being boss around.

"Anyways, changing the subject. Maddie I heard that tomorrow is the Spring-Formal Dance? Are you going with someone?". Quinn asked.

Maddie looked at Chase and her mom, then back at Quinn.

"Yeah? I'm... Going with a friend from school". Maddie replied uncomfortably.

"Good for you girl! Malcolm wants to go alone for some reason". Quinn wondered out loud.

"Hey Zoey? Is your son going with someone?". Logan asked.

Zoey looked at Chase who shrugged.

"We actually don't know, I mean this is Derreks first school dance, so we don't know if he has decided to go with a date or alone". Zoey replied.

Chase leaned close to Zoey.

"We actually need to talk about Derrek later tonight". Chase whispered. She looked at him confused and nodded.

"So, how did the visit to the doctor went?". Quinn asked.

Everyones face lit up.

"The nurse told us that... We're having a girl!". Zoey happily announced. Quinn covered her mouth and stood up and congratulated Zoey and Chase.

"Congratulations! Both of y'all!". Logan congratulated.

"Thank you, thank you". Chase and Zoey replied.

"Well, I have to get going. I have school tomorrow and I don't want to be tired". Maddie said as she excused herself. As she stood up, she felt a deep pain on her lower back.

"Ahou!". She winced.

"Are you okay Maddie?". Lola asked.

"Yeah? It was just a little pinch I had on my back, I'm fine, really".

"Are you sure? We can take you to the doctor to check you, If you want?". Zoey suggested.

"Thats not necessary Mrs. Matthews, I'll be fine. Goodnight". Maddie said.

"Goodnight Maddie". They all replied as they saw her heading upstairs.

* * *

Later that night after Quinn and Logan left, and Lola and Maddie went to sleep, Chase and Zoey sat on the couch huddling each other as they talked.

"So? What about Derrek are we talking about?". Zoey asked.

"Well, when we had that small discussion and you left, he left after you and I thought...". Chase began but Zoey interrupted him.

"Did he leave because of our argument?". Zoey asked alarmed.

"No, Zo relax. After he left, me, Lola and Maddie started talking about how Derrek was kinda lost during dinner, so we asked Maddie if she knew something and she told us that tomorrow is the Spring-Formal Dance and she was expecting Derrek to asked her out but another guy asked her before Derrek did and thinking that Derrek might not be interested in asking her out, she told this kid yes to the dance. Then Derrek told her that he naturally asumed that they were going together, and he ended being upset". Chase said.

Zoey sat up and turned to Chase.

"Wait! Maddie has a crush on Derrek!".

"Yep and Derrek is so obvious just like someone I remember". Chase said looking away.

Zoey raised her eyebrows and turned Chase's face to face her.

"What do you mean?". Zoey smiled.

"I mean, when we we're at PCA everyone knew about the three year crush I had for you for the exception of you of course. Anyways, my point here is that Derrek is a lot like you and Maddie is a lot like me".

"So, are we going to help them get together". Zoey asked teasingly.

"Nope".

Zoey sat up quickly and turned to see him.

"Why not Chase? I mean, we had the help of our friends".

"Exacly, we have to let their friends help them out and if one day Derrek or Maddie want to talk about it to us, we'll be here and we'll help them if they want".

"Your right. They will eventually come to us someday".

"Yeah...". Chase said as he touched his injured arm.

"Does it hurt". Zoey examined his arm.

"Just a little. Why don't we head up stairs. I'm really tired".

"Yeah Lets". Zoey replied as they headed up stairs.

* * *

 _ **A Feather From My Heart**_

It was morning at the Resses house and they we're just starting to have breakfast.

"Anna, can you hurry up and serve breakfast? Please?". Malcolm ordered.

"Malcolm can you be more nicer?". Quinn asked as he saw his sons rude attitude.

"I said please mom. Didn't you hear?".

"Malcolm! Don't talk to your mother like that!". Logan said angrily.

Malcolm leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry mom". He rolled his eyes.

Anna came with the food ready along with some orange juice and set it on the table.

"Thank you Anna, your excused". Logan said.

"Yes Mr. Resse". Anna replied as she left the room.

"Malcolm why are you in such a bad mood today". Quinn asked.

"Are you mad because you didn't get a date for the Spring-Formal Dance?". Logan asked as he ate.

Malcolm gasped at his dads comment.

"Look dad, I could of gotten any girl I wanted for this dance okay? This dance Is for serious formalized couples and as for right now I don't plan on being in a serious relationship, so that's why im going alone". Malcolm replied as he played with his food.

Logan and Quinn looked at each other and grinned.

"You don't have to have a girl to go baby, I mean you can go with friends, like Gisselle for example. I heard she's going alone. Why dont you invite her to go with you? So she's not alone". Quinn suggested.

Malcolm looked at her mom as if another head had poped next to her.

"Mom, are you out of your mind? You know that Me and Gisselle dont get along that well and your asking me to take her to the Spring-Formal?". Malcolm finished with a chuckle.

"Look son, don't look at it as a formal date. Your just doing her a favor. You and her are going alone so tell her that you two will go as friends". Logan said.

Malcolm sighted.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, I need to go to school. I'll see you guys later this afternoon". Malcolm stood up and grabbed his backpack. He waved goodbye to his parents and left.

"He's just like you". Quinn commented as she continued eating.

"Yeah. He's a true Reese". Logan smirked.

* * *

 **At the Barretts house**

Johnny was getting ready to go to school when his parents walked inside his room.

"Hey Johnny boy. Can we come in?". Michael asked.

"You don't even have to ask dad, mom. You two are always welcome here". Johnny replied as he sat on his bed to put his shoes on.

Michael and Lisa walked in and sat next to Johnny.

"So, today's the big dance to the Spring-Formal. Are you taking someone?". Lisa asked.

Johnny looked at her mom and smirked.

"Oh yes, I am".

"Who's the lucky girl man". Michael asked.

"Her name is Vanessa Mitchell. She's like my best girl friend".

Lisa and Michael smiled.

"Are you sure shes anything more than your best girl friend?". Lisa teased.

"Im sure mom. What kind of question was that?".

"Right". Michael elbowed him causing him to smile.

"Okay, okay. Changing the subject. Are you guys coming also?". Johnny asked.

"Oh yeah. Were coming with Quinn, Lola, Logan, Chase, Zoey, Ashley and William". Lisa replied.

"Awesome! I like being with y'all". Johnny sincerely confessed.

"Seriously? Kids your age are embarrassed to come to a dance with their parents". Michael said.

"Yeah, dumb kids. But you two are so cool to be around because you give me my space".

"Well thats good to hear". Lisa responded as she hugged his son.

Johnny looked at his watch and gasped.

"Wow, its getting late! I should get going, I'll see you after school". Johnny said as he ran out of his room with backpack in hand.

"He so like you". Michael commented.

"Me? Why me?". Lisa asked.

"Because if I was him, I would be so embarrassed if my parents went with me to my school dance. And you told me that you enjoyed having your parents around at school parties".

Lisa just smiled and hugged Michael.

* * *

 **At the Dickerson house**

Gisselle was sitting on the couch watching TV while she waited for the bus to come. Her parents came in and sat next to her.

"Want me to give you a ride to school". William asked.

"Thats nice dad, but I'll just wait for the bus to come". Gisselle replied not taking her eyes of the TV.

"So are you going to the Spring-Formal Dance tonight?". Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm going alone".

"Wait. I thought you we're going with Malcolm Reese?". William asked confused.

Gisselle quickly looked at her dad.

"No! Eww! Gross!. Why would you think that!". She asked as she made faces.

"I thought you guys were bonding after the whole fight you had with that kid that got expelled. I mean, he defended you and thats something you don't expect a Reese to do for someone". William replied.

"Dad. Just because Malcolm defended me. That doesn't mean he likes me or that I like him".

"I don't think your dad meant it like that Gisselle. I think that your dad was trying to say that Malcolm isn't a guy that would defende someone, mainly you because we know that the two of you don't get along that well. We thought that you and him, after that incident, were starting to be friends". Ashley said.

"I think that Malcolm and I are slowly trying to become friends, so please don't presure us". Gisselle said as she stood up.

"Thats not our intention. Well just let the two of you handle it". William replied.

"Thank you". Gisselle smiled.

Then there was a honk outside which meat that her bus was here.

"I have to go. I'll see you later". Gisselle said as she kissed both her parents and quickly left to catch the bus.

* * *

 **Hours before the Spring-Formal Dance**

Maddie was in her room getting ready, when her mom knocked.

"Hey princess, can I come in?". Lola asked.

"Yeah mom".

Lola entered and saw her daughter in a beutifull dress.

"Wow I see that you don't need my help anymore. You look gorgeous!". Lola said amused.

"Thanks mom". Maddie sadly said as she sat on her bed.

"What's wrong? You don't look to excited". Lola sat next to her.

Maddie sighted.

"I just think... I think that going to this dance is going to be awkward between Me and Derrek. You know... With the whole situation that happen yesterday at school. We haven't spoken to each other since then, and I, for some reason, feel really bad".

"Well don't be. Like Chase said, Derrek is not mad because another guy asked you. He's mad at himself for not asking you sooner. He'll get over it and you should do the same".

"I bet he's taking another girl". Maddie jealousy replied.

Lola eyed her surprised.

"Ah, is this whats worrying you? Him taking another girl to the dance?".

"No. I... Meant that since I turned him down... Um... He's taking another girl". Maddie stood up and went to see herself on her long mirror.

Lola smiled and stood up. She walked to where Maddie was standing and stood behind her.

"Don't worry to much about this baby. I know that your worry about Derrek taking another girl, but don't you think he felt or is feeling the same way as you when you told Eliot "Yes" for the dance? I want you to have fun and forget about your problems. Just enjoy your dance tonight". Lola said as she hugged her.

She started to leave the room when Maddie stopped her.

"Mom?".

"Yes?".

"I will always need you. Don't you forget that you'll always have a big place in my heart. I love you".

Lola smiled.

"And I'll always be here for you. I love you too princess". Lola replied clossing the door behind her.

* * *

Derrek was on his room looking at himself in the mirror. When Zoey and Chase enter his room.

"Are you almost ready?". Zoey asked as she and Chase walked towards Derrek.

Derrek turned around and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for Johnny and Malcolm to call so we can head off to pick our dates up".

"Wait. I thought we we're taking you?". Chase asked confused.

"Well, Malcolm's dad told us that a limo was going to take all the boys to the dance. Didn't he tell you?".

Chase shook his head in disagreement as he looked at Zoey.

"Anyways. You haven't told us who your date is". Zoey asked teasingly.

Derrek sighted.

"Umm.. Yeah I forgot. I'm taking my really good friend Mackenzie Collins. She's in my gym class".

"Is she new? I mean, you haven't talked about her to us yet". Zoey asked.

Derrek turned away from his parents and walked to his mirror to fix his suit.

"Yeah. Shes and exchange student from England. She just transfer yesterday morning and we bonded nicely".

"So, if she transfer yesterday morning. How did she end up being your date?". Chase asked.

"The principal announced it and I told her if she was going, and she said that she couldn't because everyone was hooked up, so I asked her is she wanted to be my date, she said yes and thats how we ended up going together". Derrek explained.

"Thats nice of you to take her. Is she excited". Zoey asked.

"She's so pumped". Derrek smiled.

Then there was a loud car honk.

"I think thats for me. I'll see you guys at the dance". Derrek said as he hugged his parents and started walking out the room.

"We'll see you there". Chase said as he waved along with Zoey.

Chase turned to Zoey.

"Derrek said that Mackenzie was an exchange student from England right?".

Zoey nodded.

"Oh no. Please don't let it be!". Chase panicked.

"Whats wrong!".

"I think Mackenzie Collins is Collins daughter".

"Wait. You mean as Collin your roommate back in Covington Prep? Isn't Collins his first name?".

"His first name is Wade. In Covington Prep you call anybody by their last name, so we can show some respect. I called Wade "Collins" and he called me "Matthews".

"I don't think Derreks date can be Collins daughter, I mean, there's a lot of Collins in the world".

"You might be right".

Chase looked at his watch.

"Whoa, its getting late, we should get all dressed up for the Spring Formal".

"But Is 5:30. And the dance starts at 6:30".

"Yeah but I know how long girls take to get ready".

Zoey punched him playfully in his arm.

"Ahou! What was that for?". Chase asked rubing his arm.

"You know why". Zoey smiled as she exited the room.

"Its the truth thought". Chase said as he followed her.

* * *

 **At the Spring-Formal Dance**

Maddie, Elliott and Gisselle were sitting at a table waiting for the rest to arrive.

''They really made a good job in decorating''. Gisselle commented.

''Agree''. Elliott replied as he looked at Maddie for her response.

"Maddie, don't you think that they did a great job in decorating?". Gisselle repeated.

"Um.. Yeah, they did good". Maddie still lost in her thoughts.

Just then Malcolm entered, followed by Johnny and her date Vanessa and Derrek and his date Mackenzie. Maddie and Gisselle we're mouth open while Elliott just ignore it. Malcolm leaded the guys to the girls table.

"Hi ladies. Can we join you?".

Gisselle shrugged.

"Sure".

Malcolm smiled as he sat next to Gisselle. Malcolm sat next to him with Vanessa and then Derrek with Mackenzie next to Maddie. There was a strange awkwardness between Maddie and Derrek and Gisselle and Malcolm. A couple of minutes later their parents showed up. They were all dress formally. They guys wore black suit and the girls a pretty formal dance.

"Looking good guys and girls". Lola complimented as she and the rest aproached their table.

"Thanks!". They all replied.

"Has anything started yet?". Quinn asked.

"I think the opening dance is about to start". Johnny said as he pointed to the 9th Grade Class President going up the stage.

"Good evening and welcome to our annual Spring-Formal Dance. I also want greet our parents that came out today to suport our class". The boy said.

Everyone started clapping.

"Alright. Now, I want to invite all to the dance floor to start the opening dance". He announced.

Derrek quickly grabbed Mackenzie's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Johnny followed him with Vanessa behind him while the rest sat behind.

Elliott turned to Maddie.

"Shall we?". He said as he stood up and extended his hand.

Maddie thought for a moment and agreed.

"Lets rock this dance!". She replied excitedly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to her friends.

Malcolm looked Gisselle and then back at his dad who motioned him with his eyes to ask Gisselle to dance.

"So, why don't you let me take you to dance?". Malcolm asked.

Gisselle eyed him surprised.

"Your asking me to dance?".

Malcolm stood up and bowed.

"If you give me the honor Ms. Dickerson". He said with a smile.

"Alright Reese. Lets go". She said returning the smile. He grabbed her hand and escorted her to the dance floor.

Their parents stood there stunned of what had just happened.

"Thats my boy". Logan smirked satisfied.

"Okay, why don't we go dance?". Michael asked.

Ashley smiled and walked over to Chase.

"Remeber our PCA reunion? When I came to your table and asked you if you wanted to dance?".

"I remember". Chase smirked.

"Who would of thought that I would end with Zoeys fiance and you with Zoey". Ashley chucked at the memory.

"I guess destiny had it all planned out for us. He knew that you belonged with William and that I belonged with Zoey".

"And now we dont have to be asking each other to dance because we now have the most wonderfull person right next to us". Ashley said as she returned with William and grabbed his hand.

"That we'll never let go. Never". Chase finished as he grabbed Zoey's hand.

"Aww that was so romantic!". Lola squealed as the rest agreed.

"Now we can hit that dance floor". Lisa said as she, Ashley and Quinn leaded their husbands to the floor.

Chase and Zoey looked at Lola.

"Lola, come and dance with us". Zoey offered.

"I don't want to butt in. You guys go and have fun, I'll be fine". Lola replied.

Jack just then entered the gym and saw Chase. He made his way over to him.

"Goodnight everybody". Jack greeted.

"Hey Jack". They all replied

"Did I miss something?". He asked.

Chase smiled. His smile didn't only showed happiness, but he also had a plan.

"Actually, we're about to start the opening dance, but Lola doesn't have someone to dance with. Why don't you ask her?". Chase said.

Jack turned to Lola who had a shade of red on her cheeks.

"You don't have too Jack". Lola said embarrassed.

He grabbed her hand and she looked up.

"I really, really want too. Would you like to dance with me?". Jack asked.

"Absolutely". Lola smiled as they headed off to the floor.

Zoey turned to Chase who had a big grin.

"Nicely done. You know Lola really likes Jack".

"What a coincidence. Jack also likes Lola, a lot".

"Really!?". Zoey asked shocked.

"He does, but don't mention this to Lola, because he'll freak is she knows".

"I keep my lips sealed If you do the same. Don't tell Jack that Lola likes him. Deal?". Zoey asked.

"Deal". Chase agreed. He and Zoey smiled and walked towards his friends to join them.

The music started and everyone started dancing. Derrek was smiling all the time he was dancing with Mackenzie. Maddie tried to look away from them and concentrate more on Elliott. Gisselle was comfortable dancing with Malcolm while Johnny was having a blast with Vanessa.

Maddie's back pain was started to come again. She stopped dancing to let the pain pass.

"Are you okay?". Elliott asked with worry.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Lets keep dancing". Maddie said as she started dancing again.

When the song ended, the Class President went up stage.

"Okay. My friend just gave me and awesome idea. We're going to dance another song, but this time, the guys will dance with the person in their right".

"Where have I heard this before". Lisa wondered as the rest laughed.

Logan had Lisa, Michael had Ashley, William had Quinn Chase got Lola and Zoey got Jack.

As for their kids, Derrek got Vanessa, Maddie got Malcolm, Elliott had Mackenzie and Johnny had Gisselle.

The next song began to play and they all started dancing again. They all danced for a couple of minutes when Maddie's back pain worsened.

Maddie winced in pain and Malcolm noticed her.

"Maddie, are you feeling okay?". Malcolm asked worried.

Maddie nodded as she leaned to lay her head on Malcolm's shoulder and clunged herself to his suit. After a couple of seconds later she colapsed on Malcolm.

"Maddie!". Malcolm keeled down on the floor as he layed Maddie down but her head still on his knees. Lola and the rest rushed to Maddie and Malcolm.

"Maddie! What happen?". Lola asked.

"I don't know. She just started wincing in pain and I asked her if she was alright and she nodded. Then She just collapsed on me". Malcolm explained.

"We need to take her to a hospital quick". Chase said as she picked Maddie up and carried her out of the gym followed by the others.

* * *

They entered the hospital, Chase still carrying Maddie towads the receptionist.

"We need a doctor please!". Chase said as the nurse nodded and called a doctor. A group of nurses came with a rolling bed and Chase placed her on it carefully. They quickly rushed her to the emergency room. Lola tried to follow but the doctor told her to stay here and wait for news. After an hour of waiting the doctor came out.

"Family of Maddison Blake!?". He called out.

Lola and the others rushed to the doctor.

"How's my daughter?". Lola asked hysterically.

He sighted.

"Im so sorry, but Maddie needs a kidney transplant as soon as possible". He announced.

Everyone was in shocked.

"But how? She's a very healthy girl". Lola asked.

"Well, by looking at the analysis that I did to her, it seems that she hasn't been drinking a lot water lately and by lately i mean years. Thats commom on kids now days, they've been replacing water by enery drinks or coffee. I took a blood sample from her and I did some tests and it showed a lot more caffeine than water and thats what caused her to lose a kidney". The doctor explained.

"What about her other kidney?". Chase asked.

"The other one is still on a good condition. But we need to remove her unresponsive kidney as soom as possible".

"Well operated me! Take one of my kidneys and give it to my daughter! Just don't let her die, please! She's the most valued thing I have". Lola pleaded.

"There's just one problem with that Mrs. Blake. Either you or your husband can be compatible with her. Is your husband here?". He asked.

"No, I'm a single mother".

"Well, I'm going to do a test on you to see if your compatible and if your not, we need to find donors".

"If you need donors, you can count on us". Zoey replied.

"But Zo, your pregnant? You cant donate". Quinn pointed out.

"But the rest can". Chase said.

"Thank you guys". Lola responded.

"Okay, Mrs. Blake you follow me". The doctor said as Lola followed him and the rest tood behind praying for Maddie's life.

* * *

 **A Feather From My Heart**

 **Thank you guys for reading. If you guys want to see how they were dressed you can read my story in Wattpad. Just look for A Feather From My Heart.**


	11. Decisions

**A Feather From My Heart**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Everyone waited impatiently for Lola to come out with hopefully good news. Finally after a couple of minutes later Lola and the doctor came out.

The rest looked back at Lola waiting for her response.

"I was... Not compatible to donate one of my kidneys to Maddie". Lola sadly replied

Quinn rushed to Lola and gave her a thight hug.

"Don't worry Lola, all of us are going to see if we can donate".

"Anyone who wishes to donate, please follow me". The doctor said.

Quinn looked back at Logan as he approached her. William grabbed Ashleys hand and followed Logan as well Michael and Lisa.

Chase tured to Zoey. She gave him a small smile and nodded. Jack layed a hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Chase I want to donate as well".

"Lets go Jack". Chase replied as they approached the others and slowly started following the doctor.

Lola sat next to Zoey and layed her head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lola, everything is going to turn out okayl". Zoey assured.

"I hope so".

Derrek, Malcolm Johnny and Gisselle were standing on a corner just listening. There was a tear falling off of Gisselle's eye and Malcolm saw that. He came over to her and with his thumb wiped her tears. She looked up at him and hugged him tightly as she sobbed on his shirt. Derrek quicky aproached his mom and Lola who we're on the couch.

"Mom, why can't I donate".

"Because organ donators have to be 21 and older and your not that age". Zoey responded.

"That's not fair". Derrek crossed his arms.

"I really appreciate your wanting to donate Derrek". Lola said.

Derrek look soften.

"I'm a brother to Maddie and she's like a sister to me. She always knows that I'll be there for her". Derrek replied.

"Thank you Derrek". Lola said.

* * *

After one hour of waiting the doctor and the rest came out. Lola and Zoey stood up as the kids approached them.

"Okay, I did some compatibility test on everyone and only 2 were compatible". The doctor announced

"Who's the 2 compatible persons?". Lola asked.

"Chase Matthews and Jack Hunter".

Lola looked at Chase and Jack who gave Lola a smile.

"Now, I want Chase and Jack to decide who of the two is going to donate". The doctor replied.

Jack quickly grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him towards a more private place.

"Whats up Jack?".

"I want to do it, I want to donate". Jack firmly said.

"Are you sure?". Chase asked surprised.

"Absolutely. Look Chase, when you presented me to Lola a couple of years ago, without warning she stole my heart. I love her so much, and I'm not doing this to get her attention, I'm doing it because it really comes from my heart. I know that Maddie see's you as her father and that you'll do anything for her, but I really want to do this". Jack explained.

Chase sighted and gave Jack a smile.

"I guess I have to respect your decision Jack".

Jack smiled and shook hands with Chase.

"Come on. Lets get this surgery going cause Maddie's life is on the line". Chase suggested as they headed back with everyone.

As they arrived the doctor turned to them.

"Y'all made a decision yet?". The Doctor asked.

Chase and Jack looked at each other.

"Yeah. We've decided that... I'm going to be Maddie's donor". Jack announced.

Lola looked at him shocked.

"Alright, lets go to the operating room and get you ready".

"Wait! Jack can I talk you?". Lola asked as she grabbed his arm and dragged him aside.

"What's wrong Lola?". Jack asked.

"Why are you doing this?".

"Because Maddie needs my help. I'm doing it because I care about her and you". Jack sincerely confessed.

"Mr. Hunter we need to get going". The doctor said.

"I have to go". Jack said as he walked towards the doctor. He stopped and turned to see Lola before entering the operating room.

"Don't worry Lola. You'll will soon have Maddie back with you". And with that he entered the room.

Lola nodded and saw him enter the operating room. As he disappeared she turned to see Chase who was now sitting with Zoey on the couch.

"Chase? Why did you let him do this?".

"Because he asked me that he wanted too. He really wanted to help and I couldn't say no". Chase replied.

"But why did he ask you?". Lola asked.

"Because he knows that Maddie sees me like a father figure and he also knows that I'll do whatever is in my hands to help her. He knew I had going to choose me as the donor, that's why he ask me".

Lola on a small couch and whispered under her breath.

"But why would he help me or Maddie? That's why I don't get".

Chase and Zoey heard her. They gave each other a small smile.

* * *

Hours passed since Jack entered the surgery room. The gang waited on the waiting room, Lola was on a small sofa sleeping, Lisa and Quinn were on another couch where they layed their heads against their husbands shoulders. Zoey who was with Chase on the couch in front of them, had her head on Chase's chest while she sleep peacefully. William and Ashley had decided to go and bring some coffee for everyone.

"I never thought Jack would have the courage to step into that operating room and save a life of someone he barley knows". Logan whispered.

"Why are you whispering?". Michael asked.

Logan eyed the sleeping Lola. Chase and Michael rolled their eyes.

"Dude, she's fast asleep, she can't hear us". Chase stated.

"True. But am I right or not?".

"For me Jack seems like a guy that would do anything for anyone just to see them well, so I'm not surprised. Remember, he is an agent, who saves lives". Michael said.

"What do you think Chase? He's like your best friend". Logan said as he received a annoyed look from Michael.

"You know Michael that you'll always and forever be Chase's number one friend". Logan said.

He smiled at him and then looked at Chase.

"Well, I think that Jack did the right thing in volunteering, wouldn't we?". Chase asked as the guys, Lisa and Quinn who were listening to the conversation and nodded in agreement.

As they continued to talk, a nurse came up to them and offered them some blankets which they gadly accepted. Chase covered Zoey with the soft blanket, while Michael stood up and covered Lola. Logan did the same with Quinn. After Michael finished tucking Lola's blanket, he sat back down and covered Lisa and him. Just then Ashley and William came back with the hot mocha coffee's and gave them to their friends.

The kids were in the other waiting room next to where their parents were. Malcolm was sitting down on the couch with Johnny and Giselle, while Derek walked back and forth uncontrollably.

"Derrek can you please calm down and sit! Your driving me crazy!". Malcolm said.

"I can't! It's been hours since the surgery started and we haven't heard anything!". Derrek replied.

"Like if you cared". Giselle commented.

Derrek stopped pacing back and forth. He and the rest of the guys turned to look at her confused.

"Why would you say that? You all know I care alot about Maddie?". Derrek asked as he approached the couch. She stood up and turned to see Derrek.

"Yeah, you care about her in situations like this, but when she's fine, you don't care about her or her feelings". Giselle angrily snapped.

"What are you talking about!". Derrek asked confused.

"Admit that you were mad at Maddie when you saw her accepting Eliot's offer in taking her to the dance because you stupidity thought that she was going to be waiting for you, until you finally got the courage to ask her out to the Spring Formal. At least Elliot is a man, not like you". Giselle argued.

Malcolm and Johnny stood up. Malcolm went to where Giselle was and Johnny went to where Derrek was.

"Giselle you need to chill". Malcolm told Giselle as she rolled her eyes and tried to get past him.

"It's hard to admitting something that's not true! Why don't you stop butting in where no one has called you!". Derrek snapped back as Johnny tried to not let him pass him.

"I'll butt in for my best friend. If you where planning on asking her out to the dance, why did you wait for the last minute to do it? Don't think you're the only pretty boy here Derrek. And what friend decides to ask a random girl just to replace the girl he couldn't have! For me that's pretty pathetic!". Giselle yelled. This came to the ears of their parents. All of them turned to see each other, as Zoey woke up and so did Lola.

"What was that?". Ashley asked.

"It sounded like the kids fighting! Let's go!". Michael said as he and the rest stood up and ran to the next waiting room. There they found Malcolm and Johnny in between Derrek and Giselle, trying to calm them down.

Chase and William ran towards them.

"Stop the fighting!". William yelled.

They all stopped yelling and stood quiet.

"What's gotten into you two? why are you fighting about?". Chase asked.

Silence.

"Okay, well talk about this later, but you both need to understand that this is not the place and the time to be fighting right now. Think about Maddie, and have some respect please". Chase calmly laying a hand on both of them.

"You're right". Derek and Giselle agreed.

Just then the doctor came out.

"Family of Madison Blake and Jack Hunter?". He announced and everyone rushed to him.

"How are they Doctor?". Lola asked.

"The surgery was a success! They have been transferred to their individual room, if you want to see them". The doctor replied and saw the gangs relief. Lola, Lisa, Quinn, Logan, Giselle, Malcolm and Derrek, went to Maddie's room, while Chase, Zoey, Michael, Johnny, William and Ashley went to see Jack.

 **Jack's room**

"Hey Jack, how are you feeling?". Michael asked as the rest gathered around his bed.

"I'm feeling Great! No pain no nothing. How's Maddie doing?". He asked sitting up.

"The Doctor told us that she's doing fine. The rest are with Maddie right now, we're going to switch room's in a couple of minutes". Michael replied.

Jack smiled and nodded.

"So, did the doctor mentioned if you could go home or does he wants to have you in observation for a couple of more hours?". Chase asked.

"He said I can leave today, but I need to rest for about two days, so you and Rebbecca are going to take care of the business back at the agency". Jack said.

Chase and the others slowly looked back at Zoey who nodded and crossed her arms. Chase looked back at Jack sighting, but quickly brush it off and tried to be supportive.

"Don't worry. Well take care of everything". Chase replied.

"Yeah , don't worry about the job. You rest and get better". Zoey smiled.

"Thanks Zoey, thanks to all of you, for being here with me. Your like the family I never had". Jack said.

Then a nurse came in with some medication.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to give Mr. Hunter this medication and explain how it works, now that he's going back home". The nurse said.

"Go ahead, we're just about to go. We're going to see Maddie, and the rest are going to be here to see you soon". Chase said as everyone started to exit the room.

"Thanks guys". Jack said as the waved.

As they walked to the next room, questions had been invaded the the hallway.

"What was he talking about, when he said "The family he never had". Michael asked Chase confused.

"Yeah, what's that all about?". Zoey added.

Chase gave a long sight.

"It's something private guys. Something bad happen in his childhood, and When he's ready to tell you, he'll tell you". Chase said as he open the door and the rest walked inside.

When they got inside, they saw Lola sitting next to a tired Maddie who layed there, and gave all of them a small smile, more towards Chase.

"How's my girl doing?". Chase said as he and the rest approached Maddie.

Maddie smiled even more.

"I feel much better. I'm just a little tired".

"You'll feel better soon, I promise". Chase said grabbing her hand.

"My mom told me that everyone, except Derrek, Giselle, Malcolm and Johnny, had to go through some tests just to see is one of you were compatible, and I really appreciate you all doing that". Maddie said.

"Just like Chase, your like my second daughter, and even though I couldn't donate, because of my condition, i was having you in my prayers and see everything went just well". Zoey replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Matthews, I really appreciate it". Maddie smiled.

"We're glad we helped, even though Chase, and Jack were the only compatible". Quinn said.

Maddie looked at Chase suspiciously.

"About that, can I talk to Chase privately". Maddie asked.

Everyone looked at Maddie surprised. The all nodded and exited the room, each of the boys patting Chase's back.

"Good luck". Logan said as he closed the door behind him. Chase walked up to where Maddie was and sat down next to her.

"Is something wrong?". Chase asked worriedly.

"Not exactly. I just wanted to ask you something?". Maddie asked as she carefully sat up.

"And what's that?".

"Why was Jack the donor and not you?".

"I was going to be your donor, but Jack offered, and I couldn't say no. I know that this might be upsetting you, but I had no choice but to accept his decision". Chase explained.

"It's okay, I'm not mad about Jack being the donor. I just wanted to know the reason of not being you. The thing that really bothers me is that Its weird having an organ of another man, that I barley know".

Chase grabbed her hand.

"It doesn't matter who the donor was. What matters is that your okay and in good health. You may not know Jack that much, but you and him are really alike. I'm not going to go into detail, so don't ask me, but I know that if you let Jack open up to you, he'll tell you the story of his childhood". Chase said as he kissed her hand.

Maddie nodded understanding, but she then made puppy eyes and looked directly at Chase.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?". She asked.

Chase smiled.

"I'm sorry, but even with those adorable eyes, I can't. It's a promise I made to him, but I know he'll soon tell you". Chase said as he stood up.

"Okay, but changing the subject. Can you see if I can go home for the rest of the night? I really don't feel comfortable being here". Maddie replied.

"I'll do whatever I can to get you home for the night". Chase said as he approached the door.

"Thanks dad".

Chase smiled. This was the first time she had called him dad.

"Anytime". Chase said as he exited the room.

* * *

After Chase had that talk with Maddie, he came out to the waiting room and requested to talk with the doctor. Chase told him if Maddie was stable enough to be sent home, and the Doctor said it was no problem. He then went with the news to the gang and they couldn't be more happy. The guys helped Chase fill jacks paperwork, while Lola and the girls filled Maddie's. Then both, jack and Maddie came out in wheelchairs and Logan offered to take Jack home while Maddie and Lola rode with Zoey and Chase. The rest got in their own cars and drove back to chase's house. Logan decided to go straight to jacks home while Williams and Michael's families said their goodbyes to Lola and the rest.

They carefully helped Maddie get off the car while Derrek took the wheelchair out of the bumper. Chase placed Maddie in it and slowly and carefully took her inside.

"Finally I'm home". Maddie said as they all entered.

"You want something to eat before you go to bed?". Lola asked.

"No thanks mom. I just want to go to my room and rest".

Chase and Zoey approached Maddie and said their goodnight. Maddie smiled as Lola took her to her room and closed the door behind her. Derrek looked a bit annoyed and sat on the couch. Zoey looked at Chase and he liked at Derrek.

"Derrek? What's wrong with you son?". Chase asked standing behind the couch.

"Nothing dad, I'm just not in a good mood". Derrek harshly replied.

"Are you still mad because of Maddie choosing Elliott for the Spring Formal dance?". Chase asked and Derrek stood up and turned to see him.

"Who told you that?".

"No one. I can seen that you are. You've been acting strange since yesterday afternoon and we want to know why?". Chase responded.

"I don't want you to interfere in my personal problems dad, so back off and leave me alone". Derrek rudely said. This was the first time Derrek has talked to Chase in such a rude manner.

"Derrek! Don't talk to your father like that! What's gotten into you?". Zoey said raising her voice a little.

"I'm just tired of you butting in my problems. I can handle everything just fine, without the help of you or mom". Derrek angrily said looking straight at his dad.

"Derrek...". Zoey began but Chase interrupted her.

"Zoey don't worry. If he doesn't want us to butt in his life anymore. If he thinks he doesn't need us anymore, then that's fine with me. I'll step aside and let you work on your own problems". Chase told Derrek as he walked right pass him, going up the stairs.

"Derrek!? Who can you say that to your dad, who has always been there for you when you most needed him? If you needed privacy, you could of just told him, but you saying to him to butt off your problems, that was just not right. He loves you and you just broke him". Zoey replied and went up the stairs leaving Derrek thinking of what he had done.


	12. What?

**A Feather From My Heart**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Zoey headed up stairs and as she walked down the hallway, Lola peaked out her door and quietly got out the room.

"What happened?". She whispered to Zoey.

"Father and son Complications". Zoey said as she went towards her door. She noticed Lola following behind her, so she stopped and turned to see her.

"What?". Zoey asked confused.

"I? I'm going to get a glass of water". Lola explained herself.

"Then the dinning room is over there". Zoey pointed to the opposite direction and Lola smiled and nodded.

"Right! That way". Lola said as she made her way down the hall way and took a right.

Zoey rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the door nob. She breathed in and out and open the door and closed it behind her. At the end of he hallway Lola's head popped out and tipped over to Zoey and Chase's door. She placed her head on the door as she listen.

 **ω**

Zoey entered her room and closed the door. She saw Chase already in his pajamas. He was wearing some dark gray sweat pants and a black shirt.

"Hey". Zoey said as she stood by the door.

Chase who was looking out of his window turned and gave her a weak smile as he headed over to their bed and sat near the edge.

"Hey". He replied back. Zoey walked over to him and sat next to him. She looked at him and he turned and asked her a question.

"Am I... Am I a good father?". He asked.

"Of course! Your a great father Chase!". Zoey assured him.

"You know... This is Derrek and mine's very first argument... And from what he said to me, I feel like I failed as as a dad". Chase said his voice breaking a little.

"Come on Chase? Don't feel like that". Zoey said wrapping her arms around his arm.

"Your the most lovable, caring, and most understanding father that Derek and also Natalie are going to have. They're lucky to have you, don't you ever forget that. Derrek is just passing by the Rebel part of his life. We all pass by that stage, didn't you?". Zoey asked.

"I don't remember. Since most of my life I spend it at PCA".

"Well maybe he got it from me. I was a little short tempered back then". Zoey said laying her head on his shoulder.

Chase didn't want to agree with her because he knew she would start an argument, so both of them remained silent for a moment, just enjoying each others company.

 **ω**

When Zoey and Chase's room became silent, Lola took her head off he door and sighted.

"Mom?". Maddie asked as she stood there with a cane, trying to maintain herself up.

Lola quickly turned and held her hand up her chest.

"Maddie!? What are you doing up?". Lola whispered.

"In don't know mom? Why don't you tell me why your leaning against Zoeys and Chase's door?". Maddie asked crossing her arms and looking at her mom suspiciously.

"I? Thought I heard my name so I leaned in to see If they were talking about me, but fortunately they weren't... So why don't we get you to bed shall we?". Lola smiled and began to grab Maddie's arm gently but she stopped her.

"I heard the fight Chase and Derrek had". Maddie told her mother.

"I thought you were asleep?".

"I was pretending. And I also heard what Chase and Zoey were taking inside their room. I want to see if he's okay". Maddie said as she slowly walked towards Chase's room door.

"Maddie? I don't think that's a great idea". Lola said unsure.

Maddie looked at her mother and knocked on the door.

"Come in?". They heard Zoey yell.

Lola looked at Maddie who motioned her to open the door.

Lola sighted and opened the door and both of them entered. Chase and Zoey who were still sitting on the bed turned to see Lola helping Maddie enter. Chase quickly wiped some tears off his face and stood up along with Zoey.

"Lola? Maddie? What are you guys doing here?". Chase asked.

"Well?...". Lola began but Maddie interrupted.

"We heard the fight you and Derrek had, and we wanted to know if you were okay?". Maddie asked approaching Chase and Zoey.

"I'm fine, really". Chase assured, but Maddie didn't buy it. She got closer to Chase and saw that he had puffy red eyes.

"We're you crying? Did Derrek made you cry?". Maddie asked a little angry.

"I'm a little sensitive, but I'm okay. Don't worry about it". Chase told her but she shook her head.

"Oh no Chase, I have some words to say to that boy!". Maddie turned away from him and started heading to the door. Chase ran and closed the door before she got there.

"There's no need to talk to him Maddie? When he realizes that he needs me, he'll come to me and apologize, but for now let's leave stuff like this. This is what he wants".

Maddie stared at him for a minute and then carefully with out hurting herself, hugged him.

"Everything is going to turn okay. Be strong Chase". Maddie whispered into his ear.

"Hopefully". Chase whispered back as they both separated.

"Let's get you to bed Maddie, remember what the doctor said. You need alot of rest for you in order to get better". Lola told her daughter and she nodded.

"Let me help you". Chase said but Maddie stopped him.

"Don't worry Chase. My mom's got this. You should go and rest too, it's been a long night". She said and Chase understood.

"Good night guy's". Lola waved.

"Goodnight". Both Chase and Zoey responded as they closed the door behind them.

Zoey came up to Chase and hug him from behind.

"Everything is going to turn alright". Zoey said.

"How can you be so sure?". Chase asked.

"I heard Maddie tell you this, and she's a girl with alot of experience in this subject, just in a different way. She was rejected multiple times by her father and Derrek has kicked you out of his life and see her life turned just okay and yours can too. Just give our son some time to rethink what he said and experience life without you and when he sees that he can't do it, he'll come back to you, or to us. Just give him some time". Zoey said kissing his cheek.

Chase turned around and sighted. He kissed her forehead and smiled

"Okay... I'll give him some time".

"Good. Now let's head to bed". Zoey pulled his arm and leaded him to their bed. They both went to their own sides and uncover the covers of the bed and layed beside each other. Both shared a kiss and turn their laps off. Hey snuggled together, Zoey layed on Chase's chest and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep. Meanwhile Chase, had his eyes wide open. He closed them for a little bit, but he just couldn't go to sleep. Three hour's passed and he was still wide awake. He cried for a little bit and then stopped when we was out of tears or his eyes started to burn. He just couldn't help it. He felt so weak, so dissapointed.

Zoey felt sighting and sighting, so she reached for her lap and turned the light on.

"Chase? Have you been awake the whole time?". Zoey said yawning a little.

"I can't go to sleep Zo? The thought of my son hating me, it just kills me". He replied.

Zoey layed on his chest with one hand on her head, looking up at him.

"He doesn't hate you, and I bet he didn't meant all the stuff he said to you yesterday night. I have a good feeling that tomorrow, he's going to come to you and apologize. Just give him some time to think about what he said". Zoey told him and he nodded.

"Wow... I feel really tired". Chase said touching his heart and then his head.

"Well that's because Is two in the morning and you haven't been sleeping. Let's try and go to sleep again". Zoey told him and he agreed. She turned her lap off and layed on his chest. He ran his hand on her soft blonde hair and closed his eyes as he slowly drifted to sleep.

 **ω**

When morning came, Zoey alarm beeped, beeped until she bang it with her hand. She sat up and opened the window curtains to let some light into the room. She stretched, yawned and looked at his sleeping husband.

"Chase come on, it's time to get up". Zoey told him but Chase continued sleeping.

She went over to him and smiled.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep for a couple of more minutes, but when I get out of the shower, you better be up, or you'll be late for work". Zoey said standing up and heading to the shower.

She took about 10 minutes showering. She got dressed in her work clothes and got out of the bathroom. She notice Chase still sleeping and sighted.

She came to the bed and sat herself down.

"Chase? Wake up, it's getting late?". Zoey told him shaking him a little.

Chase didn't responded and continued to sleeping.

"Chase stop playing? You have to get up for work, remember your covering Jack, while he's resting". Zoey said but Chase said nothing.

"This is what happens when you don't get enough sleep. Come on, get up". Zoey grabbed his arm and pulled him up a little, but because of the weight, she let him go. He fell back in the bed, not feeling a thing.

Zoey looked at him strangely and came up to him.

"Chase? Chase!? Oh my god!". Zoey said as she grabbed her cellphone and dialled.

"I need you to come to my house now! Bring your doctor tools! I'll explain it here, just hurry". Zoey said and ended the call.

A couple of minutes later, Lola, Maddie, Michael, Lisa, William, and Ashley were in Zoey room.

"So, he's been like that since you woke up?". William asked.

"Yes, and he just won't wake up". Zoey desperately said. She notice that everyone but Derrek was in the room, so she turned to lola.

"Where's Derrek?".

"I don't know. He wasn't in his room, when I went to see him, so my guesses are that he left to school already". Lola explained.

Just then, Quinn and Logan came rushing into the room.

"Morning! Morning!". Logan greeted as he breathed heavily.

"What's wrong?". Quinn asked Zoey.

"Chase won't wake up and I'm really worried. Can you figure out what's wrong with him?". She said turning to Chase.

Quinn hurried up to where Chase was and inspected him carefully. She checked his pulse and his breathing. She then stood there thinking as the rest waited impatiently for her conclusion.

"So? What do you think is wrong with him?". Zoey asked.

"Is he in a coma or something?". Ashley asked.

Quinn turned to see them and began to speak.

"Well, what I'm sure, is that he's definitely not in a coma state, but his condition is similar to a coma". Quinn said.

"What do you mean!?". Zoey raised her voice and Michael layed a hand on her shoulder.

"Zoey calm down". He told her and Zoey sighted. He then turned his attention to Quinn.

"So what are you saying?". Michael asked.

"I think I know what he has but I'll let doctor hunter make sure I'm right. He's outside the door, Doctor Hunter, can you come in?". Quinn asked and Dr. Hunter came in. He like Quinn checked Chase and came up with the same conclusion that Quinn thought she had.

"So? What's wrong with Chase? Why won't he wake up?". Lola asked.

"It looks that Mr. Matthews here is Sleep Paralyzed". He revealed.

"I knew it!". Quinn snapped her fingers.

"What's that!? I've never heard of it before?". Zoey asked.

"It's a really rare condition. It basically is a phenomenon in which an individual, either during falling asleep or awakening, temporarily experiences an inability to move, speak, or react. It is a transitional state between wakefulness and sleep, characterized by an inability to move muscles". The doctor explained.

"So what's the difference between sleep paralysis and a coma?". Maddie asked.

"Well sleep paralysis is when youre still in a concious state but your body is paralysed and you cant move, where as a coma is when you're completely unconcious and you cannot be woken by external stimuli". Quinn explained.

"Hey Doctor, just another question. Can you slip into a coma or die during sleep paralysis?". Logan asked.

"Logan!?". Everyone yelled.

"I'm just asking. I mean we have to see if it's possible, so we can find a way to prevent it from happening". Logan justified himself.

"That's a good question Mr. Reese, but you can't slip into a coma. That's a completely different thing. Now can you die during sleep paralysis? That's a far more interesting question. First, there has never been a reported case of someone dying from sleep paralysis. However, if someone had a heart attack while alone in bed during the night, how would anyone know? They wouldn't. There is no test that can be performed to tell if someone died from the fear caused by sleep paralysis". The doctor explained.

"So your saying that there's a possibility that if he has a heart attack while being in a state of sleep paralysis, he can die?". Zoey asked.

"Yes, it's a possibility. But like I said there's no test that can be performed if someone died from this cause". The doctor told Zoey.

Zoey gave a long sight and they all looked at Chase. Zoey went towards the bed and sat next to him.

"So what are the chances that Chase could die by a heart attack?". William asked.

"It depends. Is Chase physically active?". The doctor asked.

"He is. We only eat healthy food here. Like salads, fruits, veggies... When we have time, we also go for a jog early in the mornings. He works out about 30 minutes a day". Zoey responded.

"By what Zoey said, the chances are slight". He doctor confirmed.

"That's good". Maddie whispered to herself in relief.

"So how long do you think he'll be back to normal?". Lisa asked.

"I don't know. It may take hours, days, weeks or even months, but not years". Dr. Hunter told the gang.

"Is there any risks that Chase might face during sleep paralysis?". Lola asked and Quinn, before the Doctor could say anything, she responded.

"Sleep paralysis poses no immediate risk to those who experience it, despite the fact that it can be an intensely terrifying experience". Quinn answered.

"So what's the treatment that we should follow?". Quinn asked the Doctor.

"The safest treatment for sleep paralysis is for people to adopt healthier sleeping habits. Anecdotal reports indicate that wiggling fingers or toes upon awareness of the condition may enable Chase to move again". He explained.

"So your saying to keep him active by moving his arms, legs, fingers so when he wakes up he can move again?". Maddie asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yeah, just follow those steps and he'll soon recover himself. Also remember that he can hear you, I bet he heard what we were saying, so just talk to him, encourage him to open his eyes again, and if he really wants too he will, even though it's going to take him a lot of strength to be able to snap out of it. Unfortunately there's no drug prescription that can completely interrupt episodes of sleep paralysis, but I'll come by every day just to check on him and see how he's doing. Zoey? I can assign a nurse to be here with him while you work and your son is at school?. The doctor said.

"Thanks but there's no need of that, I can work from home, I'll take care of him". Zoey replied and the doctor agreed.

"I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow Zoey". The doctor said goodbye and Logan leaded him to the door as the rest waved goodbye.

Zoey looked at Chase and ran a hand up his hair.

"You were just awake a couple of hours ago. I don't understand why you unexpectedly had gotten sleep paralysis. I'm going to take care of you until you wake up Chase, but please try to wake up. For your family, and your friends, please wake up". Zoey told Chase and layed there with no reaction.

"Zoey?". Quinn asked and Zoey turned to see her.

"Well also going to come every day and accompany you, Derrek and Chase. Well come here and talk to Chase and we're going to show him that we trust in him that well find the strength from somewhere to get out of the sleep paralysis".

"Thanks Quinn, thank you guys for being here with me and Chase.I really appreciate". Zoey told her friends and they nodded.

"Now you all should head to your work places and thanks for being here again". Zoey added.

"Well we back later on tonight". Michael said and the rest began existing the room leaving Zoey and Chase alone.

* * *

 **Wow long time I haven't updated this Story, but there you have it. Chapter 12 coming up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A Feather From My Heart_**

 _Follow me on **Wattpad** as **SeanFlynnAkaChaseM**. I invite you to to read my stories there too_

* * *

Maddie got to her school and walked towards her locker struggling with her crutches. She still couldn't walk because of the surgery and she was too stubborn to stay home and rest like the doctor and her mom had told her. When she got to her locker she sat her crutches aside so she could get something out and just then Malcolm, Jonny and Gisselle, who had just entered the school notice her.

They all rushed to her, surprised to see her here.

"Maddie!? What are you doing here?". Giselle asked her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?". Malcolm asked.

"Yeah I should be, but I decided not to". Maddie told them not turning to see them and still looking for something in her locker.

"Why? You know you can reopen the cut of the surgery. It can be dangerous". Johnny said.

"I know. I just cant be laying in my bed, when I know I have some stuff to deal here". Maddie said as she began to read her English book. Gisselle shook her head and took the book out of her hands.

"Maddie!? You don't look okay, you look if you've been crying. What's wrong? You can tell me, we're best friends aren't we?". Gisselle asked her and she nodded.

"We are best friends, and yes, I am upset about something, but you'll soon find out why. I just don't want to talk about it".

"Okay? No pressure". Gisselle said.

"Want me to help you with your books?". Malcolm offer and Maddie smiled and nodded. She gave him a history book and her science book. Johnny grabbed her crutches as she closed her locker and he carefully helped her place the crutches on. They all began walking to their English class slowly trying to keep up with Maddie.

When they got to their class, Maddie noticed that Derek was talking with some friends. He turned around and saw their friends helping her sit down on the desk and putting her crutches by the teachers desk. He turned back to his classroom friends and continued talking. Malcolm and Johnny joined him while Gisselle sat on the desk next to her, feeling the tension between him and her friend.

"Did something happen between you and Derek?". Gisselle asked.

"Why do you ask?".

"Because he looked at you kinda annoyed and he didn't greet you when you came in".

Maddie looked down sighting.

"I really don't know what's gotten into him. He's been acting like a jerk since Last night, when we got back from the hospital".

Gisselle looked at her confused.

"Why?...". Gisselle asked but just then the bell rang and the teacher began speaking.

"Okay class! Let's begin today's lesson". The teacher said and all the students began sitting on their seats while the teacher began writing on the board. When He finished, the teacher pulled the overhead screen down and turned off the lights as he began showing the students a slideshow Of the famous play, Romeo and Juliet.

"We're going to continue talking about our play that were going to perform in Valentine's day, Romeo and Juliet. Now let me ask you guys this. You know that, because Romeo killed tybalt, he had to run away for a while until things calmed down. Juliet wanted to be with him, but she also had a problem and that problem was?". The teacher asked and Malcolm raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Reese".

"Juliet had a very strict mother, and she wanted her daughter to marry a man with a higher social class which was Paris". Malcolm responded.

"That's right. So what did Juliet planned to get out of marrying Paris?". The teacher asked and Johnny raised his hand.

"Mr. Barrett?".

"She took a special drink that the minister who was helping her reunite with Romeo prepared for her. That drink she took, made her pretend to be dead for 24 hours and by doing that, the wedding was cancelled and she was placed in a cave thumb, where she layed waiting for Romeo to come for her". Johnny answered.

"Perfect answer Johnny. Now, Romeo found out that Juliet had died by an unexpected witness who didn't know what Juliet and the minister were planning. He told Romeo that Juliet had really died. So he made his way to her thumb and took out a deadly poison. He said some last words to her and as Juliet was awakening from her long sleep he drank the posion. She was fully awake when Romeo drank the posion and there was nothing to do, but to see him died in front of her eyes. When he died, she took the bottle of posion that he still had on his hand and saw that there's was some left. She looked back at Romeo and then made the courageous decision in drinking it and as we all know she died as well. So? My question to you guys is, if you had someone very special to you and they were in a deep sleep, almost in a dead state. Would you had chosen Romeo's decision in killing yourself just because you know you can't live without him or her? Or will you continue with your life knowing that there's someone out there where you can fall in love again and be happy?". The teacher explained.

At first no one raised their hands.

"Come on guys? Someone?".

But then Derrek raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Matthews". The Teacher pointed.

"I think that Romeo and Juliet had one of kind love and some people are lucky to experience it. But answering your question, we're living in a new generation and I think it be a little exaggerating to be killing yourself just because the love of your life died, but If I we're living in that time period, I think I would have done the same. Like for one of my family members".

Maddie began to chuckle. Derek and the rest of the class turned to see her.

"What so funny!?". Derrek asked confused.

"Mrs. Blake? Do you have something to add?". The Teacher asked.

"I do actually". She turned to see Derrek. "The answer you gave was a really believable. It's sad to see that you have a double personally".

"What are you talking about!". Derek asked angrily.

"I'm not going to talk about something that may embarrass you in front of the whole class. That can really affect your reputation you know?". Maddie told him.

"I don't have nothing to hide, so come on!? Talk! Why are you saying that I have a double personally?".

"Okay!? This is hard for me to talk about so here it goes". Maddie said as she turned to see the teacher who was sitting on the desk.

"Don't worry Mr. Martin I'm actually answering the question you ask Derrek ". She told him and he nodded.

"A couple of weeks ago my father left me because he didn't love me and my mother. It really broke my heart because I love him, almost like Romeo and Juliet, but this is a daughter/Father scenario. He left because of me, because... I guess I wasn't good enough for him, I really don't know but I know he left because of me.

When he left, I felt like my life was over, but then Derek's dad, being the kind, sensitive, carrying man he is, he offered to be my father. Since that day, I've been happy, because he filled up the empty space that my dad had left. I appreciate the love that Derrek dad gives me, Because he treats me just like a daughter, something that this nut bar! Can't do!". Maddie said turning to see Derrek.

"Where are you getting with this?". Derrek asked.

"You had a stupid argument with your dad yesterday. You told him that you wanted to live your life, without him butting in your life! How could you say something like that to your father! I mean, he's been there for you all the time, unlike mine who missed most of my important moments in life! And now your saying that you'll give your life for one of your family members!? How can you do that if your don't even appreciate them!". Maddie said and Everyone was quiet. Derek looked down for a second, absorbing all of the stuff that Maddie had told him. He looked back at her angrily as he stood up slamming his books on the table.

"You were spying on us!?".

"No!". Maddie said standing up as well.

"My mom and I could hear you all the way up stairs! I even went to his room last night to check on him, and guess what!? He was devastated! He was crying and even though he wiped his tears out, you could still see... In his eyes that he was heartbroken. This morning when your mom woke up your dad...". Maddie's voice began to break.

"My dad what!?". Derrek asked her annoyed.

Maddie looked at him, tears filling her eyes. She painfully, made her way to the teachers desk and grabbed her crutches.

"I need to be excused". Maddie told Mr. Martin

"Go ahead". He told her.

Maddie left leaving everyone stunned.

"Why don't we take a break?". Mr. Martin said as he sat on his desk looking back at his class.

"Mr. Martin?". Gisselle asked

"Yes Mrs. Dickerson".

"Can I go and check if Maddie is okay?".

"Yeah, you may go". He said and she quickly made her way to the door when Derrek stopped her.

"Let me come with you". He told her and she turned around.

"Not now Derrek, I need to talk to her alone first".

"Yes Derrek. Just wait until the bell rings". Mr. Martin told him and he sat back down.

Maddie sat down on a bench dropping her crutches to the ground. She placed her hands on her face and sobbed until someone called her name.

"Maddie? Are you okay?". Elliott asked as he approach her with a dozen of Roses in hand.

She quickly wiped her tears off and turned to see him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little emotional".

He sat down with her.

"Maybe this will cheer you up. I bought you this Roses, since I couldn't go with you yesterday at the doctor". Elliot gave her the roses and she smiled.

"Thank you. Their beautiful". Maddie told him.

"Just like you".

They looked at each other for a second until he broke the silence.

"Anyways I have to get going. I got to school late and you know, I have to check in at the office". Elliott said as he stood up as well as her. He bent down to grab her crutches.

"I'm going to set this over here by the wall, so there be no accidents happening". He said with a chuckle. He gave her a quick hug and left towards the office. Then Maddie saw Gisselle walking towards her at the distance

"Maddie!? There you are". She told her.

"Here I am". Maddie sadly told her.

Gisselle noticed the roses Maddie had in hand.

"Who gave you the roses?".

"Elliot just got to school and gave them to me, Since we left him worried yesterday at the party". Maddie explained.

"Oh? Well that's nice of him".

"Yeah...".

"Anyways? What happen back there? You really seem pissed off with Derek and now I know why. Can't believe he would argue with his dad, I mean, he doesn't seem a guy that would do that".

"Yeah, well, there's always a first time".

"But tell me? What happen to his dad? You left me with the doubt...". Gisselle asked but her eyes widened when he saw the guy behind Maddie.

"Yeah? Me too". Derek asked and Maddie stood there, still not looking at him. She turned around and saw him a bit annoyed.

"First. Why did you leave the house early?". Maddie asked.

"Because I had tutorials, end of story, now tell me what happened with my dad!?".

"Well, when your mom woke up your dad didn't...". She began saying but Derrek interrupted.

"Is he?".

Maddie shook her head.

"No. He's sleep paralyze. This happens when someone is over stressed, and is lacking in sleeping well. The fight you guys had was the one that lead him to that. You need to understand that he's been working so hard to provide you with a lot of stuff. He's been so worried about his job, me, your mom and your new baby sister that's coming soon, and now you give him this low blow, telling him to stay out of your life, that you don't need him. You really hurt him, and look at the consequences". Maddie said and Derrek stood there shocked.


	14. Your back?

**A Feather From My Heart**

* * *

Derrek Sighted as his eyes began to water. My fault. It's all my fault!

"I need to go see him, I need to apologize". Derrek said but Maddie grabbed his arm.

"You can't cut school, wait until we get out".

Gisselle crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Now you want to say sorry? Now that your dad is sleep paralyze, you've man up to go say sorry?". Gisselle told him and Derrek looked down to his feet.

"Gisselle your not helping". Maddie whispered.

"No". Derek firmly said.

Gisselle and Maddie turned to see Derrek who had her eyes puffy and red.

"She's right. I shouldn't be apologizing now and I shouldn't have told my dad that I didn't needed him in the first place. I don't know what happened to me last night, I was depressed, annoyed and frustrated and this is the first time I let that get the worst of me".

There was a moment of silence, until Gisselle spoke again.

"I'm sorry for being to hard on you".

Derek looked up and sighted.

"I actually like how your straight forward with what you think. It really helps".

Gisselle gave him a small smile and walked up to him. She gave him a side hug and Maddie just smiled at them

"But Maddie is right. You can't cut school. Nothings going to change if you leave. I mean its not that easy to get out of sleep paralysis. Trust me, I've been through that". Giselle asked

"You have?". Maddie and Derrek asked surprised.

"Yep. When I was 5 years old. My mom told me I was like paralyzed almost a full month! And when your sleep paralyze you see the person sleeping peacefully, but that's not true. Your mind is fully active but you can't move or speak. I often heard my mom and dad talking to me, telling me that I could wake up of this terrible nightmare and that was all the motivation I needed to wake up". Gisselle explained.

"So If I told my dad that I'm sorry. Maybe that'll motivate him to wake up". Derrek said and Gisselle nodded.

"That's right Matthews. And if you want we can all be there with you, just to show your dad we care about him and that we want him to wake up". Gisselle told him.

"Sounds awesome". Derrek replied

"Okay!". Gisselle punched Derrek on his arm and he grunted. "Let's go to class before we're late". She finished as she leaded the way. Derrek followed her, and Maddie walked along Derrek checking his arm as they headed to their next class.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

 **Somewhere Outside New York**

Vince Blake was living outside the rural areas of New York. He was living the crazy life. He drank, smoked and tonight he was attending to his very first illegal car racing. Right know he was hanging with a beautiful girl along with some other guys. One of his closest new friend was watching him at the distance along with another guy named Salvador.

"Look, Vince just arrived with his new girl". Salvador pointed.

"Yep. So, Hey? Do you know Vince wife?". Jeff asked.

"Who wouldn't! She's the Famous actress Lola Martinez". Salvador said.

"You know that he has a daughter with Martinez, I think her name is Maddie or something, I don't know... But recently in the news there was this story where it stated that Vince's daughter was hospitalized Yesterday night". Jeff told his friend who gasped among others who listened to the conversation.

"No way! What happen to her?". Salvador said Surprised and interested.

"The press didn't say much, but I guess it was something pretty serious since she was sent to the hospital". Jeff said as he looked at Vince.

"Why don't you ask him about it? Just to see how he reacts". Salvador told him.

"I am... Hey!? Vince!? Come over here for a minute". Jeff yelled and Vince excused himself and came over to his friend.

"Hey Jeff! Salvador! And Everyone else". Vince said as he greeted Everyone. He looked a little bit drunk, so Jeff tried to let out the news as calm as possible, but he knew that Salvador would make a stupid joke about it and that will make Vince start a fight, but he knew Vince had to know this, it was his family after all.

"Hey man! I got to tell you something". Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around Vince who did the same.

"You noticed uh?". Vince said with a smile.

Jeff looked at him in confusion.

"Noticed what?".

My new Koenigsegg Agera! Is in it cool". Vince said as he pointed.

"Umm yeah? But that wasn't the thing I was going to tell you". Jeff said.

"Oh? Well what is it?".

"Did you know your daughter had an accident last night?". Jeff asked and Vince's smile wore off.

He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I don't have a daughter. I'm Vince Blake, single man with a fun and adventurous life in front of him".

"Come on man!". Salvador interrupted. "We all know your married to the hottie actress Lola Martinez". Salvador said with a smirk.

Vince went towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't call her like that!".

"You know, I've seen photoshoots of her and let me tell you man, when I see her I just want to make her mine. Have you ever had THAT fantasy!". Salvador told him and before Jeff or someone could do something, Vince punched him and Salvador stumbled back holding his cheek.

Salvador wanted to punch him back, but some guys held him back, knowing that if they let him go Vince would beat him up until he'll be semi dead on the ground.

"You'll pay for this Blake!". Salvador yelled as some guys took him away. Vince rolled his eyes and tried to calm himself.

He turned to see Jeff who look surprised at him.

"How's Maddie? What do you know about her?". Vince asked.

"I just heard in the news that she was rushed to the hospital last night and that's pretty much it". Jeff confessed. Vince gasped and ran his hands up his hair.

"Why did you leave your family Vince? Just to live this reckless life? They need you. Go and be with them". Jeff advised.

"But I left them. I walked away from them, I don't think they'll take me back". They stood there in a silence, until Vince realized something.

"I'm turning into my dad!". Vince said in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?". Jeff asked.

"When I was 7 years old my dad left me and my mom. I love him to death, but he treat me bad. Everyday, after I got out of school he would help me with my homework, but every time I got something wrong, he would get out his toys of torture". Vince said as a tear strolled down his face.

"Toys of torture?". Jeff asked

"Yep, he used to hit me. If I got a math problem wrong, he would hit me with a baseball bat, whatever the number that I thought it was the correct answer, that's how many times he would hit me. Like if 9x9 is 81, but I always got confused and thought it was 18, he would hit me 18 times. He would hit me with all his strength. Then if I mess up in reading, he would hit me with the extension cord.

"What about your mom? She didn't say anything?".

"She wanted too, but if she did, my dad would hit her too, even worse than me. He left us on the day of my birthday, 20 years ago. I became very popular with alot of friends in school. I was the best player on football, I went to parties, cheated on tests, girls loved me, until I meet Chase Matthews. He's one of my wife's friends. He caught taking pictures to the answers of the test and he wasn't going to let me get away with that". Vince chuckled at the last part he said.

"And now that I think about it, I guess I'll have done the same. That got me expelled and I for revenge, I got my football friends to beat him up, along with two other friends of his. After that I went to an mental institution in Seattle and they help me with my physiological problems. The. A couple of months later, I went to my old school to see if I could get back in, and they gave me another chance. That's Where I got to know my now wife". Vince said turning away from him. He sighted and began to cry as he covered his face. Jeff shook his head and turned him around.

"You still have a chance. Go and apologize. It may not be much, but at least is something. Don't let what you suffered in the past get to you now". Jeff told him with a serious face.

"Your right". Vince said as he backed away, wiping his tears away. He got into his car and speeded away.

"You go Vince!". Jeff yelled as he waved goodbye.

A guy approached him, coughing from the dust Vince had left.

"Where's he going?". The guy asked and Jeff smirked

"To get what he'd lost". Jeff said as he turned around leaving the guy thinking.

 **°°°••••••°°°°°°•••••••°°°°°•••••°°°°••••••°°°°**

 **Matthews House**

Derrek rushed inside his house dropping his backpack on the near sofa. Gisselle, Malcolm and Johnny followed him, but waited for Maddie who was struggling with the crutches.

"Mom!?". Derrek yelled as he went up the stairs. He walked on a long Hall way and knocked on the door to the left.

Logan open the door and he entered. He wasn't surprised that Everyone was inside. Logan and Quinn were leaning on the wall beside the door. Ashley and William we're beside them, and Michael and Lisa were on the other side of the room. Lola and His Mom were sitting on the bed next to his unconscious dad.

For him it felt a little awkward to walk in a dead silent room. He knew that by now, everyone might know about the encounter he had with his dad. But they didn't seem mad, or at least they didn't looked mad at him. They looked worried, very, very worried.

"Derrek?". Zoey asked and patted a spot next to her. He walked up to her and sat down. She took his hand and placed it on Chase's.

"Talk to him. He needs to hear you".

Derrek tighten his grip on his dad hand.

"Daddy. I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry for being so childish. I'm sorry for what happened. I know I shouldn't have said those words and I know that you are disappointed with my behaviour. From now on, I assure you that I will be a good boy I'm really so sorry. I know that I behaved badly last night, It was so wrong of me to talk to you like that. I know I was just being a jerk but I did it anyway. I took all my anger out on you when I should have just come to you for advice on how to deal with my problems. I was stressed and it was wrong of me to have taken it out on you. I am a horrible son. I am sorry". Derrek cried as he kissed his father's hand. Maddie and the others entered quietly, looking at the emotional scene.

They all stood quiet for a couple of moments, until Derrek raised his sight back at his dad. He wiped his tears off with his arm and looked down at his hand.

"Dad?". Derrek said as he noticed that his dad has tighten his grip on his hand. They began to hear a small grunt coming from Chase. Zoey and Everyone else turned to him alarmed.

"Chase? Wake up?". Zoey begged as he grabbed both his and Derrek hand.

"You can do it Chase! Open your eyes! Come on!". Michael encouraged.

"Chase! Chase! Chase! Chase! Chase! Chase!". Everyone began to say in a cheering way.

Chase struggled. It was so painful but he manage to slowly open them. He's vision was blurry but it all became clear in a couple of seconds.

"Chase!". Everyone cheered as they surrounded him on the bed. He looked at Zoey and gave her a small smile. Then he turned to look at Derrek who smiled widely at him.

"You not a horrible son. Your the best thing that could ever happened to me and Zoey. I love you so much Derrek". Chase weakly said as Derrek leaned down do hug him.

Zoey smiled and hugged them both.

"I'm so glad you woke up!?". Zoey said.

The doctor came in and was surprised to see Chase awake. No one hear him come in, since all of them were so excited to see Chase finally conscious.

"Wow! This has never been accomplished before". He said it clear and loud. Everyone turned around. Derrek and Zoey broke the hug with Chase.

"What do you mean?". Quinn asked.

"No one in history has woken up from a sleep paralysis in just one day. It usually takes a month for someone to wake up. How did you do it?". The doctor asked and Everyone turned to see him.

"I don't know. When I heard my son apologize, and my wife and friends pleading me to wake up. I just kinda got the energy to open my eye's and snap out of it". Chase said.

"Interesting". The doctor said as he rubbed his chin.

"Well? I'll like to check your blood pressure? Just to make sure your blood levels are in the normal". The doctor said as he approached him. Derrek and Zoey stood up from the bed. Derrek gave him a kiss on the cheek, while Zoey gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Everyone gave him the thumbs up as they all left the room and headed to the living room.

"Good thing he woke up". Logan said as he sat down on the couch and Quinn sat beside him.

"Yeah". Zoey said as she sat beside Quinn along with Derrek, giving him a side hug.

Just then there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it". Lola said as she rushed to the door and open it. She stood there stunned.

"What are YOU doing here?". She asked.

 **°°°••••°°°°••••°°°°°•••••°°°°°°••••••°°°°°°•••**

* * *

 **Update! Even better if your read it on Wattpad. Just look For a Feather From My Heart㈇2**


End file.
